


The promises we broke, but we'll keep them this time

by Kireeeshima



Series: TTFI [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Ace Lives, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Donquixote bros, Dropped - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, This version will no longer be updated as the rewrite is out, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, he became the pirate king but everything went to shit, overpowered luffy, overpowered strawhats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 70,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: REWRITE COMPLETED, UPLOADED AS PART 2 OF THE SAME SERIES, TITLED "AGAIN"Luffy's dream of becoming the Pirate King finally came true.What're you to do when the government tries to hold you down? Obviously the Straw Hats would fight back.But what're you to do when all your friends die one by one because of that? What're you to do when everyone dies before you? When you're dying alone on your broken down ship that sailed you and your friends across the sea?Well good thing Luffy went back in time.





	1. REWRITE UPLOADED (FR THIS TIME)

**Author's Note:**

> yo! This is inspired by other time travel fix its i've read for OP, but it seems a lot of them haven't updated since april... which makes me sad. Did like all of them decide to band together, make really good fics, then stop them updating in april? That's cruel. Who am I kidding I never update. 
> 
> Anyways, hope its not too boring!  
> Oh, and as for the Law x Luffy, yes there will be fluff and comforting between the two, and as for their relationship... :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AITE YOU LIL SHITS WHOM I LOVE N CARE FOR V MUCH! THE PROLOGUE + FIRST CHAPTER IS OUT

[HERE IS THE LINK TO THE DAMMED THING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504220/chapters/43851163#workskin)

FINALLY UPLOADED IT JFC! ALRIGHT! I'm also working on updating some other fic sometime this or next month...probably my Akagami!Luffy since part of the next ch is already written n I've been working on it lately. I hope ya'll can enjoy this rewrite, any and all criticism would be greatly appreciated!!


	2. REWRITE UPLOADED (FR THIS TIME)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIC IS INSPIRED BY **_For Better Or For Worse_** _ _by _Syluk_ (this took way longer to put in since I planned on adding it on the rewrites but then I realized that would be way too long sorry-) __
> 
> __ALSO AS SAID IN THE SUMMARY, THIS IS BEING REWRITTEN AND MOST OF THE CONTENT HERE WILL BE REMOVED/CHANGED_ _

The Sunny Go was silent.

Besides the sounds of wood giving up on keeping its place, breaking apart and crashing, along with various other parts of the ship breaking away, it was quiet. The sails of the ship was torn apart, ripped to shreds and leaving it unable to be used.

Well, not like the ship itself was. 

The sound of creaking wood sounded, the wood made noise as if it was ready to give out any moment. What followed the sound of creaking wood, was the sound of blood dripping onto it. 

“Naaaa~” a voice sounded, seemingly out of breath but the one behind it was smiling, “I won like I said, they were a real pain in the ass to beat though, so annoyingggg….” The voice whined like a child. 

“But I still beat their asses! I also brought loot for everyone!” A male with messy black hair exclaimed, a beat up and worn out straw hat dangling from a torn string behind his neck. He took another heavy and shaky step up the stairs, before tripping over a step and staggering around, catching himself barely, giving out a sigh of relief. He walked over to a small garden of mainly derooted tangerine trees, most of the wood chipped away, the leaves scattered around. Nami wouldn't be too happy about that.

“I found some sake, I thought you’d like it, Zoro.” Luffy smiled, placing a bottle of sake next to a pile of 3 swords, “I could only hold one, sorry, bet you wanted a huge jug huh?” Luffy snickered, before he turned around to the trees and placed a large bag down, it clacking with the sound of various metals and chains hitting one another. 

“I also stole some gold for you, Nami! There was even some maps and other complicated looking stuff, thought you’d like it.” A laugh sounding similar to his trademarked “shishishi” sounded, even if it was a bit wheezy and out of breath.

“For Robin I found some weird looking stones and books, they seemed to be about history and other complicated stuff I always see you reading. Franky I found this cool roboticish looking thing, It looked super cool to me so I thought you’d like it.” Luffy bent down to place the books and stones down next to the beat up chair under a broken umbrella that Robin always sat at, then begun to bend down to place the odd mechanical object besides it, before blood from his head dripped onto it. 

“Ah.” Luffy blinked and tried to wipe it off, only putting more blood onto it, forgetting his arms and hands were even more bloody, “sorry, Franky.” Luffy apologized, before pulling out even more books. 

 

“Sanji I found some cookbooks for you, man all of you love books huh? I don't get ittt, they’re so complicated and confusing.” He huffed, placing them down along with the now bloody mechanical object. 

“Usopp, I wasn’t sure what to get you, but I picked up some small exploding bullets those guys kept shooting at me, they were round n I thought you might like em, sorry I couldn’t find anything more interesting.” Luffy reached into his pockets and pulled out a bunch of bloody bullets, dropping them onto the deck, “they’re a little dirty tho.” Luffy shrugged, it could be washed anyways. 

“Jinbei, I found some weapon looking thing, the sign next to it said it was from fishman island, hope you like it.” Luffy smiled, gently placing it down.

“Chopper and… Trao,” Luffy seemed to struggle to get the last name out, “I found even more books, can you believe that? I found some medicine books for you Chopper. And for you Trao, this confusing biolofy, biogoly, biogralogy? Whatever! I dunno what’s so interesting about biographs but you seem to like that so I bought it for you. You’d always get lost reading these books, quiet and not letting me bother you while you read, that was no fun you know? But, you seemed happy doing it so I listened… sometimes.” Luffy placed the medicine books down before beginning to take uneven and shaky steps towards the edge of the deck, where a long, oversized black sword with a string attached to the end of it laid. But as he bent down to place the book down, his knees gave out and he fell face first, and he laid still. 

It was so quiet. There was no laughter. There was no nagging. There was none of Nami’s “Shut up you idiots!!”. There was none of Brooks quiet humming or sounds of the music he played. There was no Usopp telling a tall tale to Chopper who believed it and always said “so cool!!”. There was no Saji yelling “Robin-Chwan!!” to Robin who read a book whilst sitting under a chair in the shade. Nor was there Zoro sleeping or Franky tinkering with something. Not even Jimbei steering the wheel with a focused expression, occasionally glancing at the mischiefs the crew was making and smiling softly to himself, or sometimes just making a tired sigh. The edge of the deck seemed so empty without Law or Zoro sleeping against the bars. 

Luffy grunted as he managed to flop over to his back, looking up at the cloudy, smokey sky. The air smelled like gunpowder, blood, and smoke.

_So quiet._

“Yohohoho, yohohohoho~” A scratchy voice sang, swallowing down the blood in his mouth.

“Yohohoho, yohohoho~” 

_There was no one_

“Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo…”

_They promised they wouldn’t die._

“Umikaze kimakase namimakase~...” 

_They broke their promise_

“Shio no mu-” Luffy began to cough up blood, interrupting his singing, he took a few heavy breaths before continuing, “mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu…” 

_I promised I would protect them_

“...Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta…” 

_I promised I wouldn’t let them die_

“Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo…” 

_I broke my promises_

“.....Don... to icchou utao, fu-funade no uta...” his voice voice got more heavy and out of breath, shaky and cracking during the song as he choked on his tears. 

_I became the Pirate King like I swore I would, but yet, they’re all gone._

Luffy opened his mouth to continue the song, but nothing came out. 

And then it was silent.

_And then it was black_

 

…

….

…..

……

……

……

….

And then Luffy woke up.

He woke up and saw a tree. A tree he’d almost forgotten about until he saw its branches above him again. Luffy sat up and saw a forest he’d been in many many times before, _in childhood that is._ Luffy froze, blinked, rubbed his eyes, blinked again, the forest was still there. The forest in Foosha village, when he lived with Dandan. Luffy violently shook his head, pinched his cheeks (which stretched quite a lot, which let Luffy know he had his abilities), but when he opened his eyes again, the forest was still there. He was certain he died… along with all his other friends, so was this a dream before death? Luffy decided to punch himself, it was weak. Wait, weak? He stared at his hands, so small. No, he was small. He was a kid. 

_“What? Did you finally give up on chasing me and decided to beat yourself up? Maybe now you’ll stop pestering me.”_

Luffy froze. He stood completely still, not turning around. Then he realized he wasn’t breathing, he took a sharp inhale, his arms and legs trembling. His body refused to face where the voice came from, afraid he’d see nothing.

 

“A...ce…?” 

“Ha? What? Saw a tiger or bear and now you wanna run home to mommy? Feel free, this isn’t a place for a spoiled and sheltered brat like you.” Ace scoffed, glaring at Luffy. Luffy quickly turned around, full on tackling Ace and wrapping his arms around him multiple times, not listening to Ace yelling and cursing at him. 

 

“Oi! The hell do you think you’re-”

“You’re-” Luffy spoke through choked sobs, squeezing Ace tighter, “you’re alive!! Ace!!” Luffy cried, sniffling and tears overflowing.

 

“HAH?!! Of course I am! The hell?! Let go already! Screw off!” Ace managed to wiggle his arm free enough to hit Luffy’s back with the crowbar he always carried, it didn’t actually hurt Luffy because he can’t feel pain from physical punches unless its a sword or haki, but it surprised him which made him let go.

“I thought you finally gave up but you’re still a damn crybaby idiot, stop pestering me and leave!” Ace spat out, looking at Luffy like he was trash. The same look he gave him before they became brothers. Wait- _before they became brothers._

“Ace. How old am I right now?” Luffy spoke clearly suddenly, having stopped crying and suddenly serious. It made Ace, despite not caring why Luffy was crying or really not caring at all about Luffy, raise a brow. To his knowledge Luffy was just a idiot who didn’t know the world could be cruel, he was just a brat who did nothing but laugh. So what the hell made him suddenly have such a serious look, as if he actually had problems? Irritating. 

 

“I guess you really have hit your head too much while chasing me, you’re always bragging you’re almost seven years old yet you forget your own age?” Ace tried layering as much sarcasm and mock into his tone as possible, hoping even the dense idiot would pick up on it, 

 

“Almost seven..? Which means-” Luffy gasped, eyes wide, “I’m six.” Luffy suddenly frowned and seemed to be think in thought. Ace scowled, this kid never thought, ever, it was like his brain was just a lump of rubber rather than an actual working brain. Yet the brat seemed to be actually _thinking_. Ace didn’t know how to describe it, but it was like the air or aura around Luffy changed, as if he wasn’t looking at some crybaby 6 year old idiotic brat. Was he imagining things?

Meanwhile Luffy was thinking. Luffy, still isn’t the smartest. He usually doesn’t think, ever, and just does whatever. But over the years as he became the Pirate King, he started to think a little. Not much, he was still clueless, didn’t think what he was doing, and never had plans. But when it involved his friends, and the people important to him, he did think. Trao was 7 years older than Luffy, he remembered. He remembered once that Trao mentioned that he was told he was going to die when he was 13, because of a disease where he lived. If Luffy was currently 6 in this timeline, which meant… Trao was 13. Luffy bit his lip. 

“Ace, how long have I been here? With Dandan.” Luffy’s tone was still serious, and so was his face as he turned to look at Ace. Ace frowned, was this really Luffy?

“A week.” Ace answered, face just as serious. Something was definitely up, Luffy was too suspicious. He wasn’t acting like him, an idiot. It was like someone completely different. He should keep an eye on him.

“A week…” Luffy repeated, thinking again. He remembered chasing Ace for about 3 months before he finally met Sabo and became brothers with him, only then was he a few months away from turning 7. So in reality, he had turned 6 not too many months ago, despite his child self bragging that he was almost 7. Which meant, there might be hope, Hope that Cora-san, the man Trao mentioned might still be alive, trying to find a cure for Trao. He had to be. He won’t let him die. He’ll save this Cora-san for Torao, whenever Torao spoke of him, it was like speaking about his father, and it always made him seem painfully sad, and it made Luffy sad too. Torao was born in North Blue, Flevance. But the Cora-san guy died on some place called minion island. He remembered Torao’s story clearly, he never forgot a single detail, because the pain he felt from Torao as he told it burned it into his mind. He thought about everyone else, which made a memory of their corpses as they laid motionless and full of blood flash into Luffy’s mind, which only made him bite his lip harder and his face pale.  
Not now.

He had to save Cora-san for Torao. 

Sanji should either be with his rotten family, or with the old man, he wasn’t too sure on the time he was taken in by the old man but at least his life wasn’t in danger, the old man would save him. He definitely wanted to save him before he starved of course. Brook is already dead and wandering around without his crew, it was probably lonely but Luffy wasn’t strong enough to go to him yet. Arlong might already be where Nami is, he almost wishes he listened to her story now, but he’ll be sure to beat him up for her after. He also planned on saving Robin, but she was always on the run and in his current situation, he can’t catch her, so tricky. If only Torso was here to make one of his complicated plans. Franky should be safe, Usopp too, Chopper needs to eat that fruit first, but should probably arrive before he tries to give that mushroom to the doctor Chopper cared about. Which shouldn’t be soon. Jinbei he couldn’t recruit for awhile so- ugh. 

His brain was hurting again.  
This is why Luffy didn’t like thinking. 

“I’m going to the North Blue.” Was all Luffy said before taking off, running as fast as his little 6 year old body could, while also using his ability to grab onto trees and pull him towards the direction of the ocean faster, leaving Ace alone and incredibly suspicious (not that Luffy knew that). He really really wanted to spend time with Ace, him suddenly being alive and all, but he had to save Cora-san and Torao before it was too late, he might still be alive, still trying to find a cure, he had to be. He can’t be dead already, Luffy won’t let it happen. He wanted Torao to be happy. 

Ace was staring as Luffy took off, yeah, something was definitely strange. Luffy so easily used his weird rubber ability to run wherever the hell he was going, when before he couldn’t even stretch that far much less aim for the life of him before, yet he was stretching far and confident, as if he’d been doing it for years. Frowning, Ace gripped his metal pipe before running after Luffy, it was way too suspicious. Managing to catch up to Luffy, barely, he kept track on where he was heading… the ocean? The hell? He said something about heading to the North Blue, was he insane or stupid? Probably both because everyone, even little kids knew that you had to cross the Red Line to get from here to the North Blue, and even more people knew that the Red Line meant danger. How was he even supposed to get there? Ace carefully tailed Luffy, careful not to be spotted and stopped as Luffy came to a stop ahead, now at a beach where the ocean resided. Decent enough for a small boat to sail off in, but Luffy had no boat. 

“Boat… I need a boat. Boat. Boat… I can’t buy one, I’ll be scolded if I steal one… dammit! I’ll make a raft…” Luffy was talking to himself, you could tell he was rushing for whatever reason. He watched Luffy punch a tree and… was his arm black? Was that part of his rubber abilities that Luffy just never used? His suspicion really was just rising by the second as he gripped more on his iron pipe.  
Luffy knew Ace was there, he could sense him with his Observation Haki, Luckily, even though he lost his physical strength, his Haki was as strong as ever. He really needed to get stronger though, and fast, he won’t let the same thing happen again, ever. But at least with this, he can protect Trao and Cora-san while they’re injured. He was currently trying to make a raft by destroying this tree by punching repeatedly, but even with his Haki, the tree was taking awhile to break, but it did cause a lot of shaking.

“Dammit! Too weak!.” Luffy cursed at himself. He sensed something coming closer, from the water, and turned around to soon see a Sea King, baring its teeth and growling at Luffy, he must of woken him up. Luffy didn’t care, he was trying to make a raft to save Torao. Luffy was near the shore, close enough that the Sea King could attack him from that distance. Meanwhile Ace was watching with wide eyes “a Sea King..?” He muttered to himself in shock. This idiot made a Sea King angry, he could tell even from here that it was snarling and threatening to attack any moment, and Luffy wasn’t even moving, was that idiot frozen in fear? Clutching his iron pipe, Ace bit his lip. ‘There’s no reason to save him, it’s that idiots own fault after all…’ he frowned, grit his teeth, and cursed at himself as he was about to step in, before:

 **”Scram.”**

Both Ace and the Sea King froze, he saw as the Sea King looking afraid, slowly backing up. What the hell was happening?

**”Didn’t you hear me? Get lost.”**

The Sea King looked ready to beat it before Luffy suddenly looked like he realized and reached out to the monster.

 

“Wait!” Luffy suddenly yelled, The sea king stopped and looked at Luffy, “Take me to the North Blue.” The Sea King looked hesitant. And Luffy looked annoyed and Impatient.

 _”Did you not hear me? I said, take me to the North Blue, now, and as fast as possible.”_ The threatening tone returned and the Sea King whined, placing its head low to the ground as Luffy climbed up its head with no fear, plopping himself down and huffed.

“Let’s go, remain above water.” Luffy said, and the Sea King obeyed, not sinking below the water and keeping its head up so Luffy didn’t fall into the water. Ace was frozen, watching as Luffy quickly disappeared from sight, riding on a Sea Kings head, without fear. He just made a _Sea King_ afraid, tamed it, and made it take him to the North Blue for whatever reason. That wasn’t Luffy, It couldn’t be. Luffy was an idiot. Luffy was a sheltered brat. Some 6 year old kid that cried all the time and spouted nonsense about becoming a pirate and wanting to be friends. Despite his small build, scratchy high pitched voice, and the obvious body of a kid, Luffy didn’t feel anything like a kid. 

Yeah, Ace was definitely suspicious about this kid, question is, would he be coming back? 

_‘Ha, what am I saying? He’s just a brat, some crybaby weakling. He’s going to be killed for being an idiot, no way he’d be gone for more than just a few hours, maybe a day, it’s impossible to make it to the North Blue, well he’s stupidly stubborn so he’ll probably die trying, serves him right!’_ Ace laughed to himself, trying to laugh off his shaken nerves, and he really couldn’t bite back the feeling that Luffy would come back, perfectly fine as if nothing happened.


	3. A certain straw hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy travels the North Blue to save Law and Corazon, and doing what he does best, causing havoc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rn is all him traveling the NB and saving Corazon and Law from Doffy, And corazon not believing how strong Luffy is, and traveling back to Foosha Village. Lots and lots of that Sea King too. Also Luffy being strong.
> 
> And Luffy being Luffy of course.  
> Please pray for Ace.
> 
> EDIT:  
> I made a huge mistake where he traveled to a completely destroyed country, Laws homeland, forgetting that he wasn't there when he met Corazon but at Rubeck island instead.
> 
> Edit 2: realized it was actually minion island wow I love making mistakes finally fixed it :') forgive me with mistakes I have no beta reader to point these out and plus since this is a diff timeline, things happen differently. There's a lot of math involving to find out what certain characters are doing at certain times and a lot of vague or unknown information about characters history or when certain things happened. I have notes but I still forget some things, forgive me. I'm trying my best.

Luckily for Luffy, the Sea King kept its word, although when they got to the Red Line it showed some hesitation, but with some Haki and bribing with food, it managed to make it through. Luffy hid inside of its mouth in order to not be sent flying and drown, the Sea King didn’t even attempt to try to eat him, knowing he’d probably just be beaten up from inside his stomach. Remembering the fairly simple way to get to the Red Line, something Luffy remembered vividly was a easy task. But knowing how to get to an island that he’s never been to, in the North Blue that he’s not exactly familiar in, was another task. The Sea King looked obviously fatigued after they crossed the Red Line, although in a rush, he decided to let it rest, taking it to the first island he saw. On his way there, he covered his arms in haki before reaching into the ocean and scooping fish up, feeding some to the Sea King and mainly to himself. Once they reached the land, he quickly noticed there was a town, he didn’t bring any money with him, but then again, he’s a pirate. Snickering as he jumped off onto the shore, gaining some odd looks from the fishermen and passerbyers there, probably because he was some kid riding a Sea King but Luffy didn’t care, he turned to the Sea King,

“You’re not gonna think of leaving, right?” Luffy asked, he didn’t add any Haki in it but he would if he needed to. Luckily it seemed like he didn’t, as the Sea King simply huffed and shaked his head. 

“Good!” Luffy grinned, “I think I’ll call you King, cuz you’re a Sea King! I’ll call for you once I got stuff I need, It’ll be quick so don’t get in trouble!” Ironic for Luffy to tell someone to not get in trouble, and he knew this and couldn’t help but snicker. Running towards the town, ignoring the odd looks, and began to search for shops. He needed a compass, he almost went for a Log Pose but then remembered that this wasn’t the Grand Line but the North Blue, and that a normal compass is used instead. He also needed a map and figure out where he was and how he could get to Minion Island, since that's where Law said he was when he joined Mingo. When he became Pirate King, before… everything happened, Nami scolded him saying “What if me and the others who can navigate are somewhere else? Like when I was at Zou! You need to at least learn how to read a Log Pose and a map!”.

He was glad she scolded him, and taught him how to read a map. A compass should be even more simple than a Log Pose, right? He’ll ask the salesperson when he “buys” one. Luffy ran up to a group of middle aged men that seemed nice enough. 

 

“Ossan!” Luffy called to one of them, looking up, his 6 year old body really was short, but luckily he got used to feeling short thanks to some two people.

 

“Where can I buy a map of the North Blue?” He asked, the man scratched his beard. 

“Doing some errands for your parents? Lets see… a map shop huh? That shops the closest, and it aint too bad either.” the middle aged man replied, pointing to a shop. Luffy grinned and took off, waving at the guy.

 

“Thank you!!” Luffy yelled, running towards the shop. Scurrying inside the shop, he saw tons of maps and compasses. There also didn’t seem any maps resembling being from the Grand Line, but that was expected. And that also wasn’t needed at the moment. 

 

“Welcome- oh. You lost, boy?” A burly, muscular man asked, looking up from his newspaper curiously.

“Nope! I need a compass and a map of the North Blue! One that shows me how to get to Minion Island! Also, what island is this?” Luffy asked, running up to the counter. 

“Minion Island? Weird destination you got there boy, here.” The man pulled out a map, pointing to a location on the map, “Right now we’re here, Minion Island is over here. Ain’t too far. Take maybe a day or two if you got a good boat and the winds nice.” the old man hummed, picking up a compass and throwing it on the counter along with the map.

 

“Alright, your total is 18,000 beri’s, pay up.” he grunted, handing out his hand to Luffy.

“Uhn! Ok!” Luffy instead sent a wave of conquerors Haki, immediately knocking the poor guy out. 

“Shishishi, sorry! Don’t have any money, bye bye!” Luffy took the map and compass and ran off, leaving the guy unconscious as he made his way to the next destination, to get food.On his way to following wherever he smelled food, he noticed an outside shop selling a small backpack, he could store the map and compass in there. Still being far away, he knocked the old guy out, it sure was helpful that his Haki didn’t disappear. Luckily, no one was shopping there and didn’t really think twice about an old man suddenly falling asleep. They also didn’t care that Luffy went up and swooped the backpack right up, walking away with it as he placed his new map and compass in it. Now back to finding food. He quickly found a restaurant and bursted in, ordering food. He was only able to order seconds before the owner came over, with an obviously not friendly smile. 

 

“Just asking, boy, do you have the money to pay for all this food?” He asked in a threatening tone, Luffy just shoved the last of the food in his mouth, swallowed it all, and grinned.

“Nope!” He laughed, but the owner wasn’t laughing. Instead, he hit Luffy right on the head, and started yelling. Although it didn’t hurt. 

“So what the hell are you gonna do about all that food you ate, huh?!” the owner yelled, picking Luffy up by his shirts collar, Luffy’s grin got wider. 

“It was great! Thanks!” Luffy laughed before he stretched his arm all the way to the door, which made everyone drop everything and open their eyes wide in surprise, including the owner. He zipped out, and ran away, laughing when he thought about the faces everyone made. Guess it was time to leave. On his way back to where he left King, he saw a fish stand, hanging fish out for sell and Luffy quickly stretched his arms to grab nearly half the stock, grinning as he continued to ran, careful not to drop them. The owners eyes grew wide in surprise, not believing what he just saw before he stood up, and took after him.

“Thief!! Stealing brat, get back here!!” With Luffy carrying a ton of fish, being in his 6 year old body, the man was quite close to catching him. He considered knocking him out with Haki too, but thought of something more interesting as he saw the shore in view. Taking a deep breath, he yelled at the top of his lungs, 

**“KIIIIIING!!!!”**

The ocean rippled and splashed, before a large Sea King erupted from it, looking over at Luffy. The guy chasing Luffy froze in his tracks, and the others near the shore either froze or took off running. Luffy wanted to roll on the floor laughing, but it was time to go. 

“Shishishi! King! I brought you food! It’s time to go!!” Hearing, ‘I brought you food’ made the guy take off running, yelling “I’M SORRY!!!’ as he ran away. Luffy laughed and gave all the fish to the Sea King, he didn’t want to starve King, he was taking him where he needed anyways. After King ate, Luffy hopped up on his head again and pulled out his map, examining it. He looked where the man pointed where they were at, and stared at the map, trying to think, which wasn’t his specialty exactly, but was needed here, he didn’t have Nami yet afterall. He pulled out his compass next, checked the direction, looked at the map again, then pointed.

“That way, King.” Luffy ordered, to which King followed. 

….

….

….

…

….

 

…..

 

….

 

….

….

Like the guy who gave Luffy the map said, it took only a day to arrive, being the fact he didn’t have a ship that relied on the wind, but a Sea King who was used to nonstop swimming. Once he got close enough to land, he hopped off of King and turned around. 

 

“Stay here, I’ll call for you again later, I need to save Torao and Cora-san.” Luffy ordered, King huffed and dived back underwater to wait to be called again. First he had to find Torao. Luffy closed his eyes and used his observation Haki, he quickly found him, which made Luffy sigh in relief. Now the devil fruit. This time he listened to The Voice, listening closely for the devil fruit, he soon picked up on it as it was being carried by someone, seemingly in a hurry. It didn’t seem like a bad presence like Mingo, so it should be safe. Luffy quickly ran towards where he sensed the devil fruit, he needed it to save Torao. There were tons of people running around, probably Mingos men who were searching for Torao, Luffy assumed. Anytime he was noticed by them, he easily knocked them out with Haki, and continued running to where the fruit was. When he got close enough to see who was carrying it, the person holding it tripped over nothing and went tumbling down the snowy hill. Clumsy, like how Torao described Cora-san. 

“Oi!” Luffy called, running over, the man quickly turned around and guarded the fruit more.

“Are you Cora-san? Torao’s…. Dad? Guardian? He always talked about you like you were his dad, so I’m going with that.” Luffy huffed, running up to Corazon. Corazon looked confused as the small, 6 year old Luffy got closer. 

“Torao… do you mean Law? Do you know him?” Corazon seemed to relax a little, but still on guard. Luffy nodded.

“Yeah, he’s important to me. That fruit will save him right? Let’s go! I’ll protect you, I won’t let you die, you mean a lot to him.” Luffy huffed, motioning Corazon to follow him. Corazon looked obviously confused, and shocked, that a scrawny kid who didn’t even look to be 10, and couldn’t even reach his chest height wise, said he’d protect him. 

“There they are! Kill them!” Soldiers yelled, pointing guns at them. Corazon clicked his tongue and was about to jump in front of Luffy to protect him, before-

 **”Get lost.”**

All the soldiers eyes went white and collapsed, immediately fainting. Corazon’s eyes went wide in surprise, turning to the odd kid in pure shock.  
“... Was that-”

“That’s not important right now, what’s important is saving Torao!” Luffy called, running with Corazon quickly following. Luffy would very quickly and easily knock out any soldiers who came, staying away from paths he sensed Doflamingo was at, despite how badly he wanted to beat his ass again, Luffy knew he was far from being strong enough to do so. Corazon watched in awe from Luffy have so much control over his Haki, and also how strong it was.

“You… who are you?” Corazon asked, running besides Luffy. 

“Monkey D. Luffy. The Pirate King.” He may not be the Pirate King in the current timeline, but he had no intention on letting it be that way for long. He’d go to Raftel again, and become the King of Pirates for a second time, but not without saving all his friends first. 

“D? Pirate King?” Corazon bit his lip, the Pirate King thing was probably a kids nonsense, Corazon assumed, but the D worried him, Law never mentioned anyone named Luffy before, could he really be trusted? But he had to save Law, no matter what, and the kid seemed too honest to be lying about his care for Law. He decided to trust Luffy. The moment they got to where Corazon hid Law at, he was weary. He knew he decided to trust him, but…

“I sense Torao… he’s alive.” Luffy seemed relieved, so much it wiped away all doubts as Corazon opened the chest, Law trembling inside of it and looking between the two.

“Torao... “ Luffy immediately begun to cry the moment he saw Law, “You’re alive, Cora-san is still alive too, I’ll make sure it stays that way.” Luffy quickly wiped his tears, taking a deep inhale. 

“Cora-san… who… who is this kid?” Law huffed, out of breath.

“Luffy, according to him. He helped protect me as I came here. He claimed to know you, and that you were important, do you know him?” Corazon asked, looking at Law. 

“No… I don’t… know anyone named tha-” Law was quickly silenced with a large fruit being shoved in his mouth, Luffy had somehow snatched it from Corazon, and was trying to make Law eat it.

“That can come later! You need to hurry and eat this fruit so you can live!!” Luffy yelled, forcing Law to eat the fruit. Law managed to chew and swallow the fruit, coughing and gagging once it was down. Corazon was panicking because he didn’t even notice Luffy snatching it from him, which would’ve been bad if he wasn’t on his side.

“Disgusting! What the hell? That has to be the worst thing I’ve tasted in my life…” Law wheezed, catching his breath. Luffy snickered.

 

“I know right? Mine was terrible too, Sanji’s cooking is way way WAY better!” Luffy laughed, holding back from gagging as he tried not to remember what his devil fruit tasted like, and tried to remember how good Sanji’s cooking was instead, but that only put a sad and lonely smile on his face instead.

“I really miss his cooking…” Luffy muttered, Corazon looked at him.

“Luffy, you’re a devil fruit user too?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m a rubber human!” Luffy announced, before suddenly turning serious, “Vergo…” He muttered. Corazon paled but Law only looked confused by this name and the sudden change of tone. 

“That guy with stuff always stuck to his face is coming here, we need to leave, now.” Luffy said, and Corazon could say without a doubt that those eyes did not belong to a child. Corazon nodded before hurriedly picking up Law and turning towards Luffy. 

 

“This way.” Luffy said, running towards the direction of where he left King at. Vergo seemed to leisurely following them, obviously underestimating them. Who wouldn’t? To their knowledge, Law was dying, barely able to move, and Corazon was injured, unable to fight. Even if he saw Luffy, he’d just see a weak, helpless brat. Once he made it close to the shore, Corazon shouted.

“Hey! There’s no boat or anything, we all can’t swim, what’re you thinking?” Corazon was panicking, holding Law closer to his chest to protect him. Shit- did he just run right into a trap? Is this the end? He trusted some kid and now he and Law are both cornered? How else did he know who Vergo was? Corazon's mind panicked and flooded with worry. Luffy’s expression got serious again, yeah, definitely not the look of a child, at least, unless they’ve been through hell like Law. 

“Get behind me, I won’t let any of you get any more injured than you already are.” Luffy said. Corazon swallowed, but decided to trust Luffy as there wasn't much of a choice in his current condition and got behind him, which was odd because he was way more than twice Luffy’s height and Luffy looked unbelievably weak. 

“Finally got tired of running?” Vergo said, walking up to them slowly, obviously confident. Luffy glared. “What a scary look, don’t worry, I’ll make your deaths quick, except Law, we need your power, it’s obvious you ate the fruit.” 

“You’re not getting anywhere near Torao.” Luffy growled.

“I see.” Vergo replied, unamused. 

“Luffy, you can’t be planning on FIGHTING Vergo are you?! It’s impossible!” Corazon yelled, Luffy didn’t reply. Vergo eyed Corazon.

"So we were right afterall, you were a traitor... Our security seems to have gotten rather lax. Yet from the time you disappeared and suddenly reappeared, not once did Doflamingo suspect you, because you're his brother. What a shame, he didn't seem too pleased when it became evident that you were a traitor." Vergo growled, stepping closer. But a sudden wave of conqueror’s haki went off, a large one, it made Vergo drop his weapon in surprise, freezing. Another wave, he dropped to the floor. He was caught completely off guard.

“Conqueror’s… Haki…” Vergo spat out, glaring. The haki only got stronger, making Vergo unable to even lift a finger, then to the point he couldn’t even speak a word. His eyes frantically darted to the 3 of them, trying to figure out who had such overpowering Haki, even stronger than what Doflamingo's was. Corazon looked to be shocked so it couldn't be him, Law looked clueless, but it couldn't possibly be from this other child- 

**”King.”** Luffy kept his haki strong, easily overpowering Vergo. Water splashed, swished around and made way for the Sea King that arrived out of the water, staring at the scene before him. Corazon’s and Law’s eyes were both wide in shock, unable to believe the fact a Sea King appeared from nowhere. Corazon held Law closer to protect him, though, not really sure how much it would help.

 **“King, cripple him and throw him in the water, make sure it’s enough so that he can’t swim. Don’t bother eating him, he’s not worth it.”** Luffy spoke with so much force, power, and command, that Law and Corazon who were behind him, could sense his overpowering haki, even though it wasn’t directed to them. It made it difficult for them to breathe with such pressure. The Sea King huffed, red eyes turning to look at Vergo. 

“Oh right, Vergo is specialized in armament haki, that’d be a pain to chew…” Luffy muttered, before the strongest wave of haki was made, knocking out Vergo. Corazon couldn’t believe his eyes, Vergo, one of the strongest next to Doflamingo himself on the island, was knocked out by a child’s Haki alone. Maybe he was dead after all, no that’d be bad because then Law wouldn’t have gotten the fruit. Good thing he wasn’t dead then. Then suddenly, the Sea King grabbed Vergo, picked him up, and chomped right through his torso, chewed on him a few times like his body was some kind of chew toy, and spat him out into the ocean, as if he got bored. It caused Corazon to cringe. 

 

“Good boy! I’ll be sure to give you something that would be way more tasty than Vergo could ever be. Once I get Sanji, I’ll have him treat you to something too! It’s super tasty and I know you’ll love it!” Luffy laughed, as if their lives weren’t in danger a few seconds ago. The Sea King just made some content chuffing noises. 

“Right, we need to get going, here isn’t safe, King, can you carry them too? We need to leave quickly.” Luffy asked, looking up at the monster. The monster stared at Law and Corazon, before simply nodding with a huff.

“Yosh! Let us crawl on and let’s get out of here!” King nodded again, placing its head low enough for the 3 to get on. Corazon was a bit hesitant, but it seemed like Luffy had complete control over it, and they really did need to run away, so he crawled on with Law, Luffy sitting fearlessly on top of its head, pulling out a compass from his backpack and pointing towards a direction, the Sea King hurriedly swimming towards there, and Minion Island slowly became impossible to see. 

 

….

….  
…

 

“Where are we going?” Corazon asked Luffy, who was staring at a Map of the North Blue and a compass. Luffy turned towards Corazon.

“East Blue, to my hometown, where I came from, I rode King from there to here.” Luffy replied, grinning as he turned back to the map. 

 

“East Blue?! Didn’t you have to cross the Red Line for that?? How did you do that?” Corazon would’ve stood up in shock, if he wasn’t afraid of falling off the Sea Kings head and tumbling into the sea, essentially drowning because all of them can’t swim. 

 

“Huh? Oh, I sat in Kings mouth as he swam up.” Luffy replied, still glancing between the map and the compass. 

“You what.” Corazon couldn’t believe he just heard Luffy correctly, so he needed to hear it again. 

“We’ll have to do the same when returning, don’t worry, he won’t eat you.” Luffy smiled, Corazon just stared silently, before Law started having a coughing fit. Both Corazon and Luffy panicked.

 

“Torao! Are you ok?!” Luffy yelled, quickly grabbing a hold of Law. Law nodded, although trembling. 

 

“You need to cut the poison out of you already, or you’ll die before we make it back…” Luffy frowned, worry obvious on his face. 

“What?” Law looked at Luffy confusedly. Luffy hummed, trying to think of what Law said he did to save himself, although it was years ago when Law told him the story, he still remembered. 

“You gotta use your ability to find where where the poison is and cut it out, it’s possible with your ability, but it takes a lot of stamina, and you’re not used to your ability yet, so it might take a few days for you to fully take the poison out.” Luffy explained, although most of his words were what Law said, because Luffy wasn’t good at explaining.

“You like, do this with your hands,” Luffy began explaining in his own words, because he didn’t really know how to explain otherwise, and his hand made the same shape as what Law used to do before making a room, “and you say “Room” n like, a clear bluish bubble appears? The bigger it is the more tired you got- I mean get.” Luffy corrected himself, remembering that Law just recently got his powers. Both Law and Corazon were looking at Luffy strangely.

“...How do you know so much about my ability? And what I can do with it?” Law asked, looking at Luffy cautiously. Luffy hummed, he was bad at lying, so he wasn’t even gonna try.  
“Secret!” Luffy snickered, it was fun seeing their surprised faces, so hiding how he knew all this was fun, but it was kind of lonely being the only one who remembered everything. What if he was the only one in the whole crew who remembered anything? Law didn’t recognize him, neither did Ace, so obviously they didn’t have their memories. The memories of all the time they spent together, fighting together, protecting each other. Law didn’t remember that they met, made an alliance, fought together for so long, or that they were- 

“Luffy?” Corazon looked over worriedly, Luffy realized he was making a sad smile. Sad smiles didn’t suit Luffy, so he snickered again and turned towards the map, he really wasn’t good with thinking. 

“If you don’t mind me asking… how did you learn about Haki, and, master it at such a young age?” Corazon asked cautiously, he still hardly knew anything about this Monkey D. Luffy, D’s were tricky ones. Corazon saw that Luffy noticeably got stiff for a moment, then wondered if it was a touchy subject. He cursed at himself, a normal kid, no matter how talented, couldn’t learn and master Haki at such a young age unless he had a hell of a childhood. Corazon quickly rushed to get the next words out,

“If you don’t want to talk about it that’s-”

“I had to, I needed to be strong to protect everybody.” Luffy spoke, not turning around and still looking down at the map, although it didn’t seem to be his focus. 

“I learned haki, and mastered it as best as I could, so I could become strong. So I could go on an adventure with my friends, and protect them. I needed to be strong for that, they were strong, too. So I had to be really really strong, to protect my strong friends.” he continued, Corazon and Law were both silent, intently listening to Luffy.

“But I wasn’t strong enough. I promised. I promised I would protect them and yet- I failed. I broke my promise and all of them were gone- I couldn’t- It wasn’t enough.” Luffy shook his head, but turned around with a large grin. 

 

“But, I’ll become stronger this time, so that it won’t happen again! I’ll train so so so much more, and become the strongest in the world! No, stronger than that! And so will they, everyone will be so much stronger, that no one could even dream to harm them!” Luffy declared, suddenly standing and pointing a direction. 

“Alright! King! That way, full speed ahead!!” Luffy laughed, and King seemed to tiredly huff as he increased in speed, obviously not content but not really complaining. Corazon didn’t really get Luffy’s story, but he didn’t want to press any further. He couldn’t. Not when his voice sounded so _painfully broken_. What he could make out from it was that he probably had a group of friends, and something happened that got all but him killed. And he decided that he’ll make another group of friends, but this time be stronger so that it won’t repeat. Luffy really looked no older than 8, maybe 9 if pushing it. The fact that such a thing happened pained Corazon, really, why was this world so cruel to these children? They should be laughing, playing with other kids, carefree and not afraid of dying or having all their friends murdered, kids shouldn't be dealing with such problems! Corazon glanced at Law, who seemed to be in deep thought, or, like he was trying to remember something. Really, how did Luffy know Law? Law seemed to have no clue whatsoever who he was, yet Luffy knew his name, about Corazon, the situation he was in, and about his abilities that Doflamingo, who was in possession of the fruit, barely knew about. The kid was odd, but he couldn’t press for more info, if Luffy’s past was as painful as that. But age shouldn't be a touchy subject right? However, Law asked before Corazon got to.

“Luffy, how old are you?” Law asked, it was odd for Luffy to hear him be called that instead of straw hat-ya like he was used to, but he quickly replied-- without thinking that is. 

“22! Ah-” Luffy froze. He's not 22 right now he's 6, “wait no, 6. I turned 6 a few months ago.” Law rose a brow.

“How do you mess up your age with that big of a gap.” Law muttered, shaking his head.

“Dunno. I don't think about it much, I woke up from a nap and asked Ace how old I was before taking off to the North Blue to come find you guys.” Luffy laughed.

“How did you even know about us? And why did you want to save us?” Law asked, he seemed like he couldn't quite grasp something.

“Hmmmmm, secret! And obviously the second part is cuz you're important to me, Torao! And Cora-san is important to you so I couldn't let him die either.” Luffy grinned in reply, sitting himself down and checking the compass.

“... I don't get how a stranger could be so important to you that you'd risk your life to come save.” Law shook his head.

“Shishishi” Snickering, Luffy looked around and observed his surroundings, “mmmmm, we'll get to the Red line in another day or two, and then it'll only take another day or two to get to Dawn Island. Dunno, Nami is way better at this navigation thingy than I am.” This was gonna be a long trip, never did Corazon think he’d be running away from his brother after saving a dying child, end up being saved by some random kid, then riding a Sea King away and to the Red Line.

Well there’s a first time for everything.

 

 

It was safe to say that the trip over the Red Line was a nightmare. First, they had to crawl into the mouth of a Sea King, then, they had to all fit in there as they were thrown side to side in there, trying to avoid getting dirty which was quite honestly impossible, considering well, they were literally in a monsters mouth. When the mouth finally opened, giving all 3 fresh air instead of the horrendous breath of the Sea King, Corazon and Law made a sigh of relief, well they weren’t dead. Luffy on the other hand, was laughing and cheering. 

 

“WOO! That was fun!! King, how are you holding up?” Lufffy asked, hopping out of Kings mouth and onto his snout, King gave a confident huff sound in reply. 

“Oh!! You’ve gotten stronger!! Before you were all worn out, look at you, King! Swimming over the Red Line and not being tired, so cool!!” Luffy’s voice only got louder, and King made more confident chuffing noises as he let Law and Corazon out, them carefully crawling onto the top of King. 

“This is great! We can get to Dawn Island quicker!!” He cheered, King proudly speeding up. 

“Ah, more importantly, Torao, you need to hurry and cut the poison out!” Luffy exclaimed, turning to Law worriedly. 

“Even if I knew how to, I don’t have anything to cut with.” Law sighed, he was feeling a bit weak but nothing compared to before he swallowed the fruit. 

“That’s right!! Your sword! You don’t have it!!” Luffy yelled as he groaned in frustration, everything was so complicated!

“Oh, I have a small blade, would that help?” Corazon offered, pulling out a small knife. He ignored the part about Law’s sword, seeing how asking questions to the strange kid proved to be useless. 

“I still don’t don’t know how to use my abilities…” Law sighed, taking the small knife from Corazon and staring at it. 

 

“Uhhhhh first you gotta find the poison in your body, like, scan it, using the blade? Like if you were using armament haki on the blade I guess, except with your fruit? But you gotta make a room first.” Luffy tried to explain, Law only explained what his abilities were and not really how he did it, so Luffy had no idea how to tell Law how to use his devil fruit that was entirely different from his. 

“... I don’t know what haki is or how to use it.” Law replied, looking up at Luffy who groaned and fell back onto King, flailing his arms like a child. Now he seemed like the 6 year old he was. 

 

“So complicated!! I don’t know _how_ to use your abilities I only know what they do!” Luffy continued throwing a fit before trying his best to tell Law what to do, and times it only became more confusing for Law when he tried decoding Luffy’s childish explanations that included lots and lots of sound effects. Gradually, throughout the day, Law managed to get most of the poison out, beginning to get used to using his abilities but it still drained him, and he couldn’t make that large of a Room. The process continued until they got near Dawn Island, it being barely visible in the distance. 

 

-

-

-

 

-

-

Ace was at the same spot, everyday. Everyday, he’d sit for an hour or two where he hid when Luffy suddenly took off on top of a Sea Kings head. Each passing day, Ace would tell himself over and over that he was _not_ worried, just suspicious. He didn’t even know if Luffy would even come back, or if he was dead. The later seemed more believable. He always had this undying and incredibly annoying feeling that Luffy would return perfectly fine. Luffy’s sudden change was just too strange. He only knew the kid for a week and avoided him as much as possible, but no matter how much he tried to ditch him, Luffy would always run after him with a huge grin, yelling they should be friends. No matter how much he beat Luffy up, treated him like trash, basically almost killing him multiple times without so much of a gance, but he always had this huge, stupid grin on his face and still yelled he wanted to be friends. If he could describe Luffy in a few words it would be: Stupid, careless, oblivious to the world, sheltered and a crybaby weakling. 

Although stupid and careless still seemed valid, Ace wasn’t so sure about the crybaby weakling part anymore. Wait no, Luffy was definitely still a weakling he could easily beat. The weird trickery he did on the Sea King won't work on him!

Ace saw a sea king getting closer to the island, his eyes wide in surprise as he hid more, completely out of sight. Not that it would’ve helped at all in the slightest, Luffy could easily sense him with his haki, but there was no way Ace knew that. But Luffy did, he sensed Ace the moment the island barely came into view, he looked like he was about to explode in excitement.

“King, can you go faster? We’re almost there. I’ll give you the best food this island has to offer tomorrow!” King was getting tired, but it wouldn’t take long to get there so he decided to listen and go faster. Once they were close to shore, Luffy jumped up and started waving his arms.

“OOOOIII!!! AAAACE!!!” Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs, Ace froze. How they hell did he know he was there? Or was he just calling his name? “You waited for me to return?! Thanks!!” Luffy knew that the current Ace probably wasn’t, but he wanted to joke around. Immediately, Ace jumped out, raising his iron pipe.

“Like hell I was!! So what? Got lost and came back? You must be stupid to think you could’ve gone to the North Blue by yourself, I’m surprised you didn’t die, doesn’t matter either way to me though!” Ace snickered, trying to put up a front. He was actually disbelieving of what he saw, him uninjured and two others, casually riding on the Sea King. 

“I actually just came back from the North Blue! These are my friends!!” Luffy replied, now close enough to shore to jump off onto land, Law and Corazon following by carefully crawling off. 

“I don’t care about your friends! You all could die for all I- wait. Did you just say you came back from the North Blue? You crossed the Red Line?” Ace froze, processing what he just heard. 

“Yeah! We hid inside King’s mouth when we passed the Red Line! It took longer than I thought to get there and back tho.” Luffy replied.

“That just proves my theory. You’re suspicious. I’ll get rid of you right now.” Ace growled, pointing his pipe to Luffy with a vicious glare.

“Ah, I gotta get my hat from Dandans place! Guys, let’s go! I’ll show you the way!” Luffy grinned, walking past Ace nonchalantly, Law only passing a glance as he went back to follow Luffy. Corazon simply bowed apologetically and also followed suit. Ace grit his teeth, violently gripping his iron pipe.

“Listen to me! You all are suspicious! I’ll-”

“Oh. I smell food! Dandan must be cooking! I’m hungry~ Let’s go, Torao, Cora-san!” Luffy pointed, before taking off.

“It’s Trafalgar…” Law muttered, but he could tell it was pointless. Corazon swiftly picked up Law (who grumbled he can walk on his own despite knowing he can’t keep up with Luffy), and quickly followed Luffy, leaving Ace alone with only his iron pipe and anger. The sounds of birds chirped as Ace stood there, looking like he was about to burst.

“You bastards..! LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!!”  
His call died out in the forest, standing alone. 

 

-

-

-

 

-

 

-

 

-

 

“Shishi! I’m glad I left my hat here, otherwise it might’ve gotten damaged when I went to the North Blue!” Luffy smiled, scurrying through his corner he had where he was allowed to put his stuff at, it was incredibly small but Luffy didn’t have much besides his hat to put there anyways. 

“A hat? Is it expensive or something if you’re worrying about it getting damaged?” Corazon asked curiously. 

“Nope! Well, actually I dunno. It was gifted to me by Shanks so it’s super important to me! I can’t let it get damaged! Oh, found it.” Luffy reached for his hat as Corazon gasped. 

 

“Shanks, you don’t mean Red-haired Shanks, do you?” Corazon couldn’t believe how odd this kid was, he could probably never get used to it. This kid was definitely full of surprises, Corazon thought. 

“Yeah!” Luffy grinned, picking up the hat and placing it on his head. Law froze. 

 

“You… not only are you a devil fruit user who’s mastered Haki at 6, but you have a hat from Red-haired Shanks… D’s really are a storm to be reckoned with…” Corazon muttered to himself, face palming and letting out a long sigh. Luffy laughed, but stopped immediately when he looked at Law.

 

“Torao?!” Luffy immediately ran over to Law, who had tears streaming down his face, completely frozen and eyes wide. 

“What’s wrong?! Is the poison hurting you?! Are you hungry? Hurt?” Luffy’s face flooded with panic, grabbing Law’s shoulder as he tried to figure out what’s wrong. Corazon had also ran over to Law, obviously in just as much panic. Law was unresponsive, completely quiet as tears continued to stream down, he opened his mouth but nothing came out for a long time, but when he finally manage to speak through his sobs, it was barely a mutter, 

 

“...... Straw Hat-ya…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure abt this ch, I felt like it might've been boring? I kinda wanted to show how Luffy would use haki in his advantage to wreck havoc in other small towns, feel free to leave your thoughts if you rather have me tone that down!


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law's memories have returned and Luffy decides its time to get Zoro. Please pray for Ace because he'll b dealing w luffy a lot. Law isn't helping w that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's current ages:
> 
> Luffy: 6; Sanji 8; Nami: 7; Law: 13; Chopper: ...4; Robin: 17, Franky: 23; Brook: … that doesn’t matter he’s a skeleton…; Zoro: 8; Sabo: 10, Ace: 10

_”.... Straw hat-ya…?”_

 

That one, quiet mutter froze Luffy, eyes going wide and the arms that were gripped on Law’s shoulders trembled as they squeezed tighter. Swiftly, Law pulled Luffy into a tight hug, burying his face into the crook of Luffy’s neck. 

 

“I broke my promise. I’m sorry, Straw hat-ya.” Law muttered. Immediately, Luffy snapped. 

“Why are you apologizing?!” Luffy cried out, tears now flowing down his face too, “It’s not your fault!” 

“Yes it is!” Law yelled back, squeezing Luffy tighter, “I **_died!_** I was too weak and couldn’t keep my promise! I said I wouldn’t!” 

“I swore I would protect you all! I said I wouldn’t let any of you die! I lied! I couldn’t do **anything** as you all started to die! I couldn’t protect any of you!!” Luffy screamed louder, clutching at Laws shirt as he sobbed.

 

“You shouldn’t have had to protect me! I should’ve been stronger and not weak!” Laws mind was a blur, he just raised his voice as he desperately held Luffy, as if afraid that if he let go Luffy wouldn’t be there anymore.

“They were my crew, Trao! My friends! The ones who stayed by my side and went on so many adventures with me!! Yet I couldn’t protect a single one!” Luffy buried his face into Laws chest, breath shaky and uneven. 

“I couldn’t save you, I couldn’t save them. I couldn’t save _anyone_.” Luffy sobbed, barely managing to get the words out through the lump in his throat, it was difficult to even breathe. Corazon was frozen. He had no clue what was happening. Suddenly they were both broken down and sobbing. What they were saying was making no sense, died? Law is alive and right there though. He didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything and just remained completely still. 

“Straw hat-ya, they’re not dead anymore. Right now… Right now they’re alive. Like before. They’re alive. And you’re going to save them, right?” Law tried to speak in a calm tone, but it was shaky also. Luffy nodded. 

“But I failed… I failed as a captain, Trao… I was supposed to protect them, and I couldn’t even do that. What kind of Pirate King can’t even do his job as a captain..?” Luffy’s voice was just a whisper at this point, weak and cracking. 

 

“You didn’t fail, we just weren’t strong enough, none of us were. We were strong, but not strong enough to fight against the world. But we have another chance, we can become stronger so that we can fight against the world this time, then we can wreak havoc again, alright?” Law gently slid his now small fingers through Luffy’s hair, gently making him look up and softly kissed Luffy’s cheek, right on his scar where salty tears covered it. 

 

 **THUD!!**

 

Law flinched and looked up, and saw Corazon on the floor, shock apparent on his face. Law turned away, he had forgotten he was there. He got completely distracted. 

“Trao..?” Luffy muttered, peeking up at Law. 

“... I believe we owe Corazon an explanation, especially after our little outburst. Though, whether he chooses to believe us or not, is up to him. I wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t though, I wouldn’t either.” Law sighed, shaking his head. 

“an explanation?” Luffy sniffled, tilting his head, “about how we came from the future?” He blurted. Law sighed again, something he did often when he was with Luffy, of course Luffy would just blurt that out. 

“Yes, that.” Law nodded, over the years he learned it was basically pointless to scold Luffy, so he wasn't even going to try. 

“I'm sorry, but what's going on, Law?” Corazon sputtered, scurrying to stand up, nearly tripping in the process. Law wiped his face, he had stopped crying but his cheeks still were covered in tears. 

“Corazon, feel free to believe this as child's nonsense, It seems straw hat-ya had kept his memory the entire time, while as I didn't remember anything until I saw his hat.” Law carefully began to explain, making sure to not throw too much at Corazon at once or saying anything too outrageous-- as if being from the future wasn't crazy enough as it is. He looked at Corazon for a reaction, he expected to see disbelief on Corazon’s face, but instead got a shocked, but mindful face that showed he was listening, waiting for Law to go on.

“We were in a war.” he continued, glancing at Luffy to see him already have an angered expression. Law gently pat the back of Luffy’s head, comforting him. He pushed aside Corazon's shocked reaction and once again went on,

“There was too many, fatigue was getting the best of us and we didn't even have time to recover or fall back.” Law felt Luffy squeeze his shirt, clutching it tightly.

“They were like bugs, no matter how much we beat or knocked out, more and more came.” Luffy muttered into Law's shirt, slightly muffling his voice. 

“Yes. And there were particularly strong people there to, keeping us busy. We couldn't escape, we couldn't take refuge for long, we had close to no time to regain our stamina, and that's exactly what they planned.” Law pulled Luffy closer, knowing the next part would affect him. 

“.... I lasted 5 days. I wasn't the first to go, but one of the firsts.” He muttered, feeling Luffy go stiff in his grasp, it was obvious that Luffy was desperately trying to hide his negative reactions. 

“Me and another skilled doctor took care of everyone's injuries while we fought. But my abilities take a lot of stamina, eventually I couldn't use them anymore and became severely weakened, that led to my death.” Law saw Corazon's dark expression and bit his lip.

“Anyways, I'm not sure how it happened or why, but it did and here we are. Anything really can happen in the Grand Line it seems.” Law decided to end the topic about their deaths there. 

“The Grand Line?!” Corazon jumped, stepping back in shock.

“Yeah! We were on our way back from Raftel!” Luffy grinned, and Law knew that grin. It was the grin he made when he was trying to forget something bad, he knew Luffy didn't like staying sad. 

“Straw hat-ya, we're trying to make this _believable_. Coming from the future is already unbelievable enough as it is without mentioning that.” Law sighed, holding Luffy’s hand. 

“Please tell me at least that was a lie.” Corazon begged, Law simply shook his head.

“Straw hat-ya can't lie to save his life.” Law said, Luffy laughing in reply. 

“So then… What you said earlier about being the Pirate King-”

“Yep! I'm the king of pirates!!” Luffy exclaimed, Law shaking his head.

“And there goes all chances of him believing us.” Law's voice was soaking in sarcasm. Corazon remained silent for a long time, thinking. 

“I'll believe you.” He decided. Law rose a brow.

“That easily?” Law asked.

“Yeah, Luffy has unbelievably strong Haki that would take years to master, no matter how gifted you are, without years of practice you can't fully use Haki to the level he is. Plus, he had knowledge of things he normally shouldn't. And most importantly, I know you wouldn't lie about something like this, Law.” Corazon's face was serious, he trusted Law fully, and even though their story seemed too crazy to be true, he decided to trust them. Law's eyes widened, that's right, Corazon was like this, he nearly forgot. Law couldn't help the small smile on his face form, and Corazon couldn't help but stare at it in amazement, he had only seen sadness and anger in this boy. 

“Shishishi! As expected of the guy Trao talked so great of!” Luffy grinned as Law pushed his hat down more, covering more of his face, something Law did when he was embarrassed.

“Shut up, Straw Hat-ya.” He grumbled. Corazon was brought to tears, a large, goofy smile that he couldn't stop even if he wanted to formed, and he full on tackled the small Law, hugging the life out of him.

“I love ya, Law!” Corazon squeezed him, Law grumbling something incoherent and trying to cover his red face with his hat. When he heard that from Corazon last time, it was before his death. But he's alive this time. Because Luffy saved them. Law was saved by Luffy again. 

“Oh right, so, what're you guys planning now?” Corazon asked, freeing Law from suffocation and returning his blood circulation. Law turned to Luffy. A large, ear to ear grin formed on Luffy's face, that was his real smile, Law knew.

“I'm gonna retrieve the worlds greatest swordsman!” Luffy snickered.

“Zoro-ya?” Law immediately understood Luffy, who nodded eagerly in reply. 

“Zoro?” Corazon asked, it was a name he hadn’t heard of before. Although this was the “past” for Law and Luffy so it was probably a name he’d hear in the future. 

“Yup! My first mate and right hand man! The strongest swordsman for the world to know!” Luffy praised Zoro, he couldn't wait to see him again, he was practically jumping for joy.

“What about your brother, freckles-ya? Right now aren't you two on bad terms?” Law asked, Luffy made a loud hum signalling he was thinking in reply. 

“The first time, I chased Ace around for 3 months and found Sabo somewhere along those lines, and after becoming friends we became brothers.” Luffy explained.

“When freckles-ya leaves to set sail and eventually join the Whitebeard pirates, are you going to let him?” Luffy immediately nodded.

“Yeah, Ace really cared about moon beard guy a lot, I don't want to take that away from him.” Luffy replied, and Laws expression got slightly more serious.

“Even though _that_ might happen again?” Law asked.

“Ace will be stronger this time, I'll make sure of that. But if it does happen, I'll save him this time. For sure.” Luffy's face and tone had no doubt in it, he was sure it was going to work out.

“But Sabo… I don't want Ace or Sabo to go through that again, I won't let him set sail on that day. Maybe I'll make him join my crew… That'll be cool!” Luffy's eyes lit up, imagining one of his brothers in his crew. 

“Lets just hope Dragon doesn't miss his right hand man too much.” Law smirked.

“If dad happens to remember about him, I'll give him back if Sabo wants to join still. Maybe.” Luffy snickered, 

“You can't possibly be saying that _the_ Dragon is your dad- actually I'm not even surprised anymore. I don't think anything can surprise me at this point.” Corazon mumbled, Law scoffed.

“Don’t speak so soon. The Straw hats are always full of surprises. I learnt that the hard way.” Law replied, and Corazon could only sigh, not knowing what else was in store for him. At least Luffy found this amusing as he was laughing, quite loudly.

x

x

x

 

x

 

x

 

Ace was fuming. How dare those bastards ignore him?! All of them were suspicious, suddenly coming out of nowhere like that, they were all weird! A stupid looking clown guy with some kind of black feathered cloak, a creepy boy with white patches all over his skin, and then Luffy! AND A SEA KING! WHAT THE HELL?? And they so blatantly ignored his threats, do they think they're strong or something just because they somehow magically tamed a Sea King? Stupid! He'll beat them all up! He kicked the door open, making quite a lot of noise as he stomped up the stairs. Ace heard some voices from the room upstairs that he was forced to share with Luffy.

 

“.... I got the last of the poison out finally.” A dry, dark voice said.

“Your powers are always so cool to see!! Oh! Ace is back!” Ace was only halfway up the stairs before suddenly he was tackled, nearly falling down the stairs.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” This was not helping his mood. 

“Naa Ace, I changed my mind! I don't wanna be friends anymore.” Luffy said, hopping off of Ace with a grin. Ace scowled.

“Hell if I c-”

“Instead, I wanna be brothers!” the idiots smile got wider. 

“What.” Ace froze, then scowling more. The hell was Luffy saying?

“Didja know, if you exchange sake cups, you can become brothers?” Luffy continued. 

“Yes I know that but why the hell would I do that with y-” 

“So let's become brothers! It'll be great!” Luffy snickered, obviously not listening to Ace. Ace growled.

“Listen to me-!”

“Freckles-ya, you really should just give up.” The same dark and dry voice from before said, before Law stepped out and looked down where the two were on the staircase, “Straw hat-ya is incredibly stubborn. He won't give up till he gets what he wants. He'll bother you for 10 years if he has to, and I'm not even exaggerating.” he continued. 

“Tch. The new creepy suspicious kid huh? I don't care, I have no intentions on getting along with anyone.” Ace spat out, giving a death glare, the one that always made everyone afraid of him, except the idiot Luffy. Law didn't even flinch, he simply returned an unamused look, and it was pissing Ace off. 

“I see.” Was all Law said, before turning to Luffy, “So, Straw hat-ya, what's the plan? Are we leaving today or tomorrow?” Law asked, completely discarding Ace.

“Tomorrow. We eat lots first, then leave to Shimotsuki Village! Oh! We need to bring King lots of food. I wanna set sail today but I should let King rest to.” Luffy replied, mouth suddenly drooling over the thought of food. 

“I see. Shall we go hunting, then?” Law asked, to which Luffy eagerly cheered, Corazon walking out of the room to see the boys at the staircase.

“Huh? Where are you two going?” Corazon slowly began to walk down the steps.

“Hunting! Come with! More hands means more meat we can carry!” Luffy smirked before suddenly high tailing down the steps.

“Oi! Straw hat-ya! Don't just suddenly run off you idiot!” Law growled as he sprinted after Luffy.

“Luffy! Law! Wait a sec-” Corazon took a step down the stairs before completely tripping and began falling down. Ace moved out of the way as he watched a fully grown man roll down the stairs and lay there on the floor for a few moments before getting up as if nothing happened and running after the two who left. 

Ace was left in silence and confusion. And then he realized something.

 

“Wait- WHO ARE YOU CALLING FRECKLES?!” 

 

x

x

x

x

 

“Oi! Straw hat-ya! Stop going so fast!” Law yelled after Luffy as he ran, Luffy zipping through trees quickly as he laughed.

“Tch. Its hard keeping up with this body’s condition dammit!” Law spat out. Luffy immediately stopped and jumped down besides Law.

“Whoops. I got too excited when I thought we'd be eating meat. Too bad sanji isn't here to cook it for us.” Luffy sighed, stomach immediately growling at the thought of Sanji’s food.

“Indeed. Sanji-ya is a great cook.” Law agreed, he could really go for some of Sanji’s coffee right now. The moment Luffy spotted a monster, he attacked it.

“Gum-Gum pistol!!” Luffy yelled as he threw his fist covered in haki at the large boar, twice the size of him.

“Why did you use haki to punch something so weak?” Law rose a brow, Luffy ran over to the fallen boar mouth watering.

“Huh? Oh, so, I'm as stretchy as I am in the future luckily, and I obviously still have my haki, but my physical strength is the same as it was when I was 6, my normal attacks don't do much damage.” Luffy was obviously pouting, and Law had to hold back a laugh.

“Guess we both have training to do.” Law suggested, noticing Luffy perk up and yell “yeah!” Corazon was constantly smiling to himself as he watched Luffy and Law interact. Law had a good friend, he thought. 

Although the kiss on the cheek surprised him, perhaps the future Law is actually more touchy with his friends? Luffy seemed like a very clingy and affectionate person, so that was probably the only way Law could've comforted him. Corazon was just glad that the boy he knew before Luffy came, the angry, lonely, and overall sad boy, desperately trying to get rid of his emotions to stop his pain, wasn't permanent. He knew they were actually adults, just in their pasts bodies, but watching them bicker and fool around (Luffy doing the fooling around), Corazon couldn't help but just see them as kids. 

“What're you doing, grinning to yourself?” Law's voice snapped Corazon out of his thoughts and brought him back to reality. He watched as Luffy had a dead giant tiger over his back, carrying it easily despite his small build. This kid… Didn't he say that his physical strength has been reduced to his pasts strength? 

“Cora-san! Can you help carry those?” Luffy called, pointing to some other giant beasts he took down. Corazon quickly nodded and began lifting them up, and flinched. Law immediately noticed. 

“Corazon, I know you have ridiculous durability but you were shot a few times.” Law stated, looking over at Corazon. Corazon blinked in surprise at how quick Law noticed that-- he barely flinched yet Law noticed easily. Corazon instead pulled off a goofy smile.

“I'm fine! I've been through worse anyways.” yeah that didn't seem to make Law any happier. 

“What's wrong you guys? We gotta go cook this and give some to king!” Luffy called out from ahead. Law wasn't carrying any large beasts aside from 2 rabbits that were about the quarter of the size of Law. They didn't seem very heavy, Luffy must be thinking about Law's condition, really, what a good friend. He wondered if the rest of Luffy's crew got along as great with Law as Luffy did. Law and Corazon began walking behind Luffy, Luffy somehow skipping despite having a giant beast on his back. 

“Oh right, Law, are you in Luffy's crew?” Corazon looked over at Law who shook his head.

“No, I have my own crew. Well, not right now but I do in the future. I'm in a pirate alliance with Luffy.” He replied as he readjusted the rabbits in his arms to fit them in his grasp better. 

“A pirate alliance huh? You two get along well.” Corazon smiled, noticing Law pushing his hat down again. 

“... Not really.” Law muttered. And by the seas did Corazon fight back a laugh, he failed to fight back his grin though. Law seemed annoyed by this, but didn't comment on it. They continued to slowly follow Luffy from behind until they reached the beachy area from before when they got to the island. Luffy called for King who quickly appeared, and then began eyeing all the dead beasts. 

“Yo King! I brought food! Let's eat!!” Luffy cheered, throwing various beasts over near the sea King, but still had a large pile of beasts for himself. King happily accepted them and easily ate them quickly. Luffy began making a fire, throwing the meat over it with a large stick quickly to let it cook.

“Naa King, I wanna leave to get another friend tomorrow, so rest up today! Don't worry, he's in the East Blue like us so it won't be very far.” King simply huffed in reply, relieved to hear he won’t be crossing the Red Line again anytime soon. 

“Luffy, I know king is big but if you’re gathering all your crew members, we’ll need a boat. Pirates need a ship afterall.” Corazon added, sitting himself down and placing the beast he was carrying next to him. Luffy made a long hum. 

“Yeaaah but, I don’t have any money and almost everyone on this island knows me and won’t sell me a boat, since they know I wanna be a pirate n will probably just lecture me instead.” Luffy pouted, it looked incredibly childish in his 6 year old body. 

“Since I’m the oldest, I could buy a small fishing boat till we get a better one, but I also don’t have any money on me.” Corazon sighed, and watched in surprise as Luffy suddenly took the entire beast that was cooking over the fire and began wildly eating it as he threw another over the fire to cook.

“Money… ah! The Gray Terminal!” Luffy jumped up.

 

“Gray Terminal?” Corazon repeated as Luffy nodded.

“Yeah! Back then, me Ace and Sabo would steal n stuff to get money for a pirate ship! The Gray Terminal doesn’t have any rules.” Luffy replied. 

“No rules? You mean a lawless area?” Corazon asked, Luffy seemed confused by that word so Law nodded in his behalf.

“I see. In that case that means I should help right? I’ll see if I-”

 

“No.” Law interrupted, “You’re still injured Cora-san, as a doctor I will not let you recklessly run around after receiving so many injuries.” he finished, turning to look at Corazon with a slight glare.

“It’s fine, Law! I told you- I’ve been worse-” 

“That doesn’t mean I’ll just let you do whatever. I don’t have any of my tools on me so I can’t treat you, so you need to rest to recover.” Law’s glare only got worse and Corazon simply nodded in defeat. 

“Alright! Let’s eat and then go steal!” Luffy cheered, and only then did Corazon notice that almost all the beasts that were hunted were nothing but bones. 

 

“Oi! Straw Hat-ya! What have I told you about eating everything on your own?!” Law stood up, scolding luffy who was eating the scraps of meat on the remainder of bones.

“Ehhh… But, you guys were taking forever so I assumed you guys weren’t gonna eat.” Luffy whined, reaching over the fire to grab more cooked meat. 

“Room!” A transparent bluish bubble quickly appeared which made Luffy look up confusedly, “Shambles!” And before Luffy could grab the meat, a pebble replaced it. 

“Eh?!?!” Luffy jumped up, head whipping around to look at Law in disbelief. 

“Don’t complain, Cora-san and I would probably like to _eat_ before it completely disappears because of you.” Law said as he handed the meat over to Corazon. Corazon silently took it in confusion. Luffy went to reach for another piece of meat and once again it was replaced with a pebble. 

“Toraoooo!!” Luffy whined, looking over at Law angrily. The small room quickly disappeared and Law scoffed in reply. The two began to bicker but it was more of Luffy whining and throwing a fit as Law ignored him and continued to eat, making sarcastic comments or one liners in reply to Luffy. 

‘What… What a waste of abilities…’ Corazon thought to himself, especially because Law could only do a max of 3 rooms a day and he used one on taking food from Luffy. Of course he didn’t say this aloud and simply ate the meat silently. Law and Luffy really didn’t seem like adults like this. Law seemed mature but with his snide replies and sarcasm, it seemed a little childish. But still, to Corazon that was a lot better than the Law he knew in Minion Island. Corazon watched as Luffy continued to try to steal Law’s food and Law pushing Luffy’s hands away. He couldn’t help his smile, it seems Corazon is able to genuinely smile more with Luffy and Law, Law’s happiness is his own after all. 

X

X

X

X

X

“You’re staying back at the place Luffy is staying.” Law stated, tossing the now bare bones aside. 

 

“Huh? Why?” Corazon looked up, he had finished eating a while ago and was simply watching the two. Law let out a long sigh and shook his head, pinching the crease between his eyebrows. 

“As. I. Said. You’re going to _rest_ , Corazon. You need to heal.” Law emphasized, trying to make Corazon understand. 

“But… what about you? Don’t you need to rest?” Corazon’s pride was slightly hurt that he was being bossed around by a kid but then remembered he wasn’t one. 

“I got the poison out of my system already. A few days rest and I’ll be fine, the white patches will take awhile to go away though. But I can at least follow Luffy-- _**if he doesn’t run off on his own that is**_.” Luffy snickered in the background, which wasn’t a good sign, but Law would have gray hairs by the time he was 17 again if he bothered to get stressed each time. Corazon wanted to protest but decided that Law would probably just scold or lecture him until he agreed so he decided not to.

“Alright fine… how do I get back?” Corazon gave in. 

 

“I’ll lead the way!!” Luffy declared, standing up and leading them back to Dadans place. Once they got there, Law began thoroughly reminding Corazon to stay and rest, making him stay in Luffy’s room that he shared with Ace upstairs. Corazon continued to agree with “yes”’s and “I understand”’s , hoping to ease Law’s lecturing. Afterwards, they both left to head to the Gray Terminal. Luffy almost ran off on his own more times times than Law could count much to his annoyance, but eventually they got there. When they got there, Law expected Luffy to just try to recklessly beat everyone up, but to his surprise, Luffy instead stole whatever items other people found that was worth money and ran off, hiding behind one of the many trash piles to lose them. Law trailed behind Luffy, watching but not doing much, he knew Luffy could handle himself but it’s also Luffy’s hobby to get into trouble and he doesn’t want too much unnecessary attention to be drawn to him yet. After a few hours, Luffy was holding a rather bulky bag and swishing it around. 

 

“Hnnnnnn… I think this is worth about 10,000 berri's… I don’t think that’s enough for even a small boat. Maybe we can find some small and cheap pre-owned one? Like crap.” Luffy suggested, looking over at Law. 

 

“Of course we wouldn’t make that much berries in a few hours, it would be crazy if we earned enough that fast. Although we probably could find some junk boat, we have King who can pull it and it’s only to make do till we get a better one anyways.” Law replied. 

_”Two unarmed weak looking kids with cash they aren’t even bothering to guard… lucky me.”_ a quiet voice said before suddenly jumping out from behind a heap of trash and towards Law and Luffy. Luffy looked up over at the figure that tried to surprise attack them before they even jumped out, moving out of the way before a metal pipe made contact with the ground where Luffy was before. The now revealed to be small figure immediately recovered from the momentary surprise of them dodging and jumped back, facing Luffy and Law.

“Sorry, but I think I’ll take those berri's you’re carrying from you.” The figure said, pushing its hat up to reveal a blonde haired little boy with a cocky smirk. Immediately, Luffy made a smile that reached ear to ear. 

“Sabo!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned to end this ch when he meets Zoro but decided to change that and make it to where he runs into one of his beloved older brothers, Sabo. Law is definitely a nagging mom to Corazon. 
> 
> I have to say, I put the most planning for what Sanji is doing after being thrown back in time out of almost everyone. Some, I won't say who yet, of the straw hats had their memories the moment they woke up like Luffy. While others gained it various other times. Their bounties will be different this time around including their first bounties, and the straw hat crew will even have their own title that people call them. Also, the order they gain the crewmembers will also be different then the canon story. I also have some plans for Robin but that's for another time.


	5. The pirate what now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new member of both the Straw Hat pirates AND the Heart Pirate joins and Zoro is FINALLY here! Also more of Ace the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's current ages: 
> 
> Luffy: 6; Sanji 8; Nami: 7; Law: 13; Chopper: ...4; Robin: 17, Franky: 23; Brook: … that doesn’t matter he’s a skeleton…; Zoro: 8; Sabo: 10, Ace: 10; Corazon: 26

_“Sabo!!”_

 

“Huh? You know me?” Sabo looked up confusedly, still holding his pipe. 

“Yeah! Let’s become brothers!” Luffy proposed with a large grin.

“Idiot, no one would accept that when you just met.” Law commented, still just standing back next to Luffy. 

“Brothers?” Sabo began laughing, “What a interesting kid!” Luffy pouted. 

“You’re not much older than me! No actually, YOU’RE the kid here!” He protested, pointing at Sabo angrily.

“Well whatever,” Sabo got back into a fighting position before jumping at Luffy with his pipe again, Luffy once again easily dodging. But instead of trying to attack again as Luffy stepped aside, Sabo reached for the bag of 100,000 berries. (Note: I changed it to 100,000 berries because that’s basically $1,000) Quickly snatching it, and beginning to run off with it. 

“I’ll be taking this!” Sabo smirked. 

“Idiot! You obviously could’ve seen that coming so why did you let him?” Law began to run after Sabo who hadn’t gotten far, cursing at Luffy. 

“I got happy seeing Sabo.” Luffy grinned, obviously not caring much that Sabo just stole the money that they themselves stole. 

“Always making me deal with the trouble you make… Room!” Sabo turned around to see how far he’s gotten, and was surprised to see the creepy kid not too far behind and the other stupid looking one not even moving. He watched as Law quickly bent down to pick up a pebble. 

‘A pebble?! Ha! They really ARE unarmed!’ Sabo laughed, turning back around to continue running. 

“Shambles!” Suddenly, the bag felt incredibly light and the clinking sound of coins and treasure hitting each other sounded stopped. Sabo immediately stopped and looked at his hand, to see only a pebble in it. He whipped his head around to see the creepy kid holding the bag he took off with, smirking as he held the bag up for Sabo to see. 

“I’ll be taking this back, we’re in a hurry to leave tomorrow you see.” Law said, his smirk still plastered on his face as he turned around, and began to run off as Sabo was frozen in confusion. 

“Let’s go, Straw Hat-ya!” Law called, signalling for Luffy to follow. Luffy nodded and began waving at Sabo.

“Yeah! Cya Sabo! Let’s become brothers next time!!” Luffy yelled, still wildly waving his arms with a toothy grin. 

“Idiot, save that for later, it’s already night so let’s go.” Law commented, Luffy still continued to wave and grin at Sabo as he ran off with Law, leaving Sabo in his confusion.

“...What a weird pair… What’s with the stupid looking one and becoming brothers?” As Luffy and Law were already very much gone, Sabo decided to give up on stealing their money and return back to his treehut, as he already met with Ace for the day. It was short, and Sabo had just left to steal a little more for the day right after Ace had left. Ace said that he couldn’t stay long because there’s a ‘new suspicious group’ that suddenly appeared so he didn’t come with any money this time but said he’d bring twice as much next time. What a strange day. 

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Ace arrived to his room to see a fully grown man sitting nearly in the corner, curled up with his arms wrapped around his knees that were brought up to his chest, resting his chin on them. Ace’s first thought was:

‘A dog..?’ It reminded Ace of a dog patiently waiting for it’s owner to return home and was told to ‘stay’. When the man noticed Ace he looked up and simply nodded. 

“Ah. Hello.” The man politely greeted, still sitting curled up against the wall. 

“Wh- wait a sec, you’re that creepy clown guy that suddenly arrived with Luffy and the creepy kid! Who’re you?! Why’re you just casually here like you own the place?! I’ll kill you!” Ace yelled, pointing his pipe to him. 

“Eh? Ah, everyone calls me Corazon. Law, Luffy’s friend, told me to stay here and rest. Nice to meet you.” Corazon replied, nodding a greeting again. 

“I don’t care who you are nor why you’re here!”

“Eh- But you asked?” 

“Shut up!!”  
“Ok.” Corazon’s shoulders slumped, looking dejected. 

“So easily-” Ace stepped back, shocked by how quickly the man gave in. 

“What’s with all this yelling?” a dark voice said from behind, Ace hurriedly turned around to see Law standing next to Luffy with an unamused face. 

“You..! The creepy kid from before! As I said before, you 3 are suspicious so I’ll get rid of you!” Ace declared, now directing his pipe to Luffy and Law. 

“Oh. I see.” Law didn’t even flinch as he walked past Ace and went over to Corazon, “Let me check your injuries, Corazon.” Law directed at Corazon’s injuries.

“Huh? Oh, sure.” Corazon nodded, putting his knees down so Law could examine his injuries. 

“Ace!! Let’s become brothers!” Luffy yelled, tackling Ace in a hug, wrapping his arms around him multiple times, Ace uselessly struggling. 

“Oi! Let go of me you bastard!!” Ace squirmed around, trying to free himself from Luffy’s grasp. Then, loud stomping noises coming from the stairs grew closer. 

“You brats!! Shut up and go to bed!!” Dadan screamed, waving a wooden club like object. 

“Wait- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?!” Dadans eyes nearly popped out of her sockets as she noticed Law and Corazon. 

“My friends!” Luffy called, still wrapped around Ace, ignoring his protests.

“Luffy!! You suddenly disappear and come back with another brat and some weird old man?! Do you think this is a kindergarten?! This ain’t a hotel either, get out!!” Dadan screamed, not caring about Corazon’s hurt ‘I’m only 26…’. 

“No! They’re my friends!!” Luffy protested, Dadan loomed over Luffy, threatening to hit him with the wooden club. 

“Me and Corazon will try to stay out of trouble, as to not bother you. As for food, we’ll get it on our own so don’t worry. We’ll also be leaving this village again for awhile, although we’ll be back. Corazon here is injured so that’s why we’re staying here.” Law suddenly joined in the conversation, turning to Dadan. 

“W-Well… As long as you stay out of trouble- But I’m not taking care of any of you, you hear?! Now shut up and go to sleep or I’ll kick ya out!” Dadan gave in, turning around and stomping away, grumbling something about ‘this isn’t a hotel dammit’ and ‘this is the fearsome mountain bandits hideout…’ 

“And there you have it, Corazon, your injuries seem fine for now so you should sleep, you still need rest or your injuries will reopen. Straw Hat-ya, sleep before we get kicked out.” Law said as he stood up, walking to the other wall and sitting down, leaning against it and crossing his arms. 

“Hurry and let go of me dammit!” Ace struggled more, his patience reaching his limit. 

“Trao! Let’s sleep together!!” Luffy exclaimed excitedly, ignoring Ace’s struggling. 

“If it’ll get you to be quiet, just don’t cut off my blood circulation like you usually do. I would like to actually _sleep_ you know.” Law replied, closing his eyes to go to sleep.

“Shishishi! Ok ok!” Luffy grinned, finally letting go of Ace and running over to Law and sat besides him, plopping his head down on Law’s lap. 

“If you keep me up too much I’ll cut your head off and leave it tied up here so you can’t get your own food.” Law said in a monotone voice, as if what he said was no big deal. Corazon’s face paled at the thought.

“Geh-! No! Last time you did that was terrible!” Luffy pleaded. 

‘ _ **Last time?**_ Law actually did it before?? How did he even do that?’ Corazon didn’t dare say anything. Good thing he’s been listening to Law and resting, maybe he should stop protesting against rest before that becomes his fate, Corazon decided. 

“Then shut up and sleep. I’m tired.” Law replied, not even bothering to open his eyes. Luffy pouted but replied with “Fine.” and not even half a second later there was snoring. 

“So quick-!” Corazon gasped. 

“You get used to it after awhile, if only I could fall asleep as fast as straw hat-ya.” Law sighed. Ace glared at the two but said nothing, he went to his blankets on the floor and went under it, putting his iron pipe next to him in reach. Corazon looked over worriedly at Ace but 3 seconds later, snoring sounded from Ace. 

“It seems that even at this point in time, the brothers are still so ridiculously alike in the most stupid of ways.” Law said under his breath. Corazon didn’t know what to say so he simply lied down on the floor, neither Law or Corazon were given blankets but neither minded as they never used them. 

X

X

X

X

X

Soft sounds of wood tapping sounded, so light that you could barely hear it. Ace was slowly walking up to where Luffy and Law were, his metal pipe in hand. Standing in front of the sleeping duo, he clutched his pipe and slowly raised it in the air. Preparing to swing it down at them, suddenly, 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Law asked, not even opening his eyes. Ace froze and quickly jumped back, getting into a fighting position with his pipe. 

“I said it multiple times, you 3 are suspicious so I’m getting rid of you 2 first.” Ace growled, glaring at Law. Law slowly opened his eyes, face blank and unafraid. 

“We’re leaving again tomorrow to retrieve another friend of Straw hat-ya, so it would be great if you could just let us sleep. We’ll be back in a week or two so you’ll have a break from us for awhile.” Law said, still looking over at Ace. 

“I don’t care. I’ll get rid of you all.” Ace scowled. 

“Can you really, though? Even if you were strong enough, could you make yourself kill us? I bet you wouldn’t have too much trouble beating us, but _killing_ us is another story.” Law pointed out, Ace couldn’t reply and simply growled. Law was right. 

“Shut up! I’ll-” 

**”Be quiet.”** Law gave a death glare to Ace, freezing him. 

“Luffy is probably extremely tired, he hasn’t gotten any proper rest in weeks, maybe months. He’s been through a lot, don’t wake him up. Straw Hat-ya really likes you and honestly wants to become brothers so I won’t kill you, but I won’t be very happy if you try to disturb his sleep.” Ace grit his teeth, tightly gripping the iron pipe. 

“I don’t care what he wants. And “He’s been through a lot”? Ha! That’s funny. He’s obviously just some sheltered-” 

“Trao..?” Luffy sleepily mumbled, looking up at Law from his lap. Ace shut himself up immediately without thinking. 

“Yeah?” Law asked, his voice lowered and no longer in a threatening tone as he looked down at Luffy, softly petting his head. 

“Mmm… I heard noise, what’s up?” Luffy mumbled again, not sitting up and letting Law run his fingers through his hair. 

“It was nothing worth caring about, go back to sleep.” Law told him, ignoring Ace who looked annoyed by that. 

“Mmk, hey Trao… you definitely won’t die, right?” Luffy sleepily asked, turning over so he was looking up at Law. 

“...Are you still half asleep, Straw Hat-ya? I won’t die, and neither will anyone else. No one else will die again, remember?” Law replied, pushing the bangs covering Luffy’s face out of the way, revealing Luffy’s dark obsidian eyes, peering up half heartedly at Law. Those eyes carried the visions of many battles, and memories that most would want to forget. 

‘...’again?’’ Ace picked up. Then Luffy smiled, it wasn’t a large one as he was still half asleep like Law said. 

“Yeah, that’s true.” Luffy snickered, closing his eyes as he relaxed into Law’s touch which was gently massaging his scalp. 

“Hurry and go back to bed, we’re leaving tomorrow.” Law told him.

“K.” And just like that, not even 2 seconds after replying, Luffy was out again. 

“What did you mean by no one else will die “again”?” Ace asked in a now more lowered voice. Law simply closed his eyes.

“Who knows? And as I said before, I’d like to sleep.” he replied, obviously showing he had no intentions on continuing the conversation. Ace clicked his tongue but reluctantly turned around, returning to his blanket and going to bed. The rest of the night was silent, aside from Luffy's snoring. 

X

X

X

X

X

X

“Yosh! Let’s go buy a boat!”  
“Do you really think we have the money to even buy a ship that’ll float? We need more money.” Law sighed, ignoring Luffy’s boo’s and pouts. 

“But I wanna see Zoro already!! I don’t wanna waiiit!!” Luffy whined, booing more as he flailed violently while still lying down on Law’s lap, Law did not look very pleased with Luffy.

‘Is he really an adult?’ Corazon watched as Law looked just about ready to snap as Luffy continued throwing a childish fit.

“I wanna see Zoro!! He chops things in such a cool way! I wanna see him slice things again! He cuts things like “chop chop!”I wanna see him-” Luffy immediately stopped as the small knife that Corazon had given to Law was pointed at his throat, with an obviously pissed off Law holding it. 

“Straw Hat-ya, If you want to see something get sliced so badly, how about I cut off your head and leave it here like I said?” Law growled, edging the knife closer.

“I’m sorry. Please let me be able to eat.” Luffy immediately apologized, ceasing his flailing and whines. Law sighed and put the knife away and Luffy sat up, stretching. Corazon had seemed like he wanted to step in while the knife was at Luffy’s neck but was unsure what to do, after the situation ended he seemed relieved. Luffy simply picked up his straw hat he placed besides Law and placed it on his head. 

“Actually, I managed to get another 200,000, we could get a small fishing boat with our total of around 300,000 berries.” Corazon spoke, pulling out a bag that clinked around when he took it out. 

**”Corazon.”** Law turned towards Corazon who quickly realized his mistakes, **”You said you had no money, how did you get that 200,000 berries then?”** Law asked as Corazon nervously sweat. That was _not_ the eyes of a 13 year old. 

“... Gray Terminal?” Law’s glare got worse, “I thought I’d help so I asked one of the bandits here how to get there,” and worse, “So, I headed there and stole some stuff…” and worse, “... I didn’t really fight, most of them ran off because of my height. They were all weak so I barely had to do anything…” Law was practically staring at him as if he was a emotionless murderer only capable of feeling anger and Corazon was his next target. Corazon really didn’t want to see what Law’s threats to Luffy about cutting his head off was like, despite being in a 13 year olds body who couldn’t even reach his stomach, Law seemed awfully terrifying right now to Corazon. 

**”I believe I told you to _rest_?”** Law continued. 

“Aw c’mon Trao, thanks to him we can depart today like planned! Nice and early! He can rest while on the ship!” Luffy snickered, watching Law send a glare to him also before sighing and giving up. 

“You’re going to rest on the ship while we retrieve Zoro-ya, doctors orders.” Law ordered, glaring over at Corazon. 

“Doctors orders?” Corazon rose a brow, confused.

“In the future, Trao was called the “Surgeon of Death”! He would do stuff like chop people’s limbs off and mix and match them! Oh! And he also gave 100 hearts of Pirates to the Navy to get accepted as a Warlord!! Although he threw away that title later on.” Luffy went on, seemingly bragging about Law. 

“... I’ll rest.” Corazon nodded. He didn’t want to find out by what Luffy meant by giving the navy 100 pirate hearts. 

“Alright! Let’s go to my village! I’ll lead the way!!” Luffy cheered, suddenly beginning to dash out again. 

“Oi! Again with running off on your own..!” Law spat out a curse as he ran after Luffy, Corazon quickly following behind. Halfway down the stairs, he stepped on his black feathered cloak and once again fell down the stairs, simply standing up as if nothing happened. He noticed Dadan and the rest of the bandits staring at him oddly and he simply bowed apologetically. 

“Excuse me, sorry for all the noise. We’ll be leaving now.” Corazon apologized before running out the door, chasing Law and Luffy. 

“W-Well boss, he’s rather polite, isn’t he?” A very small figure said to Dadan.

“... I’m surrounded by weirdos… As if Garps grandson wasn’t enough to deal with, his grandson goes along and brings more weirdos...” Dadan sighed, lighting her cigar. When the trio arrived in the village, Law was out of breath and panting. 

“Huh? What’s wrong, Trao?” Luffy asked, turning to look at him confusedly. Law glared. 

“As I said before, _this body is still weakened due to the **incurable deadly disease that almost killed me not even 2 weeks ago.**_ I’ll still need another few days of rest before I can run as I please.” Law spat out. 

“Ohhhh! In that case…” Luffy stretched his arm out and grabbed onto Law, then pulled back and threw him over his shoulder like a sack. This did not bring back the greatest of memories for Law. 

**”Straw Hat-ya, put me down right now. I am not letting you run around with you carrying me as if I'm luggage like in Dressrosa.”** Law growled, beginning to kick and struggle. 

“Ehhhh? Fine...” Luffy sighed and readjusted Law, now making it like he’s giving him a piggyback ride. It seemed a little funny since they were basically the same size, “This is fine then, right?” Luffy asked, looking behind at Law. 

“Better than carrying me like before at least.” Law sighed. Law hated to admit it but he was most definitely physically weak right now, so having Luffy carry him would help him a lot. Corazon had to hold back a laugh, because these two did _not_ seem like adults right now. 

“Luffy, you’re currently 6 right now right? How old did you say you actually were again?” Corazon asked. 

“Hn? 22.” Luffy replied, still walking but turning around to face Corazon. 

“So you and Law have a 7 year age difference… Wait. Luffy, if you’re 22- LAW, YOU’RE OLDER THAN ME?!” Corazon realized. If they had a 7 year age difference, then Law was 29, Corazon is 26. He’s the second oldest. Law, the kid that was seemingly 13 a few weeks ago, is suddenly 3 years older than him. 

“Huh? Oh. You’re right, I forgot about that.” Law didn’t think about it himself, nor did he really care. 

“Shishishi! Trao is an old man!!” Luffy began laughing, Law, in response, wrapped his arms around Luffy’s neck and violently squeezed it, choking him. Luffy wheezed and violently began slapping the arm. 

“I give I give! Trao! I’m sorry please let go..! Can’t breathe-” Law huffed and let go, letting Luffy gasp and catch his breath. 

“Oh right, Corazon. You’re forbidden from lighting any cigars while we’re on or near the boat. I don't need you burning down the only boat we have.” Law said, turning to Corazon. Corazon was about to protest and say he wouldn't do that but he knew he probably would. If he ends up burning it down while sailing, they'll all down. He decided to just nod and agree. Eventually they arrived at Foosha and Luffy showed them to a small place that sold boats. The owner was reading the newspaper and as the door creaked open he looked up,

“Welcome-MONSTER!!!” The owners eyes nearly popped out and he fell back on his seat, Luffy burst out laughing. 

“BWAHAHAHA!! Cora-san! You hear? You're a monster!! BWAHA!” Luffy began wheezing as Corazon sighed, yeah he didn't look the friendliest.

“What? Don't scare me like that, Luffy. This a friend of yours?” The owner sighed, standing up and rubbing his hip.

“Yup!” Luffy grinned. The poor guy just sighed again.

“For the last time, I'm not giving you a boat for you to become a pirate, Garp would kill me.” The owner replied.

 _”Garp?_ You don't mean Garp from the navy, right?” Corazon asked.

“Huh? You didn't know? He's Garps grandkid.” The owner looked up at Corazon, he had to look up quite a bit. 

“Straw Hat-ya family is crazy, I told you that they're full of surprises.” Law added, seeing Corazon's mouth agape. Corazon took a few moments to process the new information, but quickly recovered.

“Actually, we just need to go to another island real quick to pick someone up.” Corazon said.

“Hn? Well, if it's just that it should be fine, how much money ya got?” The owner asked, Corazon pulled out his bag that had his and the money Luffy got.

“...300,000 berries.” Corazon replied, the owners face was deadpan.

“The cheapest boats we have are at 600,000, you know?” The owner said, Corazon didn't reply, even he knew this was too little. The owner let out a long sigh. 

“Alright, I'll give you a discount since you're Luffy's friend, in return, don't tell Garp, I want to live awhile longer.” The owner shook his head, grabbing the bag but tossing out 70,000 berries. All 3 looked at it confused. 

“You don't look to be from this island, and you're obviously broke if you can only give this much to me, you don't seem like the stingy type. This boy eats more than you can imagine, you'll need to be able to buy food once you get to whatever island you're going to. Make sure none of you starve, Luffy will definitely make that possible.” Luffy and Corazon lit up. 

“Thanks, old man!” Luffy gave a large, toothy grin and laughed. 

“Yes yes, rob me why don't you? Take the boat and go on your way, come back soon.” He sighed, waving his hand as if to shut Luffy up.

“Yosh! Let’s go out to sea!” Luffy cheered, raising his fist up to the air.

“Idiot, we’re only picking up Zoro-ya and coming back.” Law commented. Corazon bowed repeatedly as he thanked the man as Luffy ran up to the small fishing boat the man sold them, jumping up excitedly while also saying stuff like ‘This isn’t as cool as franky’s ship but it’ll do! Ohhh! This brings back memories of when I first set sail!’, the owner ignored this, thinking it was Luffy’s usual nonsense. 

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

_A few days ago, prior to Luffy’s awakening in the past:_

 

A loud gasp sounded, followed by heavy pants as a small figure shot up, looking around with wide eyes. A jail cell. 

“This is…” A childish voice spoke, still heavy and out of breath. Their head felt heavy and their vision was blocked, they brought their hands up to their face to only be met with coldness and a metallic feeling. 

“My mask and cell from Germa?!” Sanji jumped up, immediately flinching in pain. Cursing out, he looked at his arms and realized they were covered in wounds and some bandages, he must of woken up after his sister somewhat took care of his wounds after a beating from his brothers. He looked around and saw destroyed cookbooks and food thrown about. Yeah, definitely after a beating. Sanji sighed and sat back down, what should he do? He could try to escape again but he doesn’t know exactly when he arrived in time nor if he can escape. More importantly, if he escapes, where does he go? It might make it more difficult to find Luffy and the others. Is everyone else even back in the past like him? He doesn’t know for sure, but he had a feeling they were. He had stinging wounds all over his body and was scrawny, his kicks would do no damage he was sure of that. If he wanted to rejoin everyone else, he had to get stronger, he couldn’t stay like this. Just as he finished that thought, a guard walked in with a tray of food. Perfect. 

“Hey.” Sanji cringed, the way he said that was a lot more demanding and rude than his crybaby childself. Wait. That’s exactly what he needs. The guard looked shocked but turned towards Sanji anyways. 

“Yes sir?” 

“You don’t need to bring these useless cookbooks to me anymore.” _I already know how to cook much more than what these books could teach me anyways,_ Sanji thought to himself. “Instead, bring me weights.” the guard blinked in confusion. 

“... weights?” The guard repeated. 

“Yeah, weighted cuffs for my legs. Replace them with my current cuffs, it shouldn’t be a problem, right?” Sanji was about to reach for his pocket for a cigar out of habit, but remembered that he didn’t have any. He doubted the guard would give him that so he didn’t bother asking for that. 

“N-No sir, it shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll bring them to you after your meal.” The guard replied, going over to Sanji’s cell as he unlocked the mask on him, allowing Sanji to eat.

“I’d appreciate it if you refrained from telling father, it’s not that important and I’d doubt he’d care about the failure anyways.” Sanji said, quietly eating his food rather quickly. He needed to train quickly. _’the food was good, tell the cooks thanks’_ he wanted to say, but right now he was in Germa, and he needed them to think he was finally seeing their “truth”, so he didn’t say that. For now at least. The guard quickly put Sanji’s mask back on and locked it, leaving to go get some weighted cuffs. Sanji hated Germa, and as much as he didn’t want to admit, training here would definitely help for now in his current state. But to fully use Germa, he had to gain his fathers approval, he had to show he wasn’t a failure so he could use Germa to its maximum use before he could leave it. Then he could return to everyone and train more with them. They’d definitely come, no matter what, just like last time, he knew it. Sanji sighed and sat down, looking up at the dirty ceiling of his jail cell, most of it blocked from his metal mask. 

“... I could use a cigarette right now…” 

X

X

X

X

X

_Back to current time, somewhere in “Paradise”:_

 

“....Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo~” The clinking sound of glass sounded as a teacup was lifted by boney fingers, brought up to their mouth.

 

“Ah, that’s right it’s empty. When was the last time I drank anything? My throat is so dry…” The skeleton placed the cracked and empty teacup back down on the just as worn out small plate, “Although I don’t have a throat, because I’m a skeleton! Yohohohoho!!” Brook laughed, despite having no throat to laugh with, “Wasn’t that one a good joke, Nami-sa-?” He froze. 

“... Huh? “Nami-san”...?” Brook’s head tilted to the side, confused by the name he just said, “...”Nami-san”...? “Nami-san”.....” His head tilted to the opposite direction each time he repeated that name, when suddenly he gasped loudly,

“Ah! That’s right!! I died!!!!” If Brook had eyes, they’d almost be popping out of his sockets, “Although I was already dead, yoho!” He finished. Silently, he walked over to the worn out table on the deck and sat himself down, the wooden chair creaking loudly as he did. 

“I see… I died again. But for some reason, I’m here again. I should only revive once so it shouldn’t be due to my power, did I go back in time?” Brook talked to himself as he took another sip from his empty tea cup, “...I was on this ship for decades, alone without seeing ever seeing other people... I wonder, how long in the past did I go? I can’t tell time here…” Brook looked up into the dark and cloudy sky, his torn up sails making sound in the wind, it was the only sound he ever really heard in this empty sea.

“I don’t mind waiting a little longer to see everyone again…” If Brook had lips right now, he’d be smiling. 

X

X

X

.

..

….

“...Umikaze kimakase namimakase! Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu!! Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta!!! Yahoo!!” Luffy cheered loudly, throwing his arms up as he leaned back on King’s head. 

“Shut up, stop singing Straw Hat-ya.” Law said as he sat next to Corazon on the small boat, a Room active around it. Luffy booed. 

“You’re no fun, Traooo!” he huffed, crossing his arms. 

“I’m trying to focus, I need to improve my abilities as soon as possible, and it’s hard to concentrate with your singing.” Law replied as he was obviously sweating, he had the Room up for awhile and was reaching his limit. Even though it was only big enough to fit the boat and King in, it was draining a lot out of Law. 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be plenty strong soon! You were so cool before, doing stuff like slicing mountains and lifting up entire ships!! Well you're still cool now but you were even more cool at that time!!” Luffy grinned in amazement as he looked up in the sky, remembering the times Law showed off his powers. Corazon imagined the tiny Law swinging some kind of sword and slicing gigantic mountains, and he didn’t really know what Luffy meant by ‘lifting entire ships’ so he just imagined Law lifting up a ship with his bare hands. Now that’s something to think about.

“Yes, and right now I’m nowhere near that strength, although since I know how to use my powers now it shouldn’t be too long before I get stronger.” Law replied. Luffy hummed and lied back on Kings head, still staring up at the sky before he remembered something. 

“Oh. That’s right, what’re you gonna do about the talking bear and your crew?” Luffy sat up criss cross and turned around to look at Law. 

“Bepo, Penguin and Sachi are at an island right next to Minion island, the island you found me at.” Law replied. 

“Ehh?! Then why didn’t you tell me while we were there?!” Luffy yelled. 

“ _I didn’t have my memories at the time._ ” Law sighed as Luffy made a stupid face as if he just remembered that. 

“Speaking of which… I wonder why Doflamingo put down the cage, we would of been stuck on the island if he didn’t.” Corazon suddenly joined in on the situation. 

“Oh, that.” Law’s expression suddenly darkened, he knew why but when he learned about this was the first time, when Corazon was dying, “There was a report of a child being taken in by the government, Doflamingo thought it was me and went to go check on that so he took it down. It just so happened that it was the same time as we were leaving.” He replied, fixing his dark expression. Just then, Law clicked his tongue and the Room disappeared. He reached his limit for now. 

“I see…. Ah. I just remembered I had important information I stole from Doflamingo that I was planning on giving to the Navy… what do I do...” Corazon muttered, just then, Luffy joined in. 

“The Navy? In that case you can give it to Gramps!” He grinned. 

“Garp? That… Well it might be my only choice.” 

“Gramps should be back by the time we get back also! Since Zoro isn’t too far, it should only take 2 days or so to get there and back!” Luffy replied, pulling out his compass to check their course again quickly.

“So vague…” Law muttered under his breath.

“Shishi! I’m not my crews navigator afterall!” Luffy watched the calm ocean waves and clear skies, a sight you rarely saw in the New world, or didn’t see for long, “This ocean… is pretty calm huh? Boring…” Luffy pouted, seagulls flying by. 

“That’s true, compared to the chaotic New World this is certainly peaceful. That’s not something I’m used to yet. Well, I shouldn’t get too used to it.” Law replied as he took another breath and said ‘Room’, a Room spreading around the boat and King again. 

“There’s a lot of rumors and legends about how chaotic the Grand Line is, does it live up to the legends?” Corazon asked as he looked at the two. 

“The first half of the Grand Line, Paradise, maybe not as much. Devil fruits are more common but Haki is still generally unknown, pirates are still relatively weak there. As for the seas, it certainly is more unnatural in terms of common sense. But the New World, well… I have to say it’s worse than the legends, especially the farther you go.” Law smirked, remembering the crazy adventures he’s had there. 

“That’s… how crazy is this New World place… I don’t even want to imagine it.” Corazon muttered to himself, suddenly, Luffy jumped. 

“Ah! Cora-san! You’re strong, right??” Luffy quickly asked, jumping off from Kings head onto the small boat, causing it to rock a little. 

“Huh? I suppose, I was second in command for Doflamingo and a Marine captain.” Corazon nodded, he wasn’t sure how “strong” he was compared to Law and Luffy from the future. 

“Great! Join my crew!” Luffy declared. Corazon froze and simply blinked in shock. Law sighed in the background. 

“Idiot, you try to make anyone strong join you.” 

“That’s not true! Probably. But Corazon looks cool!” Luffy protested.

“You tried to recruit my _first mate_ to join your crew the moment you saw him just because he “looked cool to you”.” Law added, ignoring Luffy’s pout. Law still remembers it as if it were yesterday when Luffy suddenly tackled Bepo telling him to join his crew. 

“Well uh I want to stay with you guys. But I’m worried about Law, won’t you two go your separate ways eventually?” Corazon couldn’t believe he was being recruited by the _Pirate King_... even though that Pirate King was a scrawny 6 year old kid right now. 

“Then join his crew too!” Luffy huffed, Law made a sound similar to a laugh. 

“Idiot, ever heard of a pirate being in two different pirate crews? In the first place, how do you know Corazon even wants to be a pirate?” 

“Aw why not? It’s fun!” Luffy whined. 

“And _deadly._ ” Law corrected.

“So is being a marine!” Luffy pointed out, and Law couldn’t go against that. It was. Maybe not as much as a pirate but if you’re a higher rank, you can die. 

“Haha! A pirate, huh? And of two crews? One being the Pirate King? That sounds interesting actually. You two aren’t like my brother, I know that much, and I’m interested in what kind of crew mates Luffy has, if you don’t mind, can I join, Luffy?” Corazon asked, a large goofy grin on his face.

“Yeah!! Woo! Ah wait- Zoro’s still my first mate though! Cuz he never left the crew!” Luffy pointed out, and Corazon just laughed again. 

“That’s ok, I wasn’t aiming for that title anyways. What about you Law? Can I join your crew too?” Corazon asked with a smile, turning to Law.

“... Suit yourself.” he muttered, pushing his hat down to cover his face. 

“Wooo!!! Let’s throw a banquet! Oh but Sanji isn’t here, let’s throw one once we get Sanji!” Luffy’s stomach growled loudly from the thought.

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Law agreed. 

“Alright!! King, full speed ahead that way!!” Luffy yelled as pointed towards the direction of their destination. King roared and sped up, pulling the small boat behind him as Luffy jumped back on his head with a large grin. 

X

X

X

X

“UWAH!! MONSTER!!” someone yelled.

“IT’S A SEA KING!! RUN!!” Another voice called as they scrambled to sit up, running away.

“Wait! There’s someone on its head!!” Someone else pointed out.

“Don’t be stupid! That’s a sea king!”

“No, he’s right! Look! It’s pulling a small boat behind it!” 

“You’re right… kids?! There’s two kids and some weirdly dressed man with the Sea King!!”

“There’s a small child on its head! And two other people in the boat, one being another child!!”

“Is it pirates?!”

“I don’t think so, it’s such a small boat and there’s no flag.”

“Then who is it, and why is there a Sea King pulling their boat?!”

“I don’t know!” 

“It’s getting closer!!” 

 

“It seems like we’re causing quite the scene.” Law commented, watching as people looked terrified, others running away. 

“Haha! They’re all running away!” Luffy snickered.

“I don’t blame them, it’s not everyday you see a Sea King pulling a boat with children on it.” Corazon added. As they got closer to shore, Luffy jumped off Kings head, one hand over his hat to keep it from falling off. Law got out alongside Luffy, looking at the crowd of people they’ve attracted. 

“W-Who are you guys? Are you pirates?” 

“Don’t be stupid, they’re kids!”

“Yeah! I’m Monkey D. Luffy, the King of Pir-” Law’s hand slapped over Luffy’s mouth, silencing him. 

“Stop saying stupid stuff before we get into more trouble we need. Don’t worry about us, we’re just here to see a friend. This guy is an idiot, ignore him.” Law said, noticing the crowd relaxing a little. 

“I see… then who’s that man in the boat?” another person asked as they signalled over to where Corazon was, standing up to get out of the boat. 

“Him? He’s-” At that moment, as Corazon was stepping out, he slipped and fell into the ocean. 

“AHHH!!! CORA-SAN IS DROWNING!! HE’S GONNA DIE!!” Luffy yelled, running over to where Corazon was violently flailing in the ocean, his feathered cloak only making him heavier. 

“Hey! Can somebody help him?! None of us can swim!” Law yelled as Luffy was uselessly trying to pull up Corazon, but his small body wasn’t able to pull him up-- In fact he just got pulled in. Now they were both drowning. 

“AAAHHH!! BPHELPH USH!!(help us!!) GLUPHPHTTT!!!” Luffy cried, his voice being distorted because of the water. 

“Those idiots!!” Law cursed out. King huffed and picked up both of them with his mouth, tossing them on land. 

“...There’s no way those people could be pirates.” Someone muttered in the crowd as they watched both Corazon and Luffy gasp for air and cough out water. 

“I-I thought I was gonna die!! Thank you so much for saving us!! King!” Luffy sobbed, midway between coughing out water and choking on his sobs. 

“Straw Hat-ya stop crying.” Law sighed.

“But… I thought I was gonna die before I could see Zoro again!” Luffy continued as he wiped his face, you wouldn’t think this kid was actually 22 and the pirate king if you saw him now. 

“Thank you for saving us and I’m sorry for the trouble.” Corazon coughed out the last bit of water as he stood up and thanked King.

“Um… are you two ok?” A person in the crowd cautiously asked, taking an unsure step forward to them. 

“Ah, sorry for scaring you all. We’re really just here to see a friend, don’t worry about the Sea King.” Corazon apologized to the crowd, rubbing the back of his head as he made a goofy smile. Law sighed loudly. 

“Whatever, if you two are fine let’s go and find Zoro-ya.” Law said. Luffy had already stopped crying and stood up, nodding. 

“Yeah! I sense him here! King, go ahead and rest, we’ll be right back!” Luffy grinned, King made another huff, letting go of the ropes in his mouth and diving back into the water. 

“Where is he at, Straw Hat-ya?” Law asked, Luffy humming before pointing. 

“That way!” Luffy grinned before beginning to run towards the direction.

“Stop running off on your own! Weren’t you drowning just a few moments ago?” Law groaned, he did not have the energy for this after the Rooms he practiced with and this whole mess. Corazon picked Law up quickly before Law even realized and began to run after Luffy, beginning to get used to how Luffy acts. 

“Hey! You’re supposed to rest!” Law yelled, flailing. 

“I’m fine! I’ve been resting the past few days, I heal fast to!” Corazon grinned, keeping up with Luffy. Law sighed and gave up, at least he didn’t have to run. Eventually, they were running through a forest like area and Law began to wonder if Zoro was actually here. If he was he was probably lost, Law thought. Suddenly Luffy stopped. Corazon stopped besides Luffy, placing Law down and looked where he was looking, and saw a green haired boy swinging a barbell with quite the large amount of weights on it as if it was nothing. Then he stopped. 

 

 _“Yo, how’s the Pirate King and Pirate **Queen** doing?”_ Zoro said, placing the weights down and turning to face all 3 of them. Immediately, a large ear to ear grin formed on Luffy’s face as he tackled Zoro, wrapping his arms around him multiple times. 

“Zoro!” 

 

Corazon smiled, Luffy looked really happy. He must've really missed his crewmates. 

Wait.

_Pirate Queen?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right Corazon, the Pirate Queen!
> 
> Took a good 4 chapters but Zoro is here! And I also showed what was happening currently with two of the other Straw Hats, more in other chapters! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm trying my best to keep the "One Piece feel" to it. Especially since they're still in the normal seas, they can screw around more like in the early One Piece but they will still be doing lots of training. Sabo and Ace will be more focused on when Luffy is back. Also excited to say that some of the Straw Hats will have different wanted posters name, and I can't wait to show Sanji's when he gets his. Zoro's gonna love it.


	6. Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is here and it's time for everyone to train! But before Luffy can go and beat Arlong's ass up, he needs to increase the force of his punches, just knocking him out with Haki isn't good enough for Luffy afterall. Some interactions with Sabo also, Luffy tells his soon to be brother about his crazy (cool to him) group of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's current age: Luffy: 6; Sanji 8; Nami: 7; Law: 13; Chopper: 4; Robin: 17, Franky: 23; Brook: Skeleton, before he lost his shadow; Zoro: 8; Sabo: 10, Ace: 10; Usopp: 6  
> \---
> 
> Thanks NewRandomChild01 for giving me the idea of Law threatening to feed Zoro to King for spilling about his and Luffy's relationship to Corazon! That was definitely something I had to put in. Also thank you everyone for the comments, it really keeps me motivated! I'll try my best to keep you all entertained and I hope you can enjoy my fanfic for as long as possible, that's all for the begin notes!

_”Yo, how’s the Pirate King and **Queen** doing?”_ Zoro smirked, turning around to face all 3 of them. 

“Zoro!!” Luffy grinned as he full on tackled Zoro, wrapping his arms around Zoro repeatedly as he squeezed him in a death hold. 

“Zoro-ya, I’d appreciate if you finally _dropped_ that nickname.” Law hissed, glaring at Zoro.

“Ho~?” A shit eating smirk formed on Zoro, amusement plastered all over his face, “What? Technically you _are_ the Pirate Queen.” 

_”I’m a **guy** ”_ Law hissed out again as he glared at Zoro. 

“Oh, really? Didn’t notice. Sorry about that, Pirate Queen.” Zoro’s smirk only grew larger, Luffy only peeking over at Law confusedly. Law snapped.

“Speaking of which, we got a Sea King to take us here, I bet he’s hungry. I’m sure he could use a snack.” Law growled, beginning to walk towards Zoro. 

“Ho? You wanna fight?” Zoro’s shit eating smirk changed into amusement, a smirk he usually had before fighting someone interesting. You could practically see the lightning hit each other from their glares, it wasn’t as strong as the ones between Zoro’s and Sanji’s battles, but they were there. 

“What did you mean by pirate queen?” Corazon asked, stepping into the conversation. Was it just a tease? Zoro looked up at Corazon as if he just noticed him when he spoke. 

“Huh? You didn’t know? These two are married.” Zoro nonchalantly replied as he pointed his thumb to Law, Luffy just casually nodding saying ‘yeah’. 

“EH?!?!” Corazon fell back, eyes wide. 

“By the way, who the hell are you?” Zoro asked, watching Corazon fall down. 

“You don’t even know that yet you told him?!” Law yelled, turning to Zoro. 

“What’s the big deal? Basically everyone not living under a rock knew that you two were married.” Zoro shrugged as he now began to try to push Luffy off, Luffy stubbornly clinging to him. 

“Not in _this_ timeline.” Law pointed out, his tone full of annoyance and irritation. 

“Well whatever.” Zoro replied, obviously showing he didn’t care one bit. Law groaned, of course, of course he couldn’t keep **one thing** for him himself to explain. Luffy being the first to blurt out that they’re from the future and Zoro being the first to blurt out he’s married to Luffy. 

“Law… is this true?” Corazon fumbled up, looking down at Law. Law remained silent for a moment. 

“.... Not exactly how I planned for you to find out but yes, it’s true.” he replied, pushing his hat down a little-- this time embarrassment not being the reason. 

“it's sudden and probably hard to acce-”

“You looked happy.” Corazon cut in.

“What?” Law blinked, surprised from being cut off and looked up at Corazon. 

“When you were with Luffy, you looked happy. When we were with Doflamingo, or going to hospital to hospital, you never looked happy. That’s why, when I first saw you look happy when we were with Luffy, I was really relieved. It might sound sappy to say this but your happiness is mine, Law.” Corazon smiled, genuinely. Law found someone to love, friends that care about him and friends who he cares about (although Law hasn’t admitted that). Law always looked so sad, lonely, and angry at everything. A child who was told he wouldn’t live past 13, slowly dying. A child who watched his family be murdered by the Navy because of a disease they couldn’t cure. A child’s whose past is too cruel and undeserving, who rarely ever smiled, but was finally smiling now. Nothing could’ve made Corazon happier than knowing that. Law was frozen in shock and surprise, he didn’t know what to say. Luffy was completely oblivious to the situation and was still clinging onto Zoro, Zoro now beginning to get annoyed. 

“... You’re making it too big of a deal, _Cora-san_. It just happened, it wasn’t part of the plan in the slightest when I made an alliance with Straw Hat-ya. But no plans work out when it involves him.” Law sighed, turning back around to see Luffy still clinging to Zoro as Zoro still tried to push Luffy off of him. Law turned back around to look at Corazon only to jump in shock from Corazon’s smiling face-- always managed to startle him.

“What’re you doing grinning like that?” Law asked as Corazon’s grin only got larger. 

 

“You called me “Cora-san” again! After you got your memories back you haven’t called me that since, I’m so happy!” Corazon jumped down to hug Law, squeezing him tightly. 

“Hey! Cora-san! Cora-san!! You’re suffocating me!!” Law yelled, trying to push Corazon away. 

“”Cora-san”? Oh, are you Corazon? Queen’s father?” Zoro asked as he walked up to the two, Luffy still clung onto his side like a Koala. Zoro obviously gave up on trying to get Luffy off of him. 

“I told you to stop calling me that!! And Cora-san isn’t my dad!” Law protested as he pushed himself away from Corazon enough to speak. 

“Really? Didn’t you say something like “Cora-san was like a father to me” at some point?” Zoro replied with a smirk when Law got silent. He did say that when he was explaining why he hated Doflamingo. It seemed like Zoro had _some_ tact to leave out the ‘so I couldn’t forgive Doflamingo for killing him’ part, Law thought. But his thoughts were interrupted by a death crunching hug from Corazon. 

“Really, Law???!! A father? I’m like a father to you?? I’m so happy..! I’ll be the best dad!!” Corazon sobbed, squeezing Law impossibly tighter. Law tried protesting but his voice was muffled by being pressed so close to Corazon, in fact it was hard just to breathe. Uselessly struggling and flailing for a few moments, Law decided just to give up and let Corazon hug the life out of him. The sound of a sheathed sword being stabbed into the ground distracted them, the rocks and dirt around it cracking. Zoro’s expression was serious as he sat down, hands on his knees and arms bent out. It seemed Luffy had already jumped off sometime before without Law or Corazon noticing. Zoro stared up at Luffy with his expression only getting more serious, and then Zoro bowed forward- still sitting down. 

“Captain, I had two promises I had to keep.” Zoro started, still looking down, “The first one, I made when I first lost to Mihawk, it was to never lose again. The second one, was the one we all made when the war started, and that was to not die.” he continued as he sat back up, looking up at the small Pirate King. 

“I broke both. At the same time.” It was silent for a few moments, even Luffy had a serious expression but was quiet, he knew Zoro wasn’t done. “So I have two new promises that I plan on keeping this time.” 

“One, I’ll definitely make sure you become the Pirate King again. Two,” Zoro finally stood up and simply grabbed his sword, pulling it out of the ground, “I definitely won’t die this time, no matter what. I’ll fight God himself if it means I’ll survive. Got a problem, Pirate King?” Zoro smirked, looking up at Luffy’s who’s face soon turned into a wide grin.

“Nope!” Luffy snickered before he jumped onto Zoro again, crawling around and onto Zoro’s back. 

“Are you a spider or something?!” Zoro yelled but let Luffy cling onto his back anyways. Despite Zoro being not much taller than Luffy, he easily supported his weight. He was still a monster even at this age afterall, and Luffy hardly weighed anything. Almost anyone can easily scoop Luffy up like he was nothing. 

“...Even though he’s the captain it seems like his crewmate treats him like a friend rather than a boss.” Corazon commented, watching Luffy and Zoro bicker and laugh over nothing. “It seems completely different than Doflamingo’s pirate crew where everything is just ranks."

“.... There’s no hierarchy in the Straw Hat’s crew. Straw Hat-ya is the captain but he treats everyone the same and it’s the same with the crew, they’re all like a family. You would think at first that none of them have any respect for Luffy as the captain but it’s actually the complete opposite. Although a few try to uselessly change Luffy’s mind when he gives a stupid order, a few listen to them without question, Zoro-ya being one of those. But if he gives a order that shows he’s absolutely serious, they all comply.” Law replied, noticing Zoro walking up to them.  
“So? What’s the plan now?” Zoro asked.

“Who knows? I’m just following Straw Hat-ya.” Law shrugged. 

“Ho? Surprising for you to not think of a plan.” Zoro replied with a small smirk. 

“Well, I learned the hard way that every plan goes to shit when it involves Straw Hat-ya. Besides, he’s the one that really knows you guys pasts, not me.” Law sighed. He still clearly remembers when his grand plan he thought up of for years and worked so hard on went to complete shit in less than a day because of Luffy. 

“I wanna get everyone soon… but some of them are in the Grand Line and it’ll be awhile before we can go there. We’re strong enough but we need Nami. Usopp is on the way so we’ll get him and then beat Arlong’s ass!! Then we’ll take back our navigator!” Luffy declared, Zoro flinching from Luffy’s loud voice being so close to his ear. 

“Didn’t think you of all people could think of a plan. It’s a messy plan, but a plan nonetheless.” Law smirked, he had to get his crew members also before they left for the Grand Line. “I’ll be training my abilities in the meantime while we’re sailing and picking up your crew. I assume it’s fine if I get my first members of the crew before we sail to the Grand Line again?” Law asked.

“Sure! I wanna see the talking bear again soon too!!” Luffy snickered, but got punched in the face from Zoro. 

“IF YOU WANT TO STAY ON MY BACK I DON’T CARE JUST STOP YELLING RIGHT NEXT TO MY EAR!!!” Zoro himself yelled, Luffy nearly fell off but still stubbornly clung on, laughing and half heartedly apologizing. 

“What are you going to do about the rest of your crew?” Law asked.

“Hn? Oh, the only ones here in the normal seas are Robin, Usopp, Nami, and Sanji. The rest are in Paradise. Sanji should be in East Blue like us right now, but I dunno if he’s still in Germa or escaped like last time. I have a feeling he’s still there though. Robin should be in West blue so we should probably get everyone in East Blue first, even though I wanna get everyone right now.” Law blinked in surprise that Luffy actually sounded kind of _smart_ right now. Luffy’s head clinked forward.

“My head hurtssss. I was thinking too much.” Luffy whined, you could practically see smoke coming out of his ears from overworking his head. There goes the vision of Luffy being somewhat smart. 

“So, long nose-ya is first? Then we’re getting the rest of your crew?” Law asked, Luffy nodding in reply. 

“Seems like it’ll be awhile before we can get the shitty cook. Well, I could go longer without seeing his face.” Zoro grunted. Luffy finally noticed Zoro had his sword but made no comment on it. If Zoro wanted to say something about it, he would've already. 

“Alright! Let’s go get Usopp-!”

“Wait. We told everyone we would only pick up one person and return, plus Cora-san has important information to give to the Navy remember?” Law cut in. 

“Che~ fine. I need training anyways, how about a week after?” Luffy pouted. 

“That’s a surprisingly decent amount of time for you. I thought you’d say something ridiculous like the next day.” Law replied. 

“I need training to. I can easily knock out Arlong with my haki… but,” Luffy glared at seemingly nothing, “I want to beat Arlong’s ass. ” 

“I wonder if shark tastes good fried…” Zoro muttered.

“Don’t eat him you idiots!” Law yelled, only to sigh right after. “You’re right, we need training. But we won’t get much done in a week, let’s at least make it 3. I know you want to see your friends soon but they should be fine, they survived years before you came for them.” Law added. 

“Eh?? But I wanna see everyone already!!” Luffy whined, obviously not happy with Law’s suggestion. 

“Calm down. You want to punch this Arlong guy right? What if your punch ended up doing nothing? Plus, don’t you want to be with your brothers? After you get your crew members from the normal seas, you’ll have to go to the Grand Line and you probably won’t see them again for awhile.” Law tried to explain, it looked like Luffy wanted to protest or complain but figured Law was probably right so he gave in. He did want to be with Ace and Sabo again. 

“Fineee, then let’s go! To Foosha village again!!” Luffy declared as he threw his fist into the air again. 

“I said to stop yelling so close to my ear!!” Zoro yelled again. 

"Well, let's go." Luffy grinned. Law sighed but began to lead the way back, Corazon walking behind everyone. Not too long after, their small boat soon came into view.

“Haha!! Seriously?! _This_ is the boat you came in?! This brings back memories! You suddenly coming to me telling me to join your crew and that you’d be the Pirate King, yet you had no other members and a fishing boat for your ship! A dog was pissing on it, a dog!” Zoro began to clutch his stomach as he laughed, remembering how he felt instant regret for agreeing to join the first time. 

“But I DID end up becoming the Pirate King like I said!” Luffy replied. 

“Well, that’s true. I would’ve sliced you up if you didn’t. So? Where’s this Sea King you mentioned before?” Zoro asked, turning to look behind where Luffy was still on his back. A large grin formed on Luffy as he took a deep inhale. Zoro's face paled but he noticed far too late.

“KIIIIIIING!!!!” Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs, Zoro flinching and covering his ears. Immediately after, he grabbed Luffy’s face and violently squeezed it.

“Hey you bastard! I told you to stop yelling right next to my ear!! I'll kill you one day!!” Luffy began laughing and soon after King dove up from the water and huffed, putting the ropes in his mouth again. Immediately Zoro lost interest in trying to murder Luffy with his bare hands and looked up at the sea king. 

“Ho? Not bad, that’s a pretty big Sea King.” Zoro whistled, examining King. Law helped Corazon get into the boat this time as to make sure he doesn’t fall into the ocean again. Luffy finally got off of Zoro and jumped up onto King’s head with a grin. Zoro sat himself down in the boat and laid back, closing his eyes as if he were going to nap. And he was. 

“Yosh! King! Let’s go back!” Luffy ordered, King roaring loudly and beginning to head to the direction where from which they came. 

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X 

_The next day, somewhere in the snow filled forests of Drum Island:_

 

The sound of hooves stomping through snow sounded, a young deer was frantically running, looking around desperately. Slipping, a loud whine sounded from the deer as he fell, but he didn’t stay down for long. Trembling, the young deer stands up and shakes his head, beginning to run again. 

_’Where is it? Where? I need to find it!’_ The deer thought, running faster.

 _’My fruit, where is it?! I need to find it soon! How could I only recently remember about everyone? How could I forget all our time we spent together? This isn’t a dream! These memories are real, I know it! I need to find it, I need to hurry and find it so I can train!’_ The young deer made a sound sounding similar to a roar, although it sounded more like another whine due to it’s small size. 

_’Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Zoro, everyone! I’ll definitely find it! I’ll find it and get much much stronger than before! I promise! Until then, I’ll wait for you guys!’_ Chopper continued running through the snow filled forest, alone. 

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

 _At the same time, in Syrup Village:_

“98…...99…..100….” A small figure panted, arms trembling as they did push ups, 

“101….102….103…….104…” They continued, sweat dripping down their face and onto the ground. 

“....105…. One hundred… and-” They collapsed, panting heavily. After a few moments, they rolled over onto their back, staring up into the clear sky. 

“Gah..! No good! I can only do up to 105 so far!” wiping their face, they let out a long sigh. 

“Even though I was so much stronger back then… I got to train harder than ever, I won’t let you down this time, Luffy!” Usopp declared, throwing his fist up to the sky with a confident grin. After another few moments, Usopp stood back up and dusted his knees. 

“Yosh! Let’s do another 100!” 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

“We’re baaaack!!!” Luffy yelled, hopping off of King and onto the shore. Zoro, who was asleep while on the entire boat ride, suddenly woke up. 

“Hn? We’re here already? Great, I’m going to go do some warm-ups, I heard there’s lots of monsters here in this forest?" Zoro asked, crawling out of the boat with Corazon following suit.

“Yeah! Mainly big animals though.” Luffy replied. 

“Idiot, it’s already late. Most of them are probably already asleep. Let’s just go home. Cora-san, don’t take your eyes off of him for a second, ever. This guy gets lost even on straight paths.” Law said, pointing to Zoro. 

“No I don’t! Don’t spout lies!” Zoro barked at Law, Law just ignored him. Corazon laughed but nodded, carefully watching Zoro as they headed back to Dadan’s place. 

“Straw Hat-ya, about your grandfather, I don’t think you should tell him that we’re from the future. Or let him find out that you have haki and that you can control it. You should conceal it when he’s near.” Law said.

“Huh? Why?” Luffy asked as he looked over to Law in confusion. 

“Think about it, he’s a marine. Also, it would be extremely suspicious if his weak 6 year old grandson suddenly knew what Haki was and had full control over it. Knowing Garp, he might actually try to beat it out of you to explain. And then if he hears you became the Pirate King, or even a pirate, and believes it, he’ll probably beat you even worse, yelling something like ‘Then this time I better make sure you turn into a fine marine’. Not to mention he may hit harder knowing you have haki. So it’s best if you hide that fact.” Law said. Luffy’s face drained of color, he knew Garp would definitely do that. He nodded quickly, his grandpa’s fists of love were painful enough without Haki in it. 

“Then… how do I explain how I ended up here with you guys? When I hand over the information I mean.” Corazon asked. 

“Just say Sengoku told you he’d be here.” Law replied, Garp probably wouldn’t think much of it if it involved Sengoku. Law yawned, damn, his child body gets tired surprisingly early. Sure the sun had already set but it had only been a few hours since. Maybe it’s because of the Rooms he practiced with. Yeah. He’ll blame that. 

Luffy bursted into Dadan’s place and ran up the stairs, the rest lazily following behind. Ace was there and in bed but showed no intentions of recognizing their presence, despite looking like he wasn’t actually asleep. 

“Ace!! I’m home!!” Luffy grinned. Ace only said “shut up” in return but that seemed like it was enough to make Luffy happy. Law and Zoro sat down against the wall and Corazon lied in the corner of the room on the floor. Luffy ran in between Zoro and Law and sat in between them, snickering, and then _immediately_ knocking out right then and there, falling down on Zoro’s lap. 

“Don’t drool on me dammit.” Zoro sighed, pushing Luffy to make him lie down in a way that _won’t_ cut off his blood circulation in his legs. Soon after, Zoro himself was asleep despite being asleep nearly the entire day long ride back. Although Law’s eyes were closed, it would be a good hour or so before he was actually asleep. Aside from Luffy’s loud snoring, the night was peacefully quiet. 

X

X

X

X

X

X

“Alright! I’m gonna go train at Gray Terminal! I’m gonna go fight lots there, that’s how I trained the first time before I left to become a pirate.” Luffy declared as he threw his signature straw hat on.

“I’ll be practicing my abilities at the beach area from before, it seems like there isn’t too much monsters there so I won’t be distracted. I would tell you “don’t get into trouble” but knowing you that’s impossible.” Law replied, standing up and placing his odd hat on himself, heading for the door to head downstairs. 

“Shishi! Don’t worry about it Trao!” Luffy just laughed, obviously not worried and could care less about what mess he might cause. 

“In that case, I’m going to the forest and I’ll train there.” immediately after hearing that from Zoro, Law turned to Corazon. 

“Cora-san, please go with this idiot before he somehow ends up wandering to another island.” Law said. 

“I wouldn’t do something like that! I don’t get lost that easily dammit!!” Zoro barked out, you could basically see fangs. 

“Alright, I suppose I should do some training myself, I am part of both the Pirate King’s and your crew, I can’t fall too far behind.” Corazon smiled, standing up and walking besides the much smaller Zoro.

“... don’t push yourself, your wounds may have healed but it couldn’t hurt to be careful for awhile longer.” Law replied, walking out the door with Luffy. Corazon’s smile was incredibly soft, moved by how Law was worried about him still. It makes him forget that Law is actually older than him mentally. Zoro began walking out also so Corazon followed, but to Corazon’s surprise, Zoro didn’t get lost at all and actually made it to the Forest… Although he seemed a little too proud of that. Perhaps he did get lost way too often. 

X

X

X

“Shambles!” A rock and a twig swapped places as other pebbles and objects laid about. 

“As I thought, my accuracy is still as good as before. The problem is the Room.” Law sighed, focusing on trying to make the Room spread farther. He was currently practicing keeping up the Room up for longer periods of time and also making them bigger. His current limit seemed to be a max of 10 minutes for the first Room and around 5 for the second. The third Room time limit varied from 1-3 minutes depending on how long the other Room’s were, if he did the maximum time limit for the previous two, he could only keep a third up for a minute. He could currently only make a Room at the maximum of 15 feet(4.5 meters) and how large he makes the Room’s also affected how long he could keep it up. Law clicked his tongue.

“Tch. I’ll get it to 30 feet(9 meters) by the end of these three weeks. I’ll make my maximum time limit at least 30 minutes too.” Law huffed, making the room stretch to 10 feet. 

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

 

“Hey!! Get back here!! Do you think you can just hit me and run off?!” 

 

“Gum-Gum Pistol!” Luffy yelled, throwing a punch from a large distance to the guy chasing him and then pulled it back. 

 

“Ow- Dammit, stop that! What’s with that weird body of yours?!” The man cursed, only falling back and standing back up. 

“Huh? That’s strange… my punches are pretty weak right now huh? Even though I held back a bit. Alright…!” Luffy huffed, turned around, and pulled back his arm. 

“Gum-Gum… a serious pistol!” Luffy snickered, throwing a punch full force to the guy, sending him flying into a trash heap. Luffy’s arm pulled back with a loud snap as it turned back to normal. 

“Yosh! So I can still send people flying with my normal punches! Although they’re still weak… Well, that’s why I’m training.” He huffed, storming off to attack others. After a few hours more of fighting, Luffy realized he picked up a bit of berries and objects that could probably be sold from the people he beat up. 

“Hnnn… what should I do with this? Leave it here? Maybe I’ll give it to Nami, but she likes overflowing bags doesn’t she? She’d probably just call this scrap…” Luffy’s eyebrows scrunched as he muttered to himself, trying to figure out what to do with it. He didn’t want it, and they already managed to get a boat that’ll sail. He doesn’t need to buy a grand boat because they already have Sunny in the future. 

“Huh? The stupid kid from before? You’re alone huh? Mind giving me those berries, or we may have to fight.” A figure said from behind, the sound of a metal pipe dragging on the floor sounding as they walked closer. 

“Oh!” Luffy jumped up and turned around with a large grin on his face, “Sabo!!” 

“Did you hear about my name from the other people in Gray Terminal? I’ve never seen you around here, you new?” Sabo asked whilst still eyeing the small bag of berries.

“Yeah! Oh yeah, you wanted this right? Here!” Luffy said as he tossed Sabo the bag, “I don’t want it, we bought what we wanted already. Anyways, let’s be brothers!” Luffy’s grin never left his face. Sabo picked up the bag and laughed.

“Seriously, what’s with you and becoming brothers? Is that kid with the weird abilities not here this time? How did he manage to take the bag from me when I was holding it? Was it some kinda trick?” Sabo questioned, watching Luffy tilt his head to the side. 

“Weird abilities? You mean his devil fruit powers?” Luffy asked. Sabo couldn’t help himself from laughing. 

“Devil fruit powers? Please, you’re not going to tell me he’s a devil fruit user right? Those are just a myth you know.” Sabo replied, unable to believe the ‘nonsense’ of Luffy. 

“A myth? What are you talking about? Devil Fruit users are everywhere in the New World, it’s not that weird… I’m a devil fruit user also you know.” he huffed, not understanding what Sabo was saying about them being a myth. He had forgotten they were incredibly rare and seen as just legends in the normal seas, especially the East Blue, the weakest of all four. 

“Oh really? Then show me these “Devil Fruit abilities” of yours.” Sabo scoffed, obviously not believing Luffy. 

“Huh? Sure!” Luffy replied and pulled back his arm, aiming for a pile of trash not too far, 

“Gum Gum… Pistol!” Luffy yelled, his arm stretching far to punch it, sending scrap metal and broken pipes everywhere. When Luffy’s arm snapped back into place, he turned towards Sabo whose eyes were wide and mouth agape.

“See? I’m a rubber human!” He grinned. 

“You… who are you?” Sabo asked, stepping back as his jaw finally snapped back into place. 

“Me? I’m Luffy! So, let’s become brothers!” Luffy replied as he ran up to Sabo excitedly. 

“Pft- you’re seriously a weird kid! Why do you want to become my brother so badly?” Sabo asked, suddenly all tension gone and all he could do was laugh. 

“Aw why not? I like you! I wanna be brothers! With you and Ace!” Luffy declared, Sabo froze for a moment. 

“Ace? You know Ace?” He asked.

“Yep! I’m living with him at Dadan’s place!” Luffy replied with a nod. 

“Oh? So are you the “suspicious kid with a suspicious group of friends” that Ace was talking about?” Sabo asked. 

“Suspicious kid with suspicious friends? What’re you talking about? My friends are cool!” Luffy replied as he placed his hands on his hips, as if he were bragging about them.

“Really? So that creepy kid you were with last time, he’s also your friend? What’s his devil fruit ability? Is it cool??” Sabo suddenly seemed like an excited child, hearing about something cool for the first time. 

 

“Yeah!! Super cool!! He can do stuff like lift ships up, teleport, and cut people’s limbs right off and swap em around with other things, even animals!!” Luffy exclaimed, waving his arms in the air like a child. 

“Woah seriously?! Wait- what about cutting people’s limbs off?” Sabo was gasping in awe midway until he heard the last part.

“Huh? Oh, he can go like “swoosh” with his sword n their limbs just go “pop!”, there’s no blood or anything, and it doesn’t hurt, and you can still move your limbs, it’s so cool!!” Luffy continued. 

“That… That seems more scary than cool.” Sabo replied. 

“Really? I think it’s cool. Trao’s dad Cora-san is apparently a devil fruit user but I forgot to ask what his abilities are. I wonder if they’re as cool as Trao’s.” Luffy hummed. 

“Are all your friends devil fruit users?” Sabo asked. Devil fruits were practically legends so hearing of 3 just casually being in a group like it was no big deal was something. 

“Hn? Some of them are. Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Franky and Jinbei aren’t. Jinbei is a fishman and Franky is a cyborg.” Luffy was counting each time he said one of their names, smiling when he thought of them. 

“A cyborg? Fishman? What the hell? What kind of friends do you have?” Sabo wasn’t sure what those two were, Fishmen were a legend and hardly anything were known about them, and whatever legends there were for them ranged to all kinds of tales, and Sabo never bothered to really listen to them since he thought they were fake. 

“They’re all really cool! And funny!” Luffy laughed. He wanted to see everyone soon, but first he had to get stronger. He couldn’t just rely on his Haki if he wanted to become the Pirate King again. 

“What’re they like?” Sabo asked, suddenly interested in this odd group of friends. Luffy hummed, then leaned against the pile of scrap behind him, crossing his legs in a cool manner and acted like he was holding a cigarette. 

“Sanji impression,” Luffy changed his voice to imitate Sanji, “If it’s for a beautiful lady, I’ll gladly stake my life… afterall… love.. Is a hurricane-PFFT!” Luffy broke character and began laughing, clutching his stomach, Sabo doing the same.

“What the hell? “A beautiful lady”? What a weird friend you got!” Sabo snorted.

“Zoro impression,” Luffy acted like he was asleep and just woke up, “Huh? Morning already? I’ve only slept for half the day.” Luffy said, Sabo holding back a laugh.

“Does he really sleep that much?” Sabo asked.

“Yeah! He sleeps a lot, Zoro can sleep through anything! Once, a sea monster attacked and he slept through the entire time!” Luffy snickered. 

“A sea monster?! What were you doing for a sea monster to attack?? Fishing or something? Just how bad is your luck?” Luffy only laughed at this, and then sensed Law coming.

“Yo! Done training?” Luffy asked, turning around to see Law come into view.

“Yeah, just about reached my limit for today. Exactly how many did you beat up? On my way here I heard countless people say something about a kid with a weird body going wild.” Law asked, walking up to the two.

“Shishi! Who knows? I’ve been here for a few hours.” Luffy replied.

“So you’re Trao? Luffy’s friend who can lift ships and cut people’s limbs off?” Sabo asked.

“.... It’s Trafalgar Law. Straw Hat-ya, what exactly were you telling him? That’s a terrible explanation.” Law sighed, “Yes I could do that, unfortunately I’m tired so you won’t be able to see anything as grand as that.” Sabo booed and it reminded Law of Luffy. 

“But you’re probably getting the wrong idea about how I cut people’s limbs off, it’s not really an attack as it does no damage. Straw Hat-ya, stick your arm out for me?” Law asked, turning to Luffy.

“Hn? Sure!” Luffy chirped, sticking out his arm with no hesitation. Law took a breath, he could probably keep the room up a minute max, luckily that much time wasn’t needed.

“Room.” a transparent bubble appeared and was only big enough to fit him and Luffy in, quickly pulling out his small knife Corazon gave him, he sliced Luffy’s arm right off. Sabo yelled in shock and fell back, watching as Law was holding Luffy’s arm in his hand, the arms fingers moving as if it were still attached. 

“See? No blood or pain, it still works as if it were still on Straw Hat-ya body, it would be the same if what I chopped off was his head.” Law explained. Placing Luffy’s arm back on, already feeling the setbacks of his ability so he removed the Room. 

“Isn’t it cool?” Luffy snickered, he looked proud as if what he showed off was his own abilities. 

“Devil fruits are… scary. I know they exist now but… I didn’t know stuff like this was possible.” Sabo said in awe, standing back up. 

“I almost forgot that Devil Fruits are considered legends here.” Law muttered, ignoring Sabo’s confused look. 

“Anyways, Straw Hat-ya, Zoro-ya and Cora-san returned back, Zoro-ya brought a lot of meat back and they’re cooking it, let’s go.” Law said.  
“Meat?! Let’s go!! Ah- Cya, Sabo!! Let’s talk more next time!!” Luffy grinned, waving at Sabo before starting to run off. 

“Always in a rush when there’s meat involved…” Law sighed, beginning to run after him- but a sudden wave of dizziness hit him out of nowhere, and he fell. Luffy immediately stopped and turned around, running up to him. 

“Trao?! What’s wrong?!” Luffy yelled.

“Calm down, I just overused my abilities and it made me dizzy, suddenly running wasn’t a good idea for me.” Law sighed, standing up with wobbly legs. His arm was grabbed and Luffy picked him up, giving him a piggyback ride again. Luffy didn’t say anything but simply turned around to wave at Sabo again before running off with Law still on his back. As they ran through Gray Terminal on their way back, Luffy began talking about pointless things. 

“I wonder what Zoro brought back for dinner, I’m starving.” Luffy commented.

“I saw a few boars and large birds, and some deer.” Law replied as he carefully held onto Luffy to not fall off. 

“Uuoh! I can’t wait!!” Luffy’s stomach growled loudly. 

“You eat enough to feed an entire country.” Law sighed, resting his chin on Luffy’s shoulder as Luffy continued to quickly run back to Dadan’s place.

“Shishi! Meat is delicious afterall! If only Sanji were here to cook for us, gahh I want to eat his cooking already.” Luffy sighed, it would be awhile before he could eat Sanji’s cooking sadly. 

“Sanji-ya’s cooking doesn’t sound too bad right now.” Law agreed. It got silent for a few moments as Luffy continued to run. It wasn’t an awkward silence, it was peaceful. Law looked up at the sky as it slowly and gradually turned into a warm reddish yellow from the sun setting, a cool soon to be night breeze brushing against his face together with the wind from Luffy’s running. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

“Hey Trao?” Luffy asked, still not slowing his pace.

“Mm?” Law simply hummed in reply. 

“I love you.” Luffy finished. It was silent for a few seconds, only the sound of the wind flowing past their ears were heard, but again, it wasn’t a awkward silence, but a peaceful one. Only a soft laugh sounded from Law. 

 

“Idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Ace, Luffy is a "suspicious brat with suspicious friends who was originally thought to be spoiled but may or may not have a dark past but still suspicous." (Wow Ace what a long description) 
> 
> To Sabo, Luffy is a "stupid kid who says weird things and has a interesting group of friends but is also interesting himself" 
> 
> Ace still hates Luffy but Sabo finds him interesting atm, so it'll be easier and faster for Luffy to befriend Sabo before he can with Ace. But not to worry, their brotherly bond is unbreakable! 
> 
> Also, I love Luffy's and Zoro's relationship, Zoro has so much respect for his captain and always listens to his orders no questions asked. Also, side note, the entire crew except Zoro and Robin didn't know about their relationship and everyone thought Luffy was just being affectionate with Law since that's just how he is, until Luffy mentioned it. They weren't really hiding it but they didn't see a need to announce it. Zoro was actually more protective about Luffy when Luffy and Law were dating, he knew Law couldn't physically hurt Luffy because he trusted his captain not to let that happen. But once Luffy got genuinely sad because Law was ignoring him (he was reading a book) and Zoro threatened to kill Law. 
> 
> Robin was the same way and when they first started dating, Robin made a passive aggressive threat to Law with a smiling face.


	7. A pirate? You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Sabo and Luffy interactions! Luffy shows off his power to his future older brother and Ace asks others "what would you do if Gold Roger had a son?". Also Luffy's bounty before being thrown back in time is revealed, keep in mind this is his bounty BEFORE becoming the pirate king. As, he became the pirate king, celebrated in raftel for awhile, and when they headed back the war started and he died. If he had survived his bounty would have gone up even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's current ages:  
> Luffy: 6; Sanji 8; Nami: 7; Law: 13; Chopper: 4; Robin: 17, Franky: 23; Brook: Skeleton, before he lost his shadow; Zoro: 8; Sabo: 10, Ace: 10; Usopp: 6

_“Hey, been awhile huh?” A green haired boy sat down in front of a gravestone._

_“Well, I guess to you it really hasn't, it hasn't been more than a month since your death. You wanna hear something crazy?” They looked up into the sky, clouds slowly passing by lazily with all the time in the world._

_“I actually became the world's greatest swordsman.” A soft breeze blew buy, making the branches of the trees rustle, leaves slowly descending onto the ground._

_“You probably think I'm saying nonsense huh? I would to. Right now I'm not, in the future I was. Would you believe me if I said I was thrown back in time?” He laughed._

_“Course you wouldn't, I wouldn't either. But it's true. But there's something even more crazy about this story. I was actually the first mate of the Pirate King. But that Pirate King was a total idiot you know! Stubborn at that!” Scoffing, the green haired boy lied down and watched birds fly by._

_“But he was strong. That's why I followed him. You wouldn't believe how he recruited me. Even after I told him I won't become a pirate he still bugged me! When I told him I would become the world's greatest swordsman, he didn't laugh. He never laughs at people's dreams. He actually believed me, and he still wanted me to join. Eventually I agreed but I had no idea what I got myself into. He said he was a pirate but it was only him! And his boat was a fishing boat! It was hilarious. We set out into sea aiming to achieve our dreams, but we really didn't take the seas seriously.” He muttered the last part._

_“I ran into the world's greatest swordsman early on, and overestimated my strength and challenged him. I lost terribly. But slowly things began to change. After a large battle, we all got separated. And then someone important to that Pirate King was lost. Then everything finally changed. We realized that this wasn't a game, and if we didn't get stronger we would die. So we got stronger. Anyways, a lot happened. We took down all the yonko’s and headed for Raftel. Our captain became the Pirate King, but it was a short lived dream.” It was silent for a few moments._

_“The navy came after us. With force stronger than any other war. All top ranking navy forces were there, fighting, nonstop. When the first of our crewmates died, he was torn. But yet, he never cried in front of us. He'd try to motivate us instead,tell us it’s ok. When in reality, he was the one who was the most not ok. But we couldn't do anything for him. We could only fight and promise not to die. But still… we couldn't keep our promises. I don't know how the war ended, although I'm sure Luffy won. I was the last to die in our crew besides Luffy, a shitty cook being before me. I thought that at least I could stay by his side, alive. In the end I failed that too, pathetic huh?” Sitting back up, he smirked._

_“But things will be different this time. I won't waste my time like last time, and I'll become the world's best swordsman again. Luckily I still have my ability to use haki, I got a great head start. This time, none of our crew will die, and our captain will take his title back also.” He said._

_“Oh. That reminds me. There was this marine chic that looks exactly like you! She even said the same thing about being a woman that you said. I'm not even joking. But she pissed me off. Even though she dared to look like you, and say the same shit as you, she was so damn weak! Nothing like your abilities! Then I saw her again after 2 years, she yelled that she was stronger and she'd beat me, but she hardly improved at all! What the hell was she doing for 2 years? Seriously….” A long sigh sounded,_

_“I wonder, how much stronger you would've been if you were still alive at that time? I would've loved another fight with you again…”_

 

“Zoooorooo!”

“Hey, Zoro!!” A finger pressed against his cheek and Zoro opened his eyes to see Luffy in his face. Zoro simply yawned.

“What? Is it morning?” Zoro asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Yup! So Zoro, help me train!” Luffy declared.

“Ha?”

“So I told Trao that my problem right now is that my current body is too weak, he said I should do some physical training besides just fighting, since I already have a lot of experience. And you're best at this “physical training” thing right?” Luffy asked as he grabbed onto Zoro’s arm, tugging him to stand up. 

“I guess.” Zoro yawned again, slowly standing up and stretching, “I mainly did training to help me use 3 swords but I also did a lot of physical training. I guess I'll help you train while I also train.” Zoro tilted his head to the side, his neck making loud cracks. 

“Woo!! Training with Zoro!!” Luffy threw his arms up in the air and snickered.

“Try not to fall too far behind. Or I might just take the title of captain for myself.” Zoro smirked, turning to Luffy.

“Geh- No! I'm the captain!!” Luffy frowned, basically growling at Zoro. 

“Then hurry and get stronger, captain.” Zoro’s smirk never left his face as he began to walk out to the staircase, his sword tucked into his belly warmer. 

“Obviously!” Luffy huffed back, following Zoro to the exit. 

_’Well, looks like it's time to make a Pirate King.’_

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

“Ohhh!! The Tiger King!! Am I gonna fight it? This brings back memories of always fighting this thing with Sabo and Ace.” Luffy grinned in excitement, bouncing up and down. The large tiger was sitting next to Zoro, it's paw alone was bigger than Luffy, Law, and Zoro combined. The tiger licked its lips and looked down onto the very small Luffy, it's gaze as if Luffy was its next meal. 

“Nope. You're not fighting it.” Zoro replied as he turned around and walked up to a rather large boulder, it was half his size. Grabbing onto it firmly, he tore it out of the ground and walked over to Luffy, handing it to him. The moment Luffy tried taking the boulder, he nearly fell to the ground.

“Heavy..!!” Luffy grunted and grit his teeth, barely managing to keep it from falling onto the ground, “Zoro, what's this big rock for??” Luffy complained.  
“You won't be fighting this thing here, you'll be running from it. All day. While carrying that boulder.” Zoro pointed his thumb to the tiger, who now stood up and looked like he was just about ready to eat Luffy. 

“Ehhh?” Luffy's head tilted. 

“You want to beat Arlong by the end of these 3 weeks remember? It was a close battle even the first time. Meaning you have to get stronger than your 15 year old self in 3 weeks, that's no easy task for a 6 year old you know? Though you have haki so his teeth won't be a problem. But if you want to give him a good punch, you'll need training. That's why you asked me for help didn't you?” Zoro explained as Luffy carefully listened, then nodded.

“Alright. I'll listen to your training. I want to beat Arlong’s ass. And I can't fall behind everyone, I'm the captain afterall!” Luffy snickered, lifting the boulder more easily now. His grandpa often did stuff like this anyways when he was little. 

“Exactly what I wanted to hear.” Zoro turned and looked up at the tiger king, his glare alone had tamed the tiger beforehand, “Hey, chase this guy for as long as possible. Feel free to try to eat him.” Zoro ordered, the tiger huffed and got into a pouncing position. 

“I'll be here training myself, alright, go!” Luffy took off while still holding onto the boulder, running for his life (even though he can knock it out) from the tiger currently chasing him. Luffy was only laughing as he ran through the forest, with a tiger well over 10x his size after him. Zoro only sighed as Luffy's laughter was soon fading away, him being too far to hear anymore. 

“Well then, time for training.” 

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

Sabo was sitting on a tall tree branch in the forest, resting, but also seeing if there were any small animals to hunt. Soon, laughter followed by loud stomping gradually grew louder. Sabo turned towards the direction only to see the _Tiger King_ chasing after a small boy with a straw hat dangling behind his neck, carrying a large boulder. Wait- was that-

“Luffy?!” Sabo jumped up on the branch to get a better look. Luffy heard his voice and looked up in a tree to see Sabo, eyes wide and looking extremely confused. Luffy wanted to wave but his hands were full so he shot a large grin instead. 

“Yo Sabo!!” Luffy yelled loudly. As they quickly got closer, Sabo began to jump from tree to tree to keep up with them. 

“What the hell are you doing Luffy?! Why is the Tiger King chasing you, and why are you carrying that boulder? Put it down and run away!!” Sabo yelled as he managed to barely keep up. Luffy laughed. 

“It's my training! Zoro told me not to fight it but run away from it while carrying this! So I've been doing that!” Luffy snickered as he continued running. 

“Training?! Isn't that Zoro guy you mentioned before supposed to be your friend?! How long have you been running from it??” Sabo yelled back. 

__“Uhhhh…. Bout an hour? …. Now that I think about it, I'm tired..!” Luffy suddenly slowed down and started wheezing, despite looking perfectly ok a few seconds ago._ _

__“Is your brain so slow that it forgot to process the exhaustion until now?!?!” Sabo stopped and yelled again. The Tiger King also began wheezing._ _

__“You too?!” He barked. Does this kid somehow make animals stupid too?? But the small stop didn't last long, the tiger began running again and so did Luffy._ _

__“So exactly how long are you supposed to play this deadly game of tag?” Sabo called out to Luffy, still jumping from tree to tree. It seemed like the Tiger King had no interest in him and just Luffy, lucky for him._ _

__“Huh? Zoro said all day. I gotta train so I don't fall behind, I'm the captain after all!” Luffy grinned, beginning to speed up._ _

__“Captain? For what?” Sabo asked._ _

__“My pirate crew!” Luffy replied._ _

__“A pirate? You?”_ _

__“Yeah!” Luffy nodded, grinning as if a giant Tiger wasn't currently chasing him. Sabo burst out laughing._ _

__“As if a little kid like you could be a pirate! Listen, being a pirate isn't a game you know? It's dangerous, you should stop playing pirate before you get hurt. We have real pirates here that won't hesitate to kill kids.” Sabo explained._ _

__“I am a pirate! And of course I know that! When you're a pirate, you can die! That's the risk you take for freedom!” Luffy huffed, annoyed by being told something he already knows. Sabo was surprised that a little kid said that, because it was true. His dream was to risk his life for freedom and sailing the seas to see what couldn't be seen here._ _

__“if you're really a pirate, then what's your bounty huh?” Sabo asked. The kid was probably saying nonsense and playing a little pirate crew group with his friends._ _

__“Huh? 2,750,000,000 berries.” Luffy replied without thinking much of it. Sabo nearly missed the next tree he jumped at when he heard this._ _

__“Don't be stupid!! No one has a bounty that high!! Not even bluejam! A number that high is impossible, stop screwing around!!” Sabo spat out, only then did Luffy remember he was in the past._ _

__“Oh right. I don't have a bounty yet.” Luffy said to himself._ _

__“See, I knew you were just screwing around…” Sabo sighed. Luffy snickered but ended up tripping, falling down on the floor. Sabo gasped as the Tiger stood up to attack Luffy._ _

__“Watch out!!” Sabo yelled. Luffy sent a wave of haki to the Tiger King and immediately it froze. Its ears went back and tail between its legs, slowly, it sat down like a dog being yelled at and was told to sit. The Tiger made a scared whine and crouched down low to the ground, afraid. Sabo’s jaw dropped as he just witnessed the Tiger that neither he nor Ace could ever beat tremble in fear from Luffy's glare._ _

__“Whew, that was close! Haha!” Luffy laughed as he hopped onto his feet, disregarding the fact a giant tiger nearly killed him. Luffy simply dusted himself off and began stretching, then let out a sigh._ _

__“Ah~ I'm hungry. I want meat.” Luffy's stomach growled and the tiger flinched in fear. Suddenly it seemed like the predator became the prey._ _

__“You- what did you just- who are you?” Sabo spluttered, jumping down from the tree and running up to Luffy._ _

__“I already told you, I'm Luffy! More importantly I'm hungry. Meat… Meat…Ah.” Luffy turned around and stretched out his arms quickly and grabbed a large animal, planting his feet firmly into the ground, he pulled them back, “meeaaaat!!!” Luffy yelled, his arms pulling back a large boar 3x the size of Luffy who was flailing in confusion. When he let go, the boar fell down with a loud thump. Huffing, it stood up and glared at Luffy, preparing to charge at him._ _

__“Oi- he's gonna charge at you!” Sabo warned._ _

__“Gum Gum…” Luffy pulled back both arms as the boar began charging at him and his palms turned black as they covered in haki, “BAZOOKA!!!” Luffy yelled, throwing his arms forward and sending the boar flying, it was sent flying into a tree with a loud thud. Luffy's arms snapped back to normal and Luffy cheered, running up to the now dead boar._ _

__“Woo!! Food food!! I'll get back to running after I eat.” He grinned and picked up the boar._ _

__“You- that power is amazing!!” Sabo exclaimed, an amazed large smile on his face. Luffy immediately dropped the boar and began charging at Sabo._ _

__“Huh? What-” Sabo was full on tackled and his back met the ground, Luffy was on top of him and squeezing him tightly._ _

__“Isn't it isn't it?? It’s strong isn't it? It's cool right??” Luffy grinned, hugging his future brother tighter. In the past, his abilities were weak and he was unable to properly use them, and his brothers always just called it lame or useless. Sabo was a bit less direct on that compared to Ace though. Although he heard some praise when he first found out Sabo was still alive, it still meant just as much now._ _

__“Hold up- let go of me-” Sabo flailed, trying to get Luffy off of him._ _

__“Oh sorry. I got happy.” Luffy snickered and hopped off of Sabo, running back to the boar he previously discarded. Luffy began picking up scraped wood and branches along with dead leaves._ _

__“Gotta cook!!” Luffy declared, beginning to set up the fire._ _

__X_ _

__

__X_ _

__

__X_ _

__

__X_ _

__

__X_ _

__

__X_ _

__

__“So are you really a pirate captain?” Sabo asked, suddenly more believing after seeing his little feat. Luffy looked over at Sabo with a mouth full of meat._ _

__“Thash riht, me n Toao are cahptans!” Luffy replied, taking another bite of meat despite still having meat in his mouth._ _

__“Uh- please finish eating before you speak, I have no idea what you're saying.” Sabo replied, suddenly the thought of this kid being a captain seemed unbelievable again. Luffy made a loud gulp._ _

__“Yeah, me and Torao are both captains! Although our crew got scattered. I'm starting to pick them up, I already got Zoro and I'm gonna start picking up a few more in about 3 weeks.” Luffy replied as he took another big bite of meat. Sabo was merely watching, he didn't do anything to catch the boar and he wasn't hungry so he didn't ask for any._ _

__“How many crewmates do you have?” Sabo asked curiously. Luffy swallowed the meat again._ _

__“10, not including me. One's new though.” Luffy replied and tossed the now bare bone to the side, picking up one with meat on it._ _

__“Only 10?!” every crew he knew of had tons and tons of men, it was their way of showing power afterall, the thought of Luffy just playing the pirate game appeared again._ _

__“Yeah, they're all really strong!” Luffy bragged, scarfing down the meat as if he hadn't ate for days._ _

__“You know, most pirate crews try to gather as many men as possible you know? You should do that, you can't possibly survive with only 10 people on your side.” Sabo sighed, why was he trying to explain this to a 6 year old? Although he himself was only 10._ _

__“Don't care. I don't need a big crew. Besides, what's the point in getting a big crew if they're all weak? A lot of pirates tried using numbers to beat us but I can easily just knock them out in seconds. Plus just one of my members can take them all down easily.” Luffy shrugged, suddenly the memory of that huge group of pirates trying to work under him happened, wonder what happened to them during that war._ _

__“Knock them out? What do you mean?” Sabo asked, just then, a large bear bursted out from the bushes and trees behind Luffy. Sabo jumped up and grabbed his pipe._ _

__“Watch out-!” Luffy simply turned around and glared, the bears eyes went white and fainted, falling to the ground._ _

__“Like that.” Luffy replied as he took another bite from his meat, well now it looks like there's also bear to eat. Sabo dropped his pipe, staring at the unconscious bear lying besides Luffy. It was completely out._ _

__“... How… How did you do that?” Sabo barely managed to get the words out of him from his shock._ _

__“Hn? Conqueror's Haki.” Luffy nonchalantly replied, tossing another bare bone to the side, the entire boar was nothing but bones now. Luffy began cooking the bear._ _

__“Conqueror's Haki? What's that? Can I learn it?” Sabo asked, suddenly intrigued. Luffy stared at Sabo._ _

__“I'm bad at explaining things, but…” Luffy's stare got stronger, and Sabo couldn't help but take a nervous step back, it felt like Luffy was staring right into him._ _

__“Hnnnn nope. You don't have it. You can't learn Conqueror's Haki, you hafta be born with it. Apparently it's super rare like one in a million or something. You can learn observation and Armament Haki though. It looks like your armament Haki is good.” Luffy replied._ _

__“How do I learn those?” Sabo took a step closer in interest. Luffy opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He shut his mouth and a few seconds went by, then it opened again,_ _

__“... I forgot.” Luffy finally realized. It had been 5 years since he first started his training for Haki, he had forgotten how Rayleigh even taught it to him. Sabo fell back._ _

__“How do you forget??” Sabo yelled._ _

__“I can't help it! I learned it a long time ago!” Luffy huffed. Sabo simply sighed. What was he expecting from this kid? Then he realized the bear was already just bone. How fast does this scrawny kid eat?? Luffy stood up and dusted himself off._ _

__“Yosh! Tiger! Time to run again!” The tiger flinched but stood up, it looked uneven after being hit with that haki._ _

__“What? Don't chicken out on me.. I gotta beat Arlong's ass you know? Zoro told us to run for the entire day so let's go!” Luffy huffed, picking the boulder back up with a grunt. Sabo wanted to tell him he doesn't exactly need the tiger to chase him for the entire day and could just run by himself but kept quiet. Huffing, the tiger seemed to be more or less over it after staring at the tiny Luffy for awhile and began to chase him, Sabo ran out of the way and Luffy took off._ _

__“Cya Sabo!!” Luffy called as his and the tigers figure got farther and farther away. Sabo sighed to himself._ _

__“That's the kid that wants to become my brother? That'd be one crazy little brother.” Sabo softly laughed, shaking his head at the disbelief of the events that just happened._ _

__

__X_ _

__

__X_ _

__

__X_ _

__

__X_ _

__

__X_ _

__

__X_ _

__

__X_ _

__

__X_ _

__

__X_ _

__

__X_ _

__

__“What would you do if Gold Roger had a son?” Ace suddenly asked. Corazon and Zoro both stopped from their practice spar and looked over at Ace confusedly. Ace had been sitting there watching them for awhile but hadn't said anything. They were sparring just outside of Dadans place. Law said nothing as he was just sitting down and keeping the Room he's had up for a while active._ _

__“Uhhh…. Nothing? Am I supposed to do something?” Corazon blinked in confusion, he had no idea how to reply to such a question. Suddenly Zoro remembered Luffy saying Ace’s father was Gol D Roger and hated it. He didn't really care though._ _

__“Maybe challenge him to a duel? If he's strong I’d like to know. I’d be particularly interested if he's a swordsman. But I doubt he is since Gold Roger wasn't, according to the legends at least.” Zoro shrugged. Ace grit his teeth and stood up, glaring._ _

__“Then what would you _say_ to his son?!” Ace barked out. He knew the answer. He's heard it from everyone. Everyone would just call him a monster, without knowing that that monster is right in front of them. Why was he asking this if he knew the question? He doesn't know. These new people just pissed him off. He just couldn't stand them for some reason. Maybe because he thought they were all spoiled, maybe it's because he thought they all had a good life while he was called a monster. Maybe the creepy kid got bullied a bit for his weird white marks but it was probably nothing compared to him always being called the devil's son. _ _

__

__“Uhm…. Hello? I think? Is there supposed to be something I _should_ say?” Corazon asked confusedly. Ace snapped._ _

__“Of course there is!! He's the devil's son, a monster! You're supposed to tell him that!!” Ace barked out. Corazon's eyes opened wide for a second, but then his expression just looked sad._ _

__“I don't know where you got that idea from but, a newborn child carries no sins, Ace. If Roger really did have a child, his sins have nothing to do with his child. His child and himself are two different people. Whatever he did has nothing to do with his kid.” Corazon explained. This only made Ace angrier for some reason._ _

__“His father is the devil, a _ **monster**_ , so obviously his son would be the same!!” Ace’s hands were clenched tightly into fists, he grit his teeth together as he saw Corazon just stare at him in disbelief._ _

__“What? No. The parents and their children are different beings. Bad people can spawn from good people and good people can spawn from bad people you know?” Corazon replied._ _

__“What the hell do you know?!” Ace barked. Corazon scratched the back of his head as if he was thinking._ _

__“Do you know about the Celestial Dragons?” Corazon asked. Law flinched and the Room shrunk until it disappeared, he lost concentration. He silently cursed at himself as he remade another Room._ _

__“What the hell do they have to do with this??” Ace yelled again._ _

__“My parents were Celestial Dragons, naturally that means I was to.” Corazon replied, seeing Ace's eyes get wider._ _

__“Liar! If you're a Celestial Dragon you wouldn't be here!!” Ace protested._ _

“I _was_ a Celestial Dragon. My dad was a loving man, he was nothing like other Celestial Dragons. He gave up his title to become “human”. My mom was just as kind and went through all the hardships that happened when he gave up his title till the end. When the townspeople found out we were Celestial Dragons but gave up our titles, they tortured us all. But even so, no matter what happened, my dad never blamed or hated them. Instead he begged them to hurt him instead of me and my brother. He was an incredibly kind man.” Corazon continued, Ace seemed to have quieted down. 

__“.... So what?” Ace asked._ _

__“Even though both my dad and my mom were the kindest people I knew, my brother was evil. He saw himself as a God and above everyone, everyone else was scum. He killed those that went against him and did many many horrible things. No matter how hard my dad tried to teach him, my brother was simply cruel to everything he saw worthless. He even killed our father. So like I said, bad people can come from good people and vise versa. Whatever someone's parents did has nothing to do with their child, Ace.” Corazon finished. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell a kid he's not close to such a story but it was the best he could have explained it._ _

__“As for me, I don't give a shit who someone is related to or who their parents are. I only care if they're strong and worth fighting. I've met plenty of people who were sons of nobles or higher ranking marines and most of them were weak, just yelling the name of their parents. I don't care about that.” Zoro added, a small smirk on his face. Ace was silent for a long time._ _

__“...whatever.” He grumbled._ _

__“Still, what's with the odd question all of a sudden?” Corazon asked, still staring at Ace in confusion._ _

__“It was nothing. Forget it.” Ace replied as he began walking off, heading towards the forest. Corazon looked concern but Zoro simply huffed. Soon Ace disappeared into the bushes and trees._ _

__“A celestial dragon huh?” Zoro smirked._ _

__“Does that bother you? I've long since lost that title.” Corazon replied, slightly worried that he might've told too many._ _

__“Nope. I heard you already know of our situation?” Zoro asked._ _

__“About you guys being from the future? I know.” he nodded. Zoro’s smirk grew wider._ _

__“Speaking of Celestial Dragons brought back memories. You know, our captain punched one once. Right square in the face.” Zoro said. Corazon's eyes went wide and he stepped back._ _

__“He punched a Celestial Dragon?! Are you telling the truth??” Law made a soft scoff in the background as he watched Corazon's reaction._ _

__“He's telling the truth Cora-san. I was there when it happened. It was in front of a whole gathering of people to. And from what I know, he knew full well the consequences of doing that.” Law replied, a amused smirk on his face. That scene was certainly something he'd never forget._ _

__“Well anyways, let's continue our spar.” Zoro replied, placing his sword in his mouth and gripping the two other normal swords he bought on the island._ _

__“Oh, right.” Corazon nodded and got back into position, guarding against Zoro's swings and fighting back._ _

__

__X_ _

__

__X_ _

__

__X_ _

__

__X_ _

__

__X_ _

__

__X_ _

__

__X_ _

__

__X_ _

__

__X_ _

__

_One and a half weeks later, in Germa:_

__A loud crash of stone crushing and breaking sounded and guards came running in, they froze in their tracks from what they saw._ _

__“What? These walls are so weak. A little kick and they break just like that? They're really looking down on me huh?” Sanji muttered to himself as he watched the walls crumble to the ground._ _

__“S-Sir- you're-” A guard stuttered._ _

__“What? Oh you mean this?” Sanji was currently in the air, and with a kick he went higher, good thing the cell ceiling was high, “It's a trick I learned. I got bored after spending so much time in here after all.” Sanji replied._ _

__“Go report to King-sama!” A guard yelled, the other ran off. Sanji landed with a soft tap and smirked, not that they could see it through his iron mask. If his father decided he wasn't a failure after all, he could be allowed outside again and train with everyone else. What he needed most right now was training. Even if he had to do some shitty acting to act like the child his father wanted, he'd do it if it meant being stronger. Things won't be the same this time around. He'll never allow Luffy to make that kind of face again. Interrupting his thoughts, his father came in shortly after._ _

__“What exactly is this?” his father asked, directing to the destroyed rubble._ _

__“I got bored from being in here for so long, father. I lost interest in those useless cookbooks awhile ago so I decided to do some training. These walls were pretty easy to break.” Sanji replied, he hated calling him father but it couldn't be helped. All his kids called him that. And he was planning on being accepted as his child for now._ _

__“How did you break it, Sanji?” Been awhile since he was called by name by his own father, Sanji thought. Sanji lifted up his leg and readied it for a kick, he aimed for a non destroyed area and kicked it, cracks spreading wildly before the wall completely shattered. Sanji turned towards his father but said nothing, it looked like his dad was thinking about something. It was silent for a few moments before-_ _

__“Unlock the cell and remove his mask.” His father ordered._ _

__“Yes sir!” The guard immediately obeyed and unlocked the cell, followed by Sanji’s mask. Finally Sanji didn't feel so stuffy- plus the mask or helmet thing was so heavy. He popped his neck and rubbed the back of it for a few seconds before staring up at his dad._ _

__“Sanji, are we supposed to serve anyone?” His father asked in a stern tone._ _

__“Of course not, we're above everyone else. Isn't that right, father?” Sanji asked, he wanted to vomit from the words he himself was saying, but it was the words his father wanted to hear. A victorious smile formed on his father's face._ _

__“That's right, Sanji, my son.” He replied, bending down and giving Sanji a hug._ _

___’So now I'm your son because I'm strong? You never called me your son or gave me hugs or attention in general because I was a “failure”. Whatever. I'm only staying here to get stronger till Luffy and the others come.’_ Sanji thought to himself. _ _

__“I hope you won't disappoint me this time?” He asked._ _

__“Of course not, father.” Sanji replied. At least his shitty brothers will be good to fight against. Sanji was soon let outside of the jail room and led to his bedroom that he hadn't seen for over 6 months since his imprisonment. His father told him that they'd be training starting tomorrow and finally left him alone in his room. Sanji lied down on his bed. Cushions. Now that's something he's missed for quite a while. He has to act like he lost all the “bad” emotions. Sadness, sympathy, generosity, the ability to feel grateful, everything and anything that makes you a decent human being. He needs to act like he lost it all. Sanji lied back on his bed and sighed._ _

__

__“This is gonna be one shitty time”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't realize, the giant bear suddenly coming out of nowhere and Luffy knocking it out without much of a reaction from himself was a reference to when Raleigh was showing Luffy what Conqueror's Haki was.


	8. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo finally meets more of Luffy's friends and various other things are found out and resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's current ages:  
> Luffy: 6; Sanji 8; Nami: 7; Law: 13; Chopper: 4; Robin: 17, Franky: 23; Brook: Skeleton, before he lost his shadow; Zoro: 8; Sabo: 10, Ace: 10; Usopp: 6
> 
> Took a short break on writing so my writing wouldn't just turned out rushed or anything like that. I had been focusing on the words too much like forcing it to reach a certain number, constantly checking how much I had wrote. But I stopped checking it this time and took my time writing, I liked writing this chapter! I should probably get like a update schedule but well, I feel like it makes it feel more like I have to write rather than something for fun? So sorry about the random updates!
> 
> Also I realized I've been forgetting it's spelled as Torao not Trao so I fixed that this chapter.

The sound of stone cracking sounded before the cracks spread like wildfire faster than the blink of an eye, a boulder crumbling to rubble and falling down onto the ground, dust flying up and spreading on impact. This process repeated multiple times all throughout the day, the boulders varying in sizes and shapes, but all were big and seemed just as heavy. They were being chucked down a cliff, high enough that if a normal person were to fall, they would most certainly receive some major injuries. At the bottom it was just barren sand, dirt, rocks, and the never-ending stretch of the ocean off the shore farther ahead. But Luffy was not here to enjoy the view of the ocean, 

He was here to throw boulders. 

 

“And what exactly are you doing _this time_ , Luffy?” A sigh elicited not too far behind him. Luffy did not jump or act surprised by the sudden presence, for with his observation haki he knew who was coming from a mile away. A smile tugged and formed with no restraint on Luffy's face, stretching ear to ear as a playful snicker sounded. 

“Yo Sabo! How's Ace been doing? You guys are close right? He hasn't been home lately, and he _still_ isn't agreeing on being my brother, he won't even play with me! Or talk!” You could practically see the pout from just listening to Luffy's voice, even though he didn't turn around and simply continued tossing more and more boulders off the cliff with strong, powerful throws. A airy laugh sounded, there was some worry and concern in it if you actually listened. 

“Ace? Yeah, I would like to think we're close. Of course I'd trust Ace with my life and I'm sure it's the same with him- or at least I hope- but he won't tell me what's up. He's been real agitated lately and it seems like his tempers been getting shorter and shorter. I'm worried about that idiot, he's been stealing more lately and sure that's helpful n all but it'll draw unnecessary attention.” Sabo sighed once more, but he couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite. Because he wasn't exactly feeling his greatest either, but even if Ace happened to notice, he himself wouldn't spill. He had to be more careful, especially now, because he was seen. By _that man._ A loud hum sounded from Luffy as another boulder shattered on impact when landing, snapping Sabo out of his thoughts thankfully. 

“Shishi, you sound like Nami with the “unnecessary attention” thing.” Luffy snickered.

“Nami?” Sabo tilted his head at this name.

“Yeah! My navigator, the best one in the whole world at that!” Luffy bragged, waving his arms in the air like an excited child before reaching for the next large boulder and chucking it also as if it were paper. 

“The best one in the whole world huh?” Sabo repeated to himself. Another boulder shattered. 

“I know Ace would give anything up for your safety just as you would. There's no doubt in that! I still dunno why he's been so mad lately though, I just wanna be brothers again…” Luffy nearly did a mix of a pout and sulk, but simply huffed and tossed another boulder as he has been. Sabo picked up on this.

“‘Again?’” Sabo questioned. Luffy stopped for a moment and remembered that Sabo had no memories. 

“Ah. Forget that.” Luffy replied, simply returning back to his previous activity. Sabo decided it was just Luffy being Luffy again and dropped it.

“By the way, recently you've been looking around randomly, what's up?” Sabo changed the subject. Luffy made a long hum.

“Hmmmmm, dunno. It feels-- or sounds? Like someone's been saying my name lately for the past week or tryna get my attention, but usually there's no one around and I can't sense anyone who said it. Sometimes it's there when I'm with my friends but they said they said nothing. It's hazy and hurts my head when I try to listen, what a pain. Must be my imagination.” Luffy shrugged, he never bothered to really think much of it. 

“Pft, maybe a ghost is haunting you?” Sabo jokes. Luffy made an ‘o’ with his mouth and planted his fist down onto his other open palm with a little soft pap. 

“Ohhhh, maybe.” Luffy nodded and took it as if it were a complete possibility. 

“You… Do you actually believe in ghosts?” Sabo snickered, as if Luffy were a child believing the bedtime stories their parents told them to scare them into being good kids.

“Dunno. There was this one girl named...Per? Per…. Uhhh….. Piranha! Right. She could separate from her body like a ghost and no punches would hit her! And she had ghosts that if they passed through you, you'd turn super depressed. Oh! And there was this weird big guy who could steal your shadows and make zombies!” Luffy began jumping on his heels that he didn't have from his sandals, and excitedly recalled those memories from so so long ago. 

“Ha? What kind of nonsense are you saying this time?” Sabo shook his head. 

“It's not nonsense! It was their devil fruit powers!” Luffy huffed and tossed another boulder, as he reached for another he realized he was out and frowned. 

“So, my first question was, what the hell are you doing, throwing boulders all day? I passed by 2 hours ago and I heard you, how long have you been here?” Sabo asked whilst putting his hands on his hips, watching Luffy think. 

“Since the sun was around there?” Luffy pointed to the sky- but where he pointed was barely above the sea. He had been here only hours after the sun barely rose over the horizons and the sun was already about to be setting in another few hours at that. Sabo simply sighed.

“Let me guess, more training? From this ‘Zoro’?” Sabo practically already knew the answer and wasn't the least bit surprised when Luffy nodded. 

“What's all this training for anyways?” Sabo questioned, this he was honestly curious about. Luffy said that he had someone he planned on beating in 3 weeks but also said he'd come back and continue training. He mentioned something about picking up more of his crewmates. Sabo had just learned to accept that Luffy was a captain somehow someway, if even a no name pirate crew or just a game they're playing- despite Luffy seeming oddly serious about the whole pirate thing. 

“So I can be strong enough to beat the crap outta the ones who try to hurt my friends.” Luffy replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. And it was. To him at least. 

“Plus, some of my friends are waiting for me in the Grand Line, I don't want to make them wait for too long but despite how bad I want to go there already, I still have training and my other crewmates here to pick up. I'm sure they're all training and waiting for me. I'm sure.” Luffy repeated the last part, his expression was confident and not a drop of doubt was evident in his eyes, and although Luffy's back was facing Sabo, Sabo could still sense Luffy's confidence. Luffy trotted to a boulder that was in the ground and ripped it out, going back to his spot and chucking it. Luffy's stomach growled loudly.

“So exactly how long are you supposed to be doing that? Throwing those boulders as if they were nothing?” Sabo didn't want to admit it but he was amazed by how Luffy, despite being seemingly no older than 7 or 8 and being as scrawny as a twig, was so easily throwing those obviously quite heavy boulders. 

“Until dinner. I'm starvingggg… But I need to get stronger quickly.” Luffy sighed but perked up for a second, turning around with a large grin.

“Torao!” Luffy exclaimed, a small figure wearing a worn-out and beat up gray cloak with its hoodie draped down behind his head came slowly walking up and closer to them. 

“Straw Hat-ya, dinners being cooked. Let's go, Zoro-ya and Cora-san are already back at Bandit-ya’s place. But we should head back before Zoro-ya somehow gets lost or Cora-san catches the place on fire.” Law simply spared a glance over at Sabo, there was no bite or kindness in the glance, it was as if he simply acknowledged Sabo just being there. Luffy's stomach growled louder than a beast could hope to achieve. Drool pooled down his mouth.

“Food!!” Luffy jumped up excitedly as his stomach continued growling. 

“Uh, Torao right? Are you ok? Last time I saw you you suddenly collapsed.” Sabo smiled, trying to be friendly. He didn't know why but for some reason Sabo got this feeling that it wouldn't be good to be on his bad side, so he decided to try to get on his good side. 

“It's _Trafalgar Law_ ,” Law corrected again, he didn't need Luffy's brother calling him that nickname too, “And yes, at that time I was sick and pushed myself. It's nothing much.” Sabo simply nodded in reply, deciding that the other probably wasn't one for conversating. Suddenly Luffy jumped up.

“Oh! Sabo, wanna join us??” Luffy asked as he ran up to Law but turned to Sabo. Sabo simply blinked in surprise.

“Huh?”

“To dinner!” Luffy repeated, his large grin still plastered on his face, “We have lots of meat, and I'll introduce you to Zoro and Torao’s dad Cora-san!” Luffy snickered.

“He's not my-!” Law just sighed. Everyone on the crew, especially Luffy, knew that Law saw Corazon as practically a father. There was no point in even trying to deny that at this point. Law noticed Sabo looking at him for confirmation. 

“I don't really care if you join or not, but just so you know you'll have to fight and guard your food for your life or this monkey will steal it all right from your grasp.” Law replied, pointing to Luffy who was snickering. 

“Sounds like fun, I hope you don't mind if I join, Trafalgar?” Sabo laughed softly but man, Law's name was a pain in the ass to say. As if reading his mind, Law sighed.

“Just Law is fine.” Law stated, turning around and beginning to head towards Dadans place, Luffy sticking incredibly close and Sabo trailing behind. 

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

“Hope you don't mind me asking but, I've heard some pretty interesting tales about your abilities from Luffy. Devil fruits are incredibly rare and yours from Luffy's tales sound interesting, can I see some of your abilities?” Sabo asked, looking up from his large bowl of stew that had various meats and vegetables floating in it. Law simply looked up as he was chewing a piece of meat.

“What exactly is it that you want to see?” Law asked with an unamused expression.

“Oh! I don't mean to treat you like a freak show or anything, I'm just really curious about all of you guy's abilities. I mean, Luffy is a freaking _rubber human_ for crying out loud.” Sabo hurriedly mentioned, trying to not cause any misunderstandings. 

“Don't worry, it would only be curious about it since this is the East Blue and devil fruits are practically just urban legends. I can create a ‘Room’ and I can control everything inside of it. I can cut, swap, and move practically anything and everything inside of it.” Law explained, seeing Sabo go wide eyed with amazement like the child he is. At least Sabo didn’t ask about the white patches on his skin.

“Woah! Seriously?? Like, anything? Do you have any other abilities?” Sabo jumped up, now standing and staring with eyes of expectation. 

“Besides teleporting I can also do stuff like swap personalities and various other things.” Law replied, taking another bite from his meat. 

“Like?” Sabo was practically gaping at this point. Law sighed.

“Straw Hat-ya, can I do that?” Law asked as he turned to Luffy. Luffy was midway stuffing his face with meat as he turned to Law and swallowed all the meat down with a loud gulp. As if completely understanding what “that” was, he nodded.

“Sure!” Luffy grinned without a worry. Law made a room big enough to fit everyone sitting and eating which was Luffy, Law, Zoro, and Sabo. Law simply stood up and began walking towards Luffy, Sabo looking at Law in excitement and anticipation. With a swift thrust with his hand in a grip like position, his hand went straight through Luffy’s chest as his heart popped out, leaving only a square hole. But before the heart could even touch the ground, a sword was at Law's neck. It all happened in the blink of an eye as the bonfire quietly crackled, the only sound there was.

 

Nobody moved.  
Nobody spoke.  
The heart finally landed with a soft pitter patter until it stilled in its place.  
Law seemed unaffected and simply glanced sideways to see Zoro holding his sword to his neck, the tip of it incredibly close to touching him.

“... Is something the matter, Zoro-ya?” Law asked. Zoro didn't reply, his glare was strong and it seemed like he had no intentions of moving even an inch. In fact it seemed like Zoro didn't even _hear_ Law. And even though it looked like Zoro was glaring at him, it didn't seem like he was really _looking_ at him. It was as if he was just a wild animal ready to attack the moment said threat did so much as twitch a finger. 

**”Zoro,”** Zoro stiffened even the slightest, it was barely noticeable, like he was broken from a trance, **”what're you doing?”** Luffy asked- no- _demanded_ \- from Zoro. Zoro, as if just realizing exactly who exactly he had his sword pointed to, closed his eyes and begun to sheath his sword. The soft click of his sword being properly sheathed sounded. 

The air was breathable again and the breath that Sabo didn't realize he was holding came out as a sigh. 

“Apologies, Captain.” Zoro replied, his eyes slowly opening again, “My body moved without realizing.” He finished. Law simply went and walked behind Luffy to pick up the heart off the floor. Luffy only snickered as if the heavy air was never there.

“Torao would never do anything that would hurt me.” Luffy grinned. Zoro remained silent for a moment.

“I know.” He replied. It didn't sound as if he doubted that. It was like he already _knew_ Law wouldn't do that. And he did. Zoro did know. Law wouldn't hurt Luffy. If he had even thought about if, Zoro would have already dealt with him long ago. Law saved Luffy's life when Zoro couldn't, and Luffy saved Law's life in return. But it wasn't a one time thing. Their goal of taking all 4 yonko's down wasn't an easy task, they had been on the verge of death many times. Especially Luffy. And Law saved him many times, Chopper too of course. Zoro knew this. 

Yet he still pointed his sword at him.  
And he felt like he would of actually tried to cut or even kill him had Law moved.

“This is one of my abilities, I can take out other peoples, including myself, hearts and it's the same as if I were to cut off a arm in the Room, it still pumps blood and they live. However, if I squeeze this they'll feel the pain. If I crush it, they'll die. I can even swap the places of people's hearts and place them in others people's chests. Were they to get stabbed in the heart, the real owner of that heart would be the one to die.” Law explained, breaking the silence. He didn't go too into details like the requirements or anything, he was simply showing Luffy's future brother the powers he wanted to see. Since he was done with his explanation, Law returned Luffy’s heart to its rightful place. Although Sabo looked like he was still uneasy after the situation. And Law could practically read his mind.

 _’So these are real pirates..?’_ Sabo realized. The thought of Luffy just playing pirate with his friends seemed non-existent at this point. Luffy was small. Scrawny. He didn't exactly fit the pirate image. 

Pirates were big  
Strong  
Muscular or fat  
Had guns and swords  
Punches like clubs  
Were merciless  
Laughed while others ran in terror  
They were full grown men.

Meanwhile Luffy was 6. Not a muscle in sight. He had no weapon, as far as Sabo knew, had a small yet unique crew that Sabo has yet to fully see, and Luffy didn't exactly look like the merciless type. But he wondered, if this kid truly snapped, would he still not look like the merciless type? For some reason a figure appeared behind Luffy. It seemed like a adult, young, but still an adult. It wore the straw hat that Luffy wore, the smile that Luffy wore, and had the exact same scar under his eye even. It stood tall and proud, hands on hips with a fearless grin. It wasn’t muscular nor a large figure, but yet somehow it still felt overpowering. It felt like a king. But the figure Sabo saw behind the small 6 year old Luffy faded just as quick as he saw it.

“Huh? We have a guest?” Corazon's voice sounded as he held a large metal pot, holding onto the handles with towels, steam seeping out from the top as he walked closer, looking over at Sabo.

“Oh, Cora-san!” Luffy beamed, waving wildly.

“Luffy who's-” Tripping over nothing, Corazon fell back in a way that seemed far from graceful. The large pot filled with burning hot soup fell with him- well, on him. The soup splattered all over him and the ground-- and then his feathered cloak caught fire from the bonfire next to him. All of this happened in less than 20 seconds. Sabo jumped up, eyes wide and yelling in surprise.

“Ah. Cora-san is on fire again.” Luffy said as if it were a normal occurrence. And it was. Sabo didn't know that though.

“Woah!! Old man, you need water! Water! Your feathered thingy-- it's on fire!” Sabo exclaimed.

“Eh? Oh-” Corazon replied as if he just realized he was indeed on fire. Suddenly his entire cloak burst into flames and Corazon was entirely on fire. Sabo yelled and ran back. Law simply sighed as Luffy laughed loudly, watching Corazon flail on the ground.

“Shambles.” Law muttered, and suddenly a bucket was next to him. Law picked it up, splashing water onto Corazon and putting out the fire.

 

“... Law.”  
“What.”  
“Why do you have a water bucket at your disposal?”  
“I have 5 throughout the inside of the house and 3 outside.”  
“Why.”  
“Because of how many times you catch fire.”  
“..... I see.” 

If Corazon was trying to hide his hurt tone or his look of wounded pride, he wasn't doing a very good job. Luffy laughing obnoxiously loud and clutching his stomach wasn't helping. Corazon sighed and sat up, rubbing the back of his head and then remembered there was another person. 

“So who’s this?” Corazon stood up, motioning to Sabo. 

 

“My brother!” Luffy declared with a grin. 

 

“Since when did I agree to that?” Sabo sighed, honestly, what was with this kid and becoming brothers with him and Ace? The man called ‘Cora-san’ looked at Sabo and then back at Luffy. It seemed like they had a silent conversation that Sabo didn’t understand. 

“Oh I see.” Corazon simply replied as he walked over to Sabo, reaching out his hand. 

“Everyone calls me Corazon or Cora-san, feel free to call me whichever.” Sabo took the hand and shaked it, something he often did at his old place. Usually it involved both sides having a painfully fake smile plastered on their faces as they did so but this man had a smile that seemed real at least. 

“‘Calls you that?’ Is it like a nickname or something?” Sabo asked. Corazon scratched the back of his head. 

“I guess here it’s like a nickname? It was actually my code name from my previous pirate crew but it kinda stuck, my real name is Donquixote Rosinante. But that’s a lot harder to say than Corazon right?” Corazon replied sheepishly. 

“Eh?!” Sabo jumped up with wide eyes, “You were a pirate before?!” Corazon scratched the back of his head and turned towards Law with a small nervous smile. 

 

“... Should I not have said that?” Corazon asked. Law simply sighed. 

“He wants to also be a pirate so it should be fine.” He replied. 

“So it’s true??” Sabo ran up to Corazon excitedly, and then only realized how freaking _tall_ Corazon was. He barely reached his knees! 

“Ah, yes. I left it though. I was actually a spy. It’s a long story but I’m actually in different two different crews now.” Corazon nodded, looking down at the small boy looking up at him. 

“Two?” Sabo tilted his head. Corazon looked over at Luffy and Law who were both eating, well, Luffy was stuffing his face. 

“Luffy’s and Law’s. I’m now a member of both.” a small yet happy smile was on his face. 

“I didn’t think you could do that… wait. If Luffy and Law ordered you two different things, who’re you supposed to listen to?” Sabo realized. Corazon blinked. Who _was_ he supposed to listen to? 

“If you don’t want to end up in some near death experience, I’d recommend following me as Luffy likes to make reckless decisions with no plans whatsoever. Luffy isn’t really one to make orders anyways.” Law replied and Luffy simply huffed. It didn’t seem like he really disagreed with it so Corazon nodded. 

“Can you tell me what it was like being in that other pirate crew?” Sabo asked excitedly. Corazon grimaced for a second. 

 

“What’s your devil fruit ability? I heard you had one.” Sabo hurriedly changed the subject. He was trained to notice these slight changes in people’s moods so business talks would go smoothly, his parents drilled it into his head. He didn’t exactly know why Corazon didn’t want to talk about it but then again he said he was a spy, so maybe he didn’t exactly like being in that crew. A lot of pirates are merciless afterall, Sabo just wanted to be a pirate so he could be free. _He was never free back home after all._

“Hm? Oh, I ate the calm-calm fruit. I’m a soundless human.” Corazon replied. 

“... A…soundless human?” Sabo looked visually confused as his head tilted to the side.

“It doesn’t seem that helpful in battle but it can be used for various things. Like surprise attacks, theft, breaking or sneaking in, and dealing with groups of enemies when you don’t want them to call for backup. Also for having conversations when you don’t want others to overhear. And running away without being heard.” _And assassination,_ Law didn’t add. They weren’t assassins after all, they were pirates. The running away without being heard was particularly helpful the first time. Otherwise he would have died. A huge grin formed on Corazon’s face that made both Sabo and Law jump back. 

“What?” Law’s voice was uneasy. That smile always startled him somehow. 

 

“Last time you called my abilities worthless!!” Corazon said full of glee, full on tackling Law. 

“That’s because you did a terrible job at explaining the uses!! Get off of me, you’re soaked in soup and water!!” Law flailed as he attempted to get the large man off of him. Luffy was laughing in the background whilst his face was still filled with food. 

“YOU BRATS!!” A loud voice yelled, stomping closer, “STOP MAKING SO MUCH NOISE FOR ONE GOD D- huh?” Dadan stopped, looking at Sabo, then back at everyone else. 

 

“One two three four… huh? One two three four… huh? One. Two. Three. Four- what the hell?! Why is there another unknown brat here??” Dadan yelled, pointing angrily to Sabo. 

“He’s my brother!” Luffy grinned. 

 

“I’m not!!” Sabo yelled back, a sigh right after. 

“Luffy you brat… YOU KEEP BRINGING MORE AND MORE OF YOUR FRIENDS OVER, THIS AIN’T A DAMN KINDERGARTEN DAMMIT!!” Dadan waved her fist angrily at Luffy who was now on the floor laughing. Dadan rubbed the bridge of her nose as she sighed loudly. 

 

“You all!” Dadan screamed, pointing to everyone including Corazon, “All of you are filthy and covered in sweat!! Bath, now!” Dadan pointed to the house, glaring at all of them. 

“Eh? Me too?” Sabo smiled nervously as he pointed to himself. 

“I SAID NOW, DO I HAVE TO BEAT YOU FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND?!” Dadan screamed, stomping towards Sabo. Sabo paled. 

“Y-Yes ma'am!” Sabo practically saluted and ran inside, Luffy running behind him and snickering. Everyone else soon followed as they ran into the bathroom. 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

“Oi Luffy! Stop jumping on me, you aren’t even wearing a damn towel!!” Zoro yelled, trying to push off the snickering naked Luffy who was clinging onto his back. 

“Cora-san, I can wash my own hair you know…” Law muttered, but still was looking down at the floor to let Corazon scrub his hair anyways. 

“It’s fine it’s fine, I want to.” Corazon smiled as he gently continued to wash Law’s hair, making sure no soap went into his eyes. 

“Get back here dammit!! I’ll cut you up I swear!!” Zoro yelled despite not even having his swords, chasing Luffy who was running around the bathroom without his towel. Luffy ended up slipping on the wet floor which caused Zoro to trip over him, now they were both on the floor atop one another with Luffy laughing like he was having the time of his life. Sabo was sitting silently on a stool with a towel on his lap, watching the scene before him. 

_’So this is what a ‘family’ is supposed to be like..?’_ he wondered, looking down as he remembered his “family”. Nothing he did was ever good enough. He wasn’t loved and was only a tool for their wealth and fortune. He always had to do “better”. “Friends” were only kids of other wealthy people who would benefit from each other and in all honesty didn’t give two shits about one another. They just bragged about each others wealth. 

“Hey hey Sabo!” A voice said from in front of him. Sabo looked up- only to be met with water in his face. 

 

“Shishishi!” Luffy grinned, holding a small wooden now empty bucket, Sabo now soaked in water. 

“... Luffy…” Sabo slowly stood up, about to chase Luffy. Luffy bursted out laughing as he ran off, Sabo chasing him. 

“Hey Luffy! Don’t run around, you might slip again! You too Sabo!” Corazon scolded, washing out the soap from Law’s hair. 

“Give it up, Straw Hat-ya won’t listen.” Law replied as he stayed still to make it easier for Corazon. As if on cue, Luffy slipped again and brought down Sabo with him, both tumbling down and crashing into the wall. 

“Hey you brats!! Keep it down!!” Dadan called from outside, Luffy only laughed louder, apologizing yet not sounding very apologetic at all with his laughter. Sabo couldn’t help but start laughing himself, attempting to push Luffy off of him half heartedly. Dadan grumbling ‘this ain’t a damn kindergarten’ and ‘damn brats making all this noise’ from outside as she stomped away, but it didn’t sound like her words had any bite to them. As Sabo finally got Luffy off he ran up to Corazon, who was now alone since Law was sitting on a different stool and washing himself. 

“Hey hey, you look really tall, how tall are you?” Sabo asked like an excited child, which in all honesty that’s what he was. 

“Hm? Last time I checked I was 293cm(9’7 and a half) I think?” Corazon replied as he looked down at Sabo. 

“Holy- you’re seriously tall!!” Sabo exclaimed in shock. 

 

“Haha, I heard that a lot.” Corazon sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. 

“So cool… are you strong too?” Sabo’s eyes were practically sparkling. 

 

“Huh? Hmmmm, I suppose?” Corazon figured he was decently strong at least. But he was probably a lot stronger in East Blue standards. 

“I easily threw you in the dumpster once though.” Law suddenly chimed in.

“I was in a panic at that time! And I forgot you were stronger than you were two years before that!” Corazon protested, pride slightly hurt. 

 

“Law you’re strong too?” Sabo asked, turning to Law. 

“I guess. I trained for 2 years in an actual pirate crew in the North Blue. The captain was planning on making me the next right hand man or something. I don’t care though, I’m not going back.” Law replied but his voice seemed surprisingly dark. 

“The next right hand man?! Even though you look so young?? Luffy you have some surprising friends…” Sabo gaped as he turned to Luffy who was just snickering. 

“I was the right hand man at that time.” Corazon added in, but he didn’t exactly look proud of it to Sabo. Sabo quickly put together the pieces. They both don’t like that crew obviously. He decided not to question about anything involving it anymore. 

“Oh that’s right, where’s your crew Law? Did you guys get separated like Luffy’s?” Sabo asked and watched Law nod. 

 

“They’re in the North Blue right now, I’m planning on getting them after Straw Hat-ya has gathered his crew that’s in the East Blue.” Law replied, he was already done and drying himself off, Zoro doing the same.

“Ah.” Luffy spoke. “I dunno where Robin is in the West Blue. She was running from the government for 20 years, I have no clue which island she’s at or how long she stays at each island.” Luffy continued. 

“Robin? Running from the Government? Wait- do you mean Nico Robin, the “Devil Child”?” Corazon’s eyes widened. 

“Huh? You know Robin?” Luffy tilted his head as he turned to Corazon.

“I was a Marine Commander remember?” Corazon nodded. Sabo almost blurted out ‘Marine Commander?!’ but held his tongue. Corazon said ‘was’ so he probably isn’t in the navy anymore. It’s known that the East Blue is the weakest of the four seas so even Marine commanders were weaker than the other ones in the other seas. So Corazon was even stronger than a commander here, Sabo realized. 

“Oh right. Yeah, she’s my crew member!” Luffy grinned. 

 

“Even the revolutionary army couldn’t track her down, it would be hopeless for us to even try. And I doubt she’s trying to stay in islands longer in hopes of us finding her, she’s not that foolish. I’m sure she’s still running from the Navy. We can think up of a plan for her after we get the rest of the crew here in East Blue. She ran for such a long time, it’s a shame but she will have to for awhile longer.” Law replied. Luffy seemed unhappy but knew it was true, as much as he wants to he knows well that he can’t somehow magically gather all his crew at once. 

“Mhm. Ok.” Luffy nodded. 

Luffy, Sabo, and Corazon finished washing up and began drying themselves off. Well, except Luffy. He just left his hair soaking wet and tried to throw on his clothes when his body was still just as soaked. Corazon scolded him and began drying off Luffy himself as Luffy only laughed, it reminded Sabo of a parent, but nothing like his own. Sabo himself didn’t realize his hair was also still wet until Corazon came over and scolded him and dried off his hair with another clean towel for Sabo. Sabo embarrassingly apologized (he wasn’t used to family affection) but Corazon just continued to nag him saying if he left his hair wet like that he’d catch a cold and continued to dry off Sabo’s hair until it was completely dry. 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

“Oh Ace, you’re back.” Dogra looked up to see Ace walk in while dragging his pipe on the floor. 

“Yeah.” Was all he replied with. Dogra didn’t say much else, it was a normal occurrence for Ace to not say much of anything to him or anyone else. 

“Then what happened?” Sabo’s excited voice sounded as they walked out of the bathroom. Sabo was borrowing one of Luffy’s normal shirts and was sitting on Corazon’s shoulders, Corazon didn’t seem to mind at all. 

“Then the cart flew off the cliff! It completely destroyed on of the ships masts and it was mission success!!” Luffy cheered, looking up at Sabo who was quite honestly way higher up. 

“Haha! How crazy is your imagination? Actually, I wouldn’t be surprised if that story was true, you have some crazy friends!” Sabo laughed, Luffy only laughing louder. 

 

“Sabo?” Ace’s eyes widened, looking up at Sabo who was casually acting friendly with everyone. 

“Oh! Ace! You’re back! Huh? You have some new injuries, they don’t look too major though. You alright?” Sabo jumped off of Corazon and ran over to Ace, “Let me guess, you got caught when stealing from someone again?” Sabo playfully teased, but Ace only glared. 

 

“What’re you doing here?” _And why’re you being so friendly with all of them?_ Ace didn’t add. 

 

“Huh? Oh, I ate dinner with all of them. What’s wrong?” Sabo questioned worriedly, why was Ace so angry? Ace glared at Luffy who was waving with a large grin and the others who were simply just looking at him. 

“Oh, I see what this is.” Ace smirked, but it didn’t seem like a happy one. He folded his arms, Ace felt like he was about to snap. 

 

“So _Mr. Noble_ finally got bored of this toy? You found some other interesting toys so you ditched me?” Ace scoffed, looking down on Sabo. Sabo’s eyes went wide and he stepped back, face pale. 

“... Ace..? How did you- How did you know I’m the son of a noble..? Wait more importantly, what the hell are you saying?! Toy??” Sabo had no clue what was going on, what Ace was saying, or how he found out about that he wasn’t an orphan from the Gray Terminal. Sabo’s throat felt dry, and a nonexistent lump grew in his throat as it seemed like his ears begun to try to tune everything out. But Ace only continued. 

“Bet it was fun lying to me all this time huh? Did this toy entertain you well? Apparently not since you just threw me aside like trash. As expected of a noble-” Ace was sent flying across the room, crashing hard into the wall with a loud thud. The walls shook on impact. Sabo looked to where Ace was once standing and only saw a fist that quickly pulled back, making a loud snap as it returned to its owner, Luffy. A very angry looking one at that. Ace growled as he stumbled up, glaring at Luffy. 

 

“Who the hell do you think you are Luf-” 

**”Take that back.”** Ace froze. Luffy began angrily stomping over to Ace and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him towards him. 

“Take back what you said about Sabo!!” Luffy yelled at Ace, baring his teeth. Ace snapped out of his shock and did the same. 

 

“Ha?! Why the hell should I huh?! He was just using me for entertainment-” Ace got cut off as he was punched in the face again, he whipped his head back to death glare Luffy, only to be met with an even deadlier one from Luffy. 

“You know better than anyone Sabo doesn’t think like that!!” Luffy yelled, voice dripping with anger as he roughly pulled Ace closer, “What the hell do you think you’re saying?! You’re friends aren’t you?! So what if he’s the son of a noble?! Who cares who his parents are?!?! Sabo is Sabo! Ace is Ace! Parents have nothing to do with you guys!!” As he finished saying that, Luffy gave Ace another punch that made him crash into the wall again. Grunting, Ace rubbed the back of his head and opened his eyes, looking over to Sabo. Sabo was pale, biting his lip so hard Ace was surprised that there was no blood. Sabo’s hands were clenched into tight fists that his knuckles were turning white, and he could see that Sabo was not looking at him. Fuck. What the hell was he doing? 

“... Sorry Sabo. I have no clue what the hell I was saying. I didn’t mean any of that. Fuck… sorry… I don’t know what came over me…” Ace cursed at himself, was he trying to lose the only person who cared about him despite knowing he was the son of the devil? Sabo quietly laughed, it didn’t sound happy though. 

“Haha, it’s fine. It’s my fault after all, lying to you all this time saying I was an orphan from Gray Terminal. I’ll explain everything so you don’t get the wrong idea, I just didn’t want you to hate me.” Sabo rubbed the back of his head as his tone was uneasy. 

_’Sorry for lying to you all this time, I just didn’t want you to hate me, Law.’_ Law grit his teeth as a memory from when Corazon was dying came back, and he quickly shook it off. Luffy simply huffed and frowned. 

“Why did I have to punch you for being stupid? That’s your job.” Luffy told Ace, his tone didn’t sound very happy, it sounded rather pained actually. 

“... Shut up.” Ace grumbled, although it had no bite to it. He dusted himself off and started heading upstairs and everyone simply watched. Halfway up the staircase Ace turned around,

“What’re you doing? Let’s go.” Ace told no one in particular. 

“Huh? Oh right-” Sabo quickly followed behind, everyone else simply following because Luffy also went. Law and Zoro sat against the wall away from everyone else, both looking like they didn’t plan on joining whatever conversation that was going to happen. Corazon was sitting near Law and also kept quiet while Ace, Luffy, And Sabo sat in the middle of the room, quietly. It was quiet for a few moments, waiting for Sabo to talk, although no one tried to force him to. 

“As you know already, I’m not an orphan from Gray Terminal like I said I was.” Sabo finally spoke, “And as you also know, I’m the son of a noble.” He frowned. 

“I never saw you like a toy or anything like that, Ace.” Sabo explained, and Ace nodded.

“I know.” Ace agreed.

“... Back home, well, I would hate to call it ‘home’. I was always locked up, not allowed to do anything. I was only a tool for their wealth. Everyone in the town was like that. They didn’t care about me in the slightest. I was practically a slave for them, forced to do everything for them and not allowed to have my own choices. They were rich so saw themselves above everyone, and the poor was scum. I hated it. I hated being locked up like that, being told to do all this stupid stuff, being told I’m above the poorer when I know I’m not, them looking at me like I was just a object. Like I was never good enough. I couldn’t stand it anymore, so I ran away from home a long time ago. I got to know some of the people in Gray Terminal that way, it was so much better there than at ‘home’. Isn’t it ironic? That I loved what they considered nothing but ‘trash’? I felt like I was free. That’s why I wanted to become a pirate, so I can be free. I lied to you because I didn’t want you to think I was like _them_ , sorry Ace.” Sabo explained, looking at Ace who was frowning. 

 

“You’re free now, and you don’t have to go back to that shithole Sabo. I was just in an irritated mood, I know you’re not like those nobles.” Ace replied, reassuring Sabo. 

“Thanks, but how did you find out that I was a noble?” Sabo asked, he never even hinted at it, or maybe Ace knew all along?

“... I’ve been irritated a lot lately as you could tell, and I’ve been stealing more to burn off steam. But I screwed up earlier today and stole from one of Bluejam’s lackeys, they recognized me because a lot of people in Gray Terminal said they’ve seen me with you a lot of times. Apparently they were looking for you for some reason. They let me go, after roughing me up a little and taking the money I stole from them and previous people from today. They told me some shit I knew wasn’t true like saying I was just a toy for your entertainment and that you’re just using me, I knew it wasn’t true but for some reason earlier I just snapped.” Ace explained, and Sabo bit his lip nervously.

“They’re looking for me? My dad might’ve hired them then... Actually, I was spotted by my dad a few days ago, he may be looking for me so he can train me again-” Suddenly the air got incredibly heavy, Sabo and Ace both froze as sweat begun to drip down their faces, their breath stolen right from their lungs. They felt terrified. Terrified of Luffy who was sitting next to them. 

**“Bluejam is looking for you? Your dad saw you? They beat up Ace?”** Luffy slowly stood up, his face a glare and eyes dark. He looked like he was out for blood. 

“Straw hat-ya, where do you plan on going?” Law suddenly spoke, looking up at Luffy. Although he looked unaffected, if you looked closely you could see some sweat on his face also. Luffy’s haki was slipping out and affecting everyone in the room, not enough to knock them out but enough that it shook them up. 

“To beat the shit out of them.” Luffy said. 

“That won’t solve anything. If Bluejam and his crew gets beaten then they can just hire someone else. Gray Terminal is filled with people who will gladly do the job if they’re paid.” Law replied.

“They’re trying to take Sabo’s freedom again! And they hurt Ace!” Luffy protested. 

“Straw Hat-ya,” Law looked up at Luffy, “calm down. Your haki is affecting everyone.” he nodded over to Sabo and Ace who looked like to be on the verge of hyperventilating. 

“...Ah.” Luffy quickly realized and took control of it again, Sabo and Ace now gasping for air as if they were robbed of their ability to breathe the entire time. “Sorry Ace, Sabo!” Luffy apologized. 

“I-It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Sabo panted as he caught his breath, waving off Luffy. 

“I should be heading back anyways, it’s late.” Sabo said as he stood up. 

“I’d recommend against that.” Law said, looking up at Sabo, “If Bluejam is after you, it’d be pretty easy to take you at this time while you’re heading back. You should stay here for at least the night.” 

“Huh? It’s fine?” Sabo blinked in surprise. 

“At least here you won’t just be taken away in your sleep.” Zoro added in. Sabo looked over at Ace who just shrugged. 

“Sounds cool. Hate to agree with them but yeah you should stay for the night, Sabo.” Ace nodded. 

“Speaking of which, we should get to sleep before the old lady comes up here screaming at us again.” And just as Zoro said that, he began snoring. 

“He really does sleep a lot as Luffy said…” Sabo sighed, watching Zoro snore off. Luffy suddenly ran over to Law and tackled him, burrowing his face onto Law’s neck. He wanted to be happy about Sabo staying the night with him and Ace. He was with his two brothers after all. But he wasn’t happy about the reasons for it. He didn’t want a repeat of the first time. Law simply massaged Luffy’s scalp and played with his hair even after the tight grip on his shirt loosened and he heard Luffy’s snoring. 

“Everyone falls asleep so quickly… reminds me of how you randomly fall asleep, Ace.” Sabo teased, pointing to Luffy who was out like a rock. 

 

“Don’t compare me to them!” Ace hissed in a hushed voice, huffing and getting under his blanket. But was out just as quick. Sabo couldn’t help but laugh as he lied down near Ace, he didn’t have a blanket much like everyone else but he didn’t mind. There was a blanket lying near Ace and he assumed it was Luffy’s, but it didn’t look like Luffy had any intention on using it and was satisfied being curled up while hugging Law. Law seemed like he was practically used to it to Sabo’s surprise. Sabo softly chuckled to himself as he looked at Luffy who was snoring, fast asleep,

 

_‘What a odd and troublesome little brother I have.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fatherly (motherly?) Corazon because I love it! The true Big Mom Dadan will be appearing more later chapters. Oh, and two new secret characters will appear soon! There's no snip-its of what the straw hats are doing this chapter, sorry about that! But don't worry, no friends of Luffy are forgotten! I mean that. 
> 
> Oh and it's still only been a week and a half after they arrived back at Dadan's place. Hope this chapter was alright! I beta read this myself so sometimes I don't notice mistakes even after 7 times rereading it and even after it's posted, I hope there's no mistakes this time, if so, sorry about that! Oh and I fixed Nami's age to 6 since that's what she is rn.


	9. A very intelligent deduction from Sabo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo has deducted that all of Luffy's friends are monsters.
> 
> Guess it runs in the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 10/13/18: Removed the "mystery crewmate"

_The next day, in Water 7:_

 

“You’ve been working yourself mad, is there a particular reason? I appreciate it but we still have time you know.” A rather large fishman asked. 

“Yeah. I need as much time as I can so leave it to me, I'll have this finished faster than ever!!" A scrawny looking blue haired male (who was also pantless) replied, currently drilling nails metal as he continued to work. "There’s a ship I absolutely must build.” 

“A dream ship of sorts?” The fishman questioned, amusement evident on his face.

“ _AOW!_ Not a dream!” A smirk tugged at the lips of the blue haired individual, turning around to face the large fishman, “It’s not a dream ship because it’s something that _will_ be built. No matter what.” His voice was full of confidence, not a single drop of doubt in it. 

“Tahaha!! All of a sudden you seem awfully motivated, it seems like you also got a reason for trying to build that ship you’re talking about.” The blue haired male turned back around with his smirk never leaving his face as he continued to drill nails into its proper places. 

“A storm is coming.” He replied. The fishman rose his brow as he glanced up. It was sunny. Even if Grand Line weather was known to defy logic, the weather in Water 7 still somewhat followed common sense. Besides the flooding of course. 

 

“A storm?” The fishman repeated.

 

“A huge one, bigger than anything you could ever hope to imagine.” The blue haired male nodded, “And the ship I’ll build will withstand it all.” He finished. 

“Interesting, anyone in particular this great ship of yours is for?” The fishman asked in interest. 

“Yeah,” He stopped the drill for a second, and the blue haired pantless male turned around with an even bigger smirk, “The Pirate King.” The fishmans eyes widened. 

“Pirate King? But Roger is- Wait…” Suddenly the fishman burst out laughing with a loud and carefree ‘tahaha!’, “Is there someone who you think the next Pirate King will be?” The blue haired male made a ‘tsk tsk’ sound. 

“Not _think_ , it’s _**know.**_ ” His grin got impossibly wider. 

“There is a certain man coming. I don’t know if it’ll be another few weeks or another few years from now, but he’ll be coming. And he’s an unstoppable storm. But whether it be in a week or a year, to even a century from this moment, I’ll be here with his ship fit for the Pirate King and his crew.” The blue haired male huffed as he moved onto the next area on the train to work on. Luckily he already helped build it once and already had much more knowledge and experience this time around so he could work at a faster pace. The fishman couldn’t help but pick up on the sudden boost of skill the other had. 

“Also… Tom-san.” The blue haired boy’s suddenly sounded more quiet and meek. 

“What, Franky?” Tom replied, curious from the sudden change in Franky’s tone. 

“... When that man arrives, I’m sailing off with him again.” Franky replied as he carefully but swiftly continued working. 

“Tahaha! You? A pirate? Never woulda thought, you don’t exactly look like a fearsome pirate to me.” Tom gestured to the scrawny body of the young adult who didn’t seem too happy by that. 

“Oioi, I’ll have you know I was _suuperrr_ strong. My bounty may not have been as high as our crews monster trio, but I have to say it was at least decent.” Franky huffed, obviously offended. Tom raised his brow again when he heard ‘was’. You don’t lose your bounty unless you were captured or killed. Or it was frozen when you became a warlord. But Franky was neither. 

“What was your bounty?” Tom didn’t bother to question it, this was obviously a joke. 

“Hn? 120,000,000 beli.” Franky replied. Tom looked taken aback for a few moments because Franky didn’t look like he was joking, and this was far from Franky’s usual jokes. But it didn't last for long because Tom just laughed again. 

“Damn World Government…” Franky mumbled under his breath as he continued working on the train. He had to hurry and build this train and deal with that Spandam guy, and figure out how to make as much money as quickly as possible for the ship, “Thinking they can hold us down and make us follow them do they? Didn’t they learn the first time that we come back like a storm after we lose? Killing us ain’t gonna stop us those dumbasses…” 

….

….

…

 

..

 

.

 

.

.

.

 _At the same time, in the East Blue, Germa:_

 

“Sanji you damn failure, quit moving around so much dammit!” A small green haired boy cursed as he tried punching a small blonde figure who easily dodged, paying him back with a kick that sent the green haired boy flying and crashing into some equipment boxes. 

“Yonji!” A blue haired boy cursed, glaring at Sanji who had a small yet cocky smirk on his face.

“What? You’re the ones who wanted to play with me didn’t you?” Sanji shrugged, unconsciously reaching for a cigarette in his pocket, but it was empty and it reminded him he didn’t have any. A blue haired boy went after Sanji and Sanji quickly brought his leg up to guard from the others kick. Yonji, the one who was sent flying moments earlier, came charging back seemingly not very damaged from that. Oh right, superhuman bodies, Sanji remembered. Sanji grunted as he tried to kick Niji, the one he was currently guarding against a kick from, and pushed him back enough so he could dodge Yonji’s punch. Both Yonji and Niji both actively began attacking Sanji, although Sanji looked like he wasn’t having much trouble, he could really only guard if the two fought against him at once, and he didn’t have much room to fight back. He cursed in his mind at how much weaker this body was. He was only not breaking any bones or getting much injuries from their attack because he’d cover his legs in haki, that was hidden under his pants. It would be a pain if his dad found out he could use Haki afterall. His sisters laugh sounded from where she was watching them fight. 

 

“You two are both fighting against him yet you _still_ can’t win? It’s kinda sad just seeing the two of you chasing him and failing. How much longer are you guys going to play this game?” She sneered.

“Shut up Reiju! If you got time to watch us and laugh then why don’t you join?” Yonji barked as he gave another punch to Sanji.

“What? Can’t handle him on your own?” She scoffed and showed no intentions of joining the battle.

“I can handle this failure just fine on my own!!” Yonji protested, throwing another punch at Sanji which he blocked. Truth be told, if it was 1 on 1 Sanji figured he could probably win against Yonji, it may be difficult in his current body but he could. Niji would be more difficult, would certainly be more risky as well. He’d definitely end up with some pretty bad injuries after the battle whether or not he wins. But-

“You guys are pathetic. How can you not beat this failure? Move.” Ichiji growled, dashing past his two brothers quickly and giving a swift kick to Sanji.

“Shi-” Sanji grit his teeth as he was sent flying much like Yonji was earlier. He held back a groan as he crashed into boxes and stood back up, glaring at Ichiji. Truth be told, he knows in his current state he can’t beat him. At most he could injure him with Diable Jambe, but if his leg were to quite literally catch fire it would catch unnecessary attention from his dad. He doesn’t feel like becoming a lab rat so that they can teach that skill to his brothers. Plus that attack does a toll on his body after a few uses, how his current weak body would take using the skill he isn’t sure. Maybe he can do one or two without his legs breaking. Sanji wasn't even sure if he could even get Diable Jambe to work, he could end up just spinning around like a fool. He’s got a lot of training to do again. Hopefully not in the form of running away from hell spawns for 2 years everyday without break. At least he’s strong enough to use sky walk more or less. He doesn’t go as high or fast as he’d like from each kick or ‘step’ though. His train of thoughts was cut short from his ‘fathers’ loud voice.

“You all, what’s with all this noise?” He asked, walking closer to them.

“Father!!” All his brothers cheered, running up to Judge, their dad. 

“They fought against Sanji, he did pretty good surprisingly father. He held his own against Yonji and Niji for quite the time. It was funny watching them get kicked around by Sanji.” Reiju laughed as Yonji and Niji protested.

“Did not!” They both yelled at the same time. 

“Did to. You guys are pathetic.” Ichiji sighed. They all began bickering. 

 

“We can easily beat that failure if we really tried!!” Yonji growled. Sanji hated to admit it but currently they could if they both attacked him together. He could guard and hold up for awhile but eventually his weak 7 year old body will tire and he’ll lose. 

“Now now, come here my dear children. You all will be training more later so be ready.” Judge smiled as he bent down and opened his arms, everyone but Sanji running into them. 

 

“What’re you doing Sanji? Come here son.” Judge looked over at Sanji who pulled off the widest and most happy childish face he could pull despite wanting to laugh up a storm at being called his son. 

“Yes father!” Sanji called out ‘happily’ as he ran into Judge’s arms. His brothers growling and glaring at him as he did so. 

“You’ve gotten stronger, I’m proud. Keep getting stronger, don’t disappoint me this time, Sanji.” Judge basically ordered Sanji. 

“Of course Father! I’ll keep getting stronger and stronger!” Sanji continued to speak in a childish tone. _I’m not getting stronger for you though,_ Sanji thought to himself. 

“Good. My dearest children, head to the dining hall and dinner will be ready soon.” Judge declared as he stood up and began walking away, everyone including Sanji replying with ‘yes sir!’. As the figure of his father disappeared, Yonji spat at Sanji, although he missed.

“Don’t get too cocky, failure!” Yonji hissed and Sanji only shrugged nonchalantly.

“If you can’t beat this failure by yourself, what does that make you?” Sanji smirked. Reiju was snickering in the background as Yonji’s face looked like it was about to explode any given second from now. 

“You bastard..! Don’t get so cocky just because you were freed from that cage! The moment Father realizes you’re still a failure you’re going right back in there to rot and-” 

“Yes yes,” Sanji waved him off, Reiju’s snickering only seemed to be getting louder, “and Father ordered us to go to the dining hall. So let’s go already.” Sanji ignored Yonji beginning to throw a childish fit as he made his way to the dining hall, Yonji stomping ahead of him along with his other brothers walking past him. Reiju only glanced at him as she passed by, but said nothing. Once they were considerably ahead of him, he let out a long sigh. 

 

 _‘Yeah, a cigarette really sounds nice right now.’_

.

 

.

 

.

 

…

 

…

 

…

.

.

.

 _Same time, Drum Island_ : 

An infamously known quack doctor shot up from his bed looking around frantically as he was just woken up by his door being kicked open quite loudly. Who in the heck would be here in his worn down treehouse? And can’t they open his door like a normal person? Who just kicks down someone’s door like that? His place doesn’t look like someplace worth breaking into- Wait there’s one person who’d break into his house like that-

“Kureha..?” He asked unsurely, pushing his blankets out of the way and glanced at his door that was wide open. Except what he saw was not Kureha, but a very small reindeer. 

“A reindeer..? Is something the matter? I don’t have much food so-” 

“I’m here to treat your illness.” It cut him off. Wait.  
**What?**

Did that reindeer just-

“No illness is incurable, I still believe that, Dr. Hiluluk. Tell me what your disease is, and i’ll cure it this time. I swear.” Hiluluk fell off his bed. He lied on the floor for awhile, trying to process the pain and he realized that this wasn’t some weird dream and a deer was not only talking but saying it’ll cure his said to be incurable disease. He scrambled up and looked back where the deer was only to see a extremely small…

“Tanuki..?” 

“Reindeer!!” Chopper yelled. 

 

…

 

..

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“You’re pretty good. Now if you didn’t keep tripping and nearly getting something chopped off while we spar that’d be great.” Zoro commented, using only two swords as he spared against Corazon. 

“Sorry. I’m rather clumsy.” Corazon sheepishly apologized as he covered his arm in armament haki and blocked another one of Zoro’s slashes. 

“I think I got that after the first 5 minutes of our first spar.” Zoro scoffed.

“At least he doesn’t get lost in a straight path, Zoro-ya.” Law commented as boulders and broken trees were floating around him and swapping places constantly. 

“Shut up! I only got lost once since getting here! _Once!_ And that’s because this is a damn forest!” Zoro barked at Law as he pointed one of his swords at him, the other still slashing at Corazon. 

“Ne Zoroooo, this training is boring now, can I do something else?” Luffy whined as he himself was balancing a boulder the height of Corazon (that was 3 meters tall mind you) atop his shoulders, he was mid squat. 

“Shut up! You wanna get stronger don’t you?!” Zoro now barked at Luffy- all while still actively keeping Corazon on guard against Zoro’s one sword. Luffy huffed. 

 

“Well yeah of course but-” 

“I’m surrounded by monsters.” Sabo sighed, rubbing his temples as he watched the sight before him. 

“You’re overreacting, Sabo.” Ace scoffed, not seemingly amazed at all by anything happening. 

“You yourself should train, Freckles-ya.” Law said in a emotionless tone, lifting up his index finger to point up as another tree got torn off of the ground, derooted and now floating above him. At this point there was 3 large trees and 5 boulders floating above him. 

“It’s _Ace!_ Not ‘'Freckles’!” Ace hissed at Law, “And why should I do that?” Ace placed his hands on his hips with a huff.

“Because you’re weak.” Both Law and Zoro said at the same time. Ace’s jaw dropped for a few seconds before he looked like he was fuming and about to throw a tantrum.

“Excuse me?! I can easily beat you all up!” Ace declared whilst baring his teeth to them both. Law deadpanned him and Zoro bursted out laughing. 

“So if I were to drop all of this on you,” Law did not stop swapping all the trees and boulders places repeatedly even as he spoke, “you’d be perfectly fine?” Ace glanced up at the large amount of debris and gulped. 

“O-Of course-”

“Ace, I think you’d be quite honestly very dead.” Sabo commented.

“Sabo! Why’re you siding with them?!” Ace pointed angrily at them, hissing like an angry kitten.

“Ace, I just don’t think you can fight with these monsters. Sorry man.” Sabo sighed as Ace just growled and grit his teeth.

“Ok, fine. _Maybe_ I can’t fight these devil fruit monsters but I can most certainly beat green-head over here.” Ace pointed his thumb at Zoro, “He’s human at least!” An amused smirk appeared in Law's face.

“Wow Zoro-ya, been awhile since you were called human huh? Didn’t think I’d ever hear that being directed at you of all people.” Law said sarcastically. 

“True. I got so used to being called a demon.” Zoro snorted. 

“Demon? Well aren’t _you_ cocky.” Ace scoffed as if it was his turn to do so, he obviously didn't believe him, “I bet I could _easily_ beat you in a fight.” 

“Oh really?” A shit eating grin formed on Zoro’s face. Sabo glanced over at Zoro and examined him, he hadn’t seen much from Zoro. True, he didn’t have a devil fruit like Law and Luffy did, so he was human. From what he’s seen so far, he’s a good swordsman but, he’s still human so Ace _should_ be able to beat him, right? He hadn’t seen anything monstrous from him yet, but he’s only seen him quickly bring his blade to Law’s neck and the basic sparring he’s been doing with Corazon. Zoro simply turned and faced some trees. 

“Two sword style…” suddenly muscles Sabo didn’t notice before appeared on Zoro, “36 pound-” 

“Don’t destroy the forest.” Law cut in as he derooted another tree from the ground and kept it afloat. 

“Like you’re the one to talk!” Zoro barked out and glared at Law, signalling at all the trees and boulders. Sighing, Zoro got into some kind of battle stance that Sabo didn’t get, and the muscles appeared again, Sabo stepped back unconsciously, “Two sword style… 36 pound phoenix!!” Zoro yelled as he swung his sword. Some sort of blade flew out- wait, _flew out?_ Sabo yelped in surprise as it seemed like a blade shaped wave broke through a tree and nearly piercing through a second before it died out. Ace and Sabo fell back and Zoro merely huffed.

“Tsk. Weaker than I thought.” He grumbled and resheathed his swords.

“Two swords for a 36 pound phoenix? Before you could do 720 pound with one blade.” Law looked over at Zoro. 

 

“Yeah,” Zoro grunted, “I can do a 72 pound with all 3 if I really try. Hate to say it but this body is unbelievably weak compared to that time. I probably won’t be able to do a 360 pound phoenix for another month or two. The weights a bit uneven though.” He sighed and rubbed his shoulder, rotating his arm and stretching it. Law flinched and placed the debris down hurriedly, the Room shrinking until it disappeared. Law visibly cursed at himself but quickly shrugged it off.

“Well if you could improve it that quickly, it would be good for all of us. How fast you can train even at your age is crazy.” Law sighed. Ace scrambled up,

“Liar!! You said you didn’t have a devil fruit!!” Ace yelled with wide eyes and jaw fallen, pointing at the tree frantically.

“Ah? I don’t.” Zoro rose a brow at Ace, acting as if what he said was complete nonsense.

“Liar!! How the hell do you explain that blade wave thingy then?!” Ace continued yelling.

“So noisy… I said I don’t have a devil fruit. I can just do that. Nothing that weird.” Zoro shrugged.

“All your friends are monsters, Luffy!!” Sabo exclaimed and scrambled up, backing up hurriedly from Zoro. Luffy threw down the boulder he was keeping up and ran up to Zoro with sparkling eyes. 

 

“Can you still chop things up easily?? And make the tornado thingy??” Luffy bounced up and down.  
“Pretty much yes to the first part and not sure about the last part. Probably if I really tried. And anyways- I didn’t say to stop! Get back to training!!” Zoro hit the back of Luffy’s head roughly and a large bump appeared on the spot that was hit. Luffy only frowned and pouted.

“Exactly, listen to him, Luffy.” 

_**Munch munch munch** _

“You need lot’s of training to become a fine marine afterall.” 

_**Munch munch munch munch munch munch**_

Everyone whipped their heads around to see a very muscular gray haired old man. He was wearing a red shirt with white flowers decorating it, and he was just sitting there, eating rice crackers from a bag. The munching continued. 

“Want one?” He offered, holding out a rice cracker to no one in particular. Luffy’s, Ace’s, and Corazon’s eyes all went wide and nearly popped out of their sockets. All 3 at once all yelled, 

“Gramps?!”  
“Old man?!”  
“Vice-Admiral Garp-san?!” 

“Mm?” Garp simply swallowed the crackers in his mouth and ate the cracker he was holding out, seeing as no one took it. Everyone was dead silent as they stared at him, not moving. Garp swallowed that cracker also and grinned. 

“I see you made some interesting friends, Luffy.” He stood up, walking over to Luffy who stepped back in obvious unease. 

“G-Gramps??! When did you get here-” 

“YOU IDIOT GRANDSON!!” Garp punched Luffy, Luffy immediately yelping out in pain.

“IT HUUURTS!!!” He cried, putting his hands over the bump forming and teared up. 

 

“Where’s your “Hello and welcome back grandpa! I love you!” huh?!?! What’s with that rude greeting of yours??!!” Garp yelled, hitting Luffy again which resulting in another yell from Luffy. 

“Why should I say that when you're just hitting me?!” Luffy whined and Garp's reply was hitting him even harder.

“You idiot! It's my fist of love! I want to be loved by my grandson you know!!” Garp huffed as Luffy continued whining that it hurts.

“Hurts?? Luffy, didn’t you say that physical attacks don’t hurt unless they use haki??” Sabo yelled in a mix of surprise and confusion. Law jumped up at that and whipped his head to Sabo, Sabo looked over at Law’s pale face confusedly for a few seconds before figuring out it was probably something he shouldn’t have mentioned. And how he found that out was because of what happened next.

 

“...Ho? Since when did you know about Haki, huh?” Garp seemed to have some kind of dark aura coming from him that made Sabo sweat buckets and forget how to actually use his legs. His mind was screaming run but something else screamed louder, ‘don't. He'll kill you if you do. it's no use.’. Garp grabbed Luffy’s shirt collar and lifted him up to his eye level, glaring into Luffy’s eyes. Luffy began sweating and looked off,

“D-Dunno…” he whistled, not looking at Garp.Zoro visibly panicked and spoke through gritted teeth ‘that idiot!’.

“It was me, Vice-Admiral Gap-san! I told him to be careful about haki attacks! I didn’t teach them a lot so they don’t really get the concept but they’re aware of its existence.” Corazon jumped in the conversation and tried to protect Luffy. 

“Huh? No you didn-” 

“Room!” Law yelled loudly, cutting off Luffy and distracting Garp, making him turn around with a risen brow, “Shambles!” Luffy teleported out of Garp’s grip and was swapped with one of the boulders that had previously been next to Law. Garp stepped back as the boulder fell down in front of him, amusement evident on his face. Law slapped a hand over Luffy’s mouth the moment he appeared next to him, ignoring his flailing. 

“Wow~! So you’re Vice-Admiral Garp-san? So cool!! I heard you’re super strong!!” Law pulled off the most childish voice and excited face that he ever has made in many many many years. Zoro snorted in the background with badly muffled laughs. 

“Ho? You’re the boy that Rosinante talked about I’m guessing?” Garp rose a brow and started walking towards Law, Luffy flailing more impatiently and trying to get Law’s hand off of his mouth. 

“Yes! My name is Law! I heard a lot about you from Cora-san! I also heard you’re a hero, that’s really cool!” Law continued making an excited child voice, and he quite honestly wanted to vomit from it. Zoro had a shit eating smirk as he begun clapping. That bastard.

“I’ve heard some things about you too,” An almost sinister grin formed on Garp’s face, it wasn’t a good one that’s for sure, “Like that you absolutely despise the World Government and Marines, right?” 

_‘If you knew that from the start then why the hell did you make me do this pathetic act?!’_ Law grit his teeth but then immediately stepped back when Garp rose his fist. Oh shit.

“That look of yours is rather rude eh? Think you can just trick me with that kind of act?!” Garp yelled and punched Law, sending him flying. 

“Law!!”  
“Torao!” Both Luffy and Corazon called out worriedly, Corazon running to where Luffy and Garp was.

“Hey Gramps! Don’t hurt Torao! He’s my-”

“Cora-san!” Law yelled and Corazon immediately understood and slapped his hand on Luffy’s shoulder. 

“Calm!” He yelled and Luffy’s voice instantly went mute. When Luffy realized this he turned at Corazon and started throwing a fit, fuming and yelling something that couldn’t be heard. Corazon sighed in relief but apologized repeatedly to Luffy. 

**”Ace.”** Ace froze in his tracks like a child who was just caught trying to steal a cookie from the cookie jar. He was trying to sneak away during the commotion.

“Think you can leave without even greeting your grandpa?!” Garp seemed to teleport to where Ace was trying to run off to and hit him, Ace immediately yelling in pain and crouching down, holding the bump that formed. 

“Garp-san! You shouldn’t hit children!” Corazon protested worriedly.

“Shut up!” Garp huffed, “It’s my love!” 

“How is this love you old geezer?!” Ace barked out at Garp and immediately got hit again. 

 

“It seems like you need more fists of love!” Garp grinned and Ace paled, scrambling back.

“S-So this is Ace’s and Luffy’s grandpa…” Sabo stumbled back, sweating and staring in disbelief at Garp. ‘Does Luffy know nothing but monsters??’ He thought to himself, gulping and going pale when Garp turned towards him. 

“So? Who’re you two?” Garp glanced at both Zoro and Sabo. Luffy yelled something in reply to that but his voice was still silent. Probably declaring Sabo was his brother again.

“Sabo wants to be a pirate too and the other is Luffy’s friend who’s apparently a pirate himself!” Ace told on them. Sabo whipped his head and looked at Ace with panicked eyes and a pale face.

“You traitor!!” Sabo cried as he stepped back from Garp who was walking towards him and Zoro with a rather intimidating aura. Zoro reached for his swords by instinct even knowing they’d be useless against him. 

“Payback!!” Ace yelled with a victorious smirk on his face and Sabo wanted nothing more than to hit that smirk so hard with his pipe. 

“For what?!” Sabo immediately froze as Garp was now seemingly looming over him with an intimidating smirk. There was a voice in the back of Sabo's head that whimpered ‘I'm so dead.’, and honestly, Sabo believed that right now. 

 

“You wanna be a pirate? Looks like you all need a lesson.” Garp cracked his knuckles, Sabo swallowed and was about to high tail it. 

“Garp-san! I have some important info I need to give you from when I was spying on Doflamingo!” Corazon desperately tried to save the poor terrified boy as he pulled out a small object with the marine symbol on it. 

“Huh? Oh, right right.” Garp’s intimidating aura disappeared much to everyone’s relief and he turned towards Corazon, taking the object, “I really wasn’t expecting to see you here of all places, Ex Marine Commander Rosinante. Sengoku thought you died, he’s been worried sick since it’s been said you went missing. There’s another marine that went missing also, Vergo was it?” Garp sighed and shook his head, his tone filled with regret. Garp was one of the few marines that actually _cared_ when one of his own died, most marines didn't care if their men died unless they were higher-ups or strong. The fodder who died did not matter to the government, Garp was not like that though.

“Vergo was a spy.” Law joined in, rubbing one of the bruises he received from Garp. 

“I see, so he was a spy- wait what?” Garp rose a brow and turned to Law.

“He’s telling the truth, I would of reported it had I known that he was spying on the Navy but… I didn’t. I was only informed that he was on a top secret mission and I had no knowledge on. I’m guessing that Doflamingo already suspected that I was a spy and didn’t give me any information about that. I was surprised when I saw him dressed as a marine when I was hiding with Law in Minion Island.” Corazon nodded, confirming what Law previously said. Garp let out a long sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose, frowning. 

“Neither Sengoku or I had any idea, I don't think anyone did. What happened to him? It would be dangerous if he was left alone, he was pretty strong and managed to deceive us all.” Garp asked as he looked over at Corazon who was biting his lip and looking away. Corazon was trying to avoid looking at Luffy to give any hints. 

“Is he dead?” Garp guessed, Corazon shook his head.

 

“I… I honestly don’t know. It’s a high chance he is, or at least crippled.” Corazon replied. 

 

“Crippled? Did you fight him?” Garp rose a brow.

“No, I didn’t. We were trying to escape the island so we were near the docks, Vergo followed us and well King- I mean- a Sea King appeared. It bit him but didn’t eat him, it just left him to sink in the water so it’s safe to say that if he isn’t dead, he’s at least crippled.” Corazon glanced over at where the kids were before, only to see Sabo trying to drag Ace and Luffy away. Ace seemed to be complying but Luffy was flailing and yelling but Corazon’s power was still on him. Eventually Sabo managed to drag them both away and Zoro had already long since disappeared at some point.

“I see I see. Well whatever!” Garp laughed carefreely, and reached for his pocket, pulling out a Den Den mushi and dailed it. After a few moments of it ringing, a ‘clack’ sounded. 

 

“Garp! Where in East Blue did you disappear to this time? I really don’t have the energy to deal with your work this time you know...” Sengoku’s voice sounded exhausted, lacking the usual angry bite he usually used when scolding Garp. 

 

“Now now, I have a present so cheer up! Here,” Grinning, he held the mic out to Corazon who hesitantly took it. 

“A gift? What’re you saying this time? Just get back already-”

“Hello, Sengoku-san.” Corazon spoke. A sharp intake of breath sounded from Sengoku, the face of the Den Den Mushi looked to be completely taken aback from this sudden voice. It was silent for a few moments before Sengoku was heard ordering someone to get out of his office and no one is allowed in unless it’s a emergency. 

“...Rosinante..? You were alive? Are you ok? Were you injured?” Sengoku rambled on in a quick pace, worry obvious in his voice. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry. I was injured but my injuries were treated by Law so I’m perfectly ok now.” Corazon replied, a smile relieved smile on his face from hearing Sengoku’s voice after so long. Truth be told, he thought he’d never hear it again. 

“Law?” The Den Den Mushi frowned, “The kid with Amber Lead disease?” 

“... Yes sir.” Corazon confirmed.

“Rosinante. I told you to abandon him before you got attached.” Sengoku sighed. 

 

“I know sir, I’m sorry but I couldn’t.” Corazon replied, a small apologetic smile on his face. 

“I know you couldn’t.” It was silent for a few moments again, “...Is the kid alive?” 

“Yes, he’s even cured. He’s completely recovered now and is also currently with me.” Corazon looked over at Law who was silently listening. 

“... So then it’s true. You stole the Ope-Ope Fruit and gave it to that child.” Sengoku stated, it wasn't even a question.

“Yes sir.” Corazon nodded.

“You’ll be wanted now.” 

 

“I know sir.” 

“You can no longer be a Marine. You’ve permanently lost your rank, Rosinante.” 

“I know sir.” Corazon repeated.

“That child will also be wanted.” Corazon frowned at this.

“Yes, we both know.” Corazon replied and glanced at Law who just shrugged at this. They’re pirates afterall. And to his knowledge, Law had been for quite the time.

“I will be forced to report that you and the child are currently in East Blue. It’s my job afterall.” Sengoku reminded him. 

“Yes sir, I know. I’m not angry.” 

“... Rosinante.” 

“Yes sir?” 

“Do you regret it?” Corazon smiled softly again,

 

“If you’re asking me if I regret giving up my rank and becoming a wanted man so I could save Law, then I’m sorry sir but no. I do not regret it one bit.” Law pushed his hat down slightly, shading his eyes as he looked off. 

“Rosinante.” 

“Yes?” 

...

Silence.

“Sir-?”

“... Don’t die. Stay alive, please.” Sengoku sounded desperate, pained, and the Den Den Mushi portrayed it. Corazon grit his teeth and took a shaky breath, trying to reply to Sengoku. But he couldn’t stop the tears that kept dripping down his face. He had nearly died on Minion Island, and he certainly would have had if Luffy didn't come and save them. He would have died and his father wouldn't even have known until a flimsy piece of paper reported his death as a mere pirate. He wouldn't have ever heard his father's voice again and the last conversation they would have had was him going against his orders while also lying to him.

“Yes sir… thank you… and I’m so sorry for worrying you. Thank you for everything you've done… dad.” Corazon sobbed with a broken voice, uselessly trying to stop his tears. The Den Den Mushi also began crying as it imitated Sengoku. 

“You stupid son… I already have someone as troublesome as Garp to deal with, why must you cause me problems too?” Sengoku weakly asked, trying to even out his shaky breathing and attempting to get ahold of himself, “I love you… do not get yourself killed. I’m begging you.” 

“Yes sir. I promise.” Corazon nodded, smiling despite the tears that still flowed down his cheeks and dripped onto the ground. After they both got ahold of themselves, Corazon began giving his last marine report to Sengoku about what happened on Minion Island. He left out Luffy from the report but Sengoku soon realized the report had holes in it. When he tried to scold Corazon telling him not to leave out information on the report, Corazon only laughed.

“I’m a pirate now, not a marine. I’m not particularly bound by my duty to give a full detail report. I told you, I just had some help from a certain pirate and I’ve joined their along with another crew after that. Both crews are in an alliance, that’s enough information isn’t it?” Sengoku let out a long sigh.

“Like. I. Said. I need to know _who_ these two pirate crews are that you joined!” Corazon laughed again. 

“Sorry Sengoku-san. I’m sure the navy will find out sooner or later anyways.” Sengoku groaned in frustration and Garp let out a hearty laugh. Sengoku decided just to give up. 

“Fine. I’ve received your report. Marine Commander Donquixote Rosinante.” 

“Yes sir?” 

“You’ve officially lost your rank as a Marine Commander, I declare you as a wanted man from this moment forth. Thank you for your services up until this point.” Corazon smiled and nodded. 

“Understood.” Corazon replied. 

“Now I’m going to report this and have wanted posters made for you two in East Blue.” Sengoku said. 

“Oh, can I be known as the Surgeon of Death?” Law suddenly spoke. 

“... What. Who’re you?” The Den Den Mushi rose a brow. 

“Oh, that’s Law. The kid I was talking about earlier.” Corazon replied. 

 

“Why in the world would it be Surgeon of Death.” Sengoku asked, although he just sounded like he was tired of dealing with everything. Much like the tone he uses when speaking with Garp. Law shrugged.

“I’m a surgeon afterall. But I don’t exactly look like a surgeon of _life_ so, surgeon of death it is.” Law smirked, listening to Sengoku grumble ‘kids these days…’. 

“Bwahaha!! Why not Sengoku? It sounds cool!” Garp laughed, slapping the back of Law’s back much harder than he’d like. 

“Garp! This isn’t a joke!” Sengoku scolded but Garp only laughed louder. He groaned, the sound of his chair creaking as he sat back sounded.

“Whatever. I’ll have the wanted posters made as soon as possible and posted throughout the East Blue. You two’s bounties will be unbelievably high for East Blue standards, especially for a first bounty. Due to your strength for being a commander in North Blue, a stronger sea, along with being the previous second in command for the well known Donquixote Family, your bounty will probably be the highest, Rosinante. And Law, your Devil Fruit is incredibly dangerous, not to mention the Navy was after it, your bounty will still be high for normal seas standards.” Sengoku explained.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Law smirked. 

“Bwaha! What a cocky kid!” Garp gave another hard slap to Law’s back, making him stumble. Sengoku groaned again, he was going to have gray hairs in a few years at this rate. 

"Spare me my sanity and give me your full name for me to put on the poster at least." Sengoku practically pleaded.

"Eh. Just Trafalgar Law is fine." Law shrugged with a snarky smirk on his face.

"Are you saying that's not your real name or just a shorter version. I need your _real_ name." The Den Den Mushi scowled. 

"It's my real name just shorter, don't be so stiff." At this point Law was gaining amusement from tiring the poor Sengoku, "Oh but do be careful of the storm coming soon." Law added. 

"Storm?" The Den Den Mushi frowned and looked to be thinking before it made a face of realization, "... You..." Sengoku groaned in frustration again, "I swear you D's are going to drive me mad." 

"Never said I was one." Law smirked.

"You practically _did_. You even know the saying about them and it's not that well known, especially in the normal seas." The Den Den Mushi was still scowling.

"Who knows? Maybe I was talking about one of Cora-san's captains? Maybe he's a D? Or maybe we both are? Well he brags about his name a lot so you'll find out about the other sooner or later." Law replied.

"If there's two of you D's working together then I'll have gray hairs in a few years." Sengoku replied with a dragged out sigh, but the Den Den Mushi's eye twitched at the end, "Wait. _Rosinante, did you just join this kid's "Pirate Crew" and the other D's?_ " He asked in a threatening tone. 

"Uh... No comment?" Corazon sweated and rubbed the back of his head. He glanced over at Law who was smirking in amusement. D's really love stirring up trouble it seems. 

" _Rosinante._ " Now he just sounded tired. Corazon didn't reply.

" _You've joined a **child's** pirate crew, Rosinante._ " Sengoku emphasized.

"Did you forget my ability? And I do have an actual crew, I would appreciate it if you didn't underestimate me too much, Fleet Admiral." Law scoffed and watched as the Den Den Mushi frowned in an exhausted manner again.

“I swear you D's... Enough. Rosinante, the next time you set foot on navy property will not be as a marine but as a criminal. You will be arrested.” Sengoku firmly said.

“Understood.” Corazon nodded. 

“Sengoku, I think he understood the first 20 times.” Garp joked, a loud bang from Sengoku’s desk sounding in reply, the Den Den mushi looked furious. 

“Garp! Get back here right now! There's meetings and there's piles upon piles of unwritten reports you haven't done!!” Sengoku yelled.

“Eh. I hafta give Luffy another lesson because it seems like he's not giving up becoming a pirate still. So I'm going to stay and-”

“If you don't leave wherever you are to return right this second, I'll throw away all the rice crackers you left here.” Garp immediately scrambled up and tore the mic out of Corazon's hands.

“No wai-!”

 ** _Clack_**  
The Den Den Mushi went back to sleep. 

“I need to depart right away. Teach Luffy to become a fine marine for me, Rosinante!” Garp yelled as he ran off.

“Garp-san… I'm a pirate…” Corazon mumbled as Garp’s figure disappeared. 

“Cora-san, did you even take off your ability from Straw Hat-ya?” Law asked, looking up at Corazon.

“... Ah.” Corazon realized and quickly removed it. Much to Luffy, who was currently throwing a fit, relief. But much to everyone else's annoyance. Luckily neither Corazon nor Law were anywhere near that. 

 

…

..

..

.

.

 

.

 

.

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Hey Luffy, you said you have 10 members right? I heard a little about few, what're the rest like if you don't mind me asking?” Sabo asked, they were currently at Dadans hideout in the room Ace and (without Ace's consent) everyone else shared. Law and Corazon were still gone but most likely heading back as it was currently pouring rain outside. 

“Mm? Yeah! They're all interesting!” Luffy grinned as he bounced around where he was sitting, "I have a sniper that can lie, a Navigator who steals, a super cool fishman, a singing skeleton who can play just about any instrument, a really really really good chef, a robot cyborg who can build and fix ships, and an arche... archi.... someone who likes books about history and can grow limbs everywhere. And then there's our doctor who's a reindeer and Zoro, the best Swordsman in the world!" Luffy beamed while Ace and Sabo just stared at him. 

"What the hell kind of crew is that?" They both sweatdropped.

The sound of the door being kicked open sounded along with quick footsteps up the staircase. What walked in was Law in Corazon's arms with his usual unamused expression yet surprisingly dry, and Corazon's feathered coat soaking wet, causing a small puddle to form already.

“That thing will _never_ dry.” Ace pointed to Corazon's coat. 

“Maybe if I leave it out to dry for a day it will… I hope.” Corazon sheepishly laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

“Better go leave that thing in the bathroom before you flood the place with it. If you make anymore of a mess then that lady will come storming up here again.” Zoro commented as he directed at the puddle that was only getting bigger.

“Oh right.” Corazon took it off and began hurrying off to the staircase. 

“Cora-san don't run, you'll trip.” Law called, but alas, his warning was futile as loud thuds sounded one after another until it silenced for a few seconds. Only for the sound of footsteps to continue until it faded into the direction of the bathroom. Law swapped one of the towels in the bathroom with one of the rocks he left lying around the room and threw it on the puddle, letting it soak up the water. 

“Speaking of that lady, if we stay up any later and cause noise she'll come here with her wooden club thing again.” Sabo pointed out. 

“Oh right. It has gotten late already.” Ace looked out the window and looked at the storm clouds that were only worsening, thunder already sounding as rain continued to pour down.

“Aaaand looks like I have no hopes of returning back to my place.” Sabo sighed, “Ace, I'm starting to worry about if something will happen to _it_.” Sabo glanced at Ace with worry.

“‘It?’ You mean you guy’s secret treasure stash?” Luffy tilted his head. Sabo nodded.

“Yeah our secret treasure stash. Well it should be fine if I didn't check on it for a day or two, it's never been found aftera-HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?!” Sabo jumped up with his eyes wide.

“Huh?” Luffy looked over at Sabo confusedly. Sabo gasped,

“Have you stolen anything?!” Sabo accused him, making Luffy frown.

“I didn't steal anything. I don't have that much interest in treasure. Oh, but Nami does. Hide it from Nami when she's here or she'll steal it.” Luffy replied. 

“You really didn't steal anything?” Sabo eyed Luffy cautiously as Ace glared.

“Yeah. I’ve been training anyways.” Luffy nodded. 

“I'm watching you. If a single thing disappears you're dead.” Ace threatened. 

“Sure. I won't steal anything anyways. But really, you should hide it from Nami. She'll steal everything without you even noticing.” Luffy warned. 

“She'll even steal right from your pockets.” Law chimed in.

“Don't ever borrow money from her. She'll charge you with some ridiculous amount of interest and you'll be stuck in debt for life. I'm speaking from experience.” Zoro added.

“She also loves shopping for clothes so she'll buy literally everything. But she'll drag you around for hours and make you carry everything for her. She'll also spend quite the time making insanely unfair bargains with the poor sellers. If we're on an island and you sense the slightest hint of that she's planning on shopping, run.” Law continued.

“Well Usopp is usually the main victim to this so if he's there you don't have to worry too much.” Zoro shrugged.

“True. I pity Nose-ya.” Law nodded.

“What kind of woman is this chick…” Sabo couldn't imagine the thought. 

“A witch.” Both Law and Zoro replied at the same time.

“She'll also try to seduce you to get you to ‘lend’ some cash that she'll never return. She tried it on me but it didn't work.” Zoro added.

“One of the first things she tried with me. I had more important things to worry about like how many cups of coffee I had already. Quite honestly even _I_ was starting to worry about it.” Law sighed.

“You drink a ton of that stuff. Almost as much as I drink sake, do you even sleep?” 

“No.” Law replied without hesitation, “Though there's not exactly coffee here so I haven't had any. I'm having the most sleep I’ve had in years. Which is about 3 to 5 hours off and on throughout the night.” He sighed.

“How are you not dead.” Ace stared at Law who simply shrugged. 

“Law you're a doctor why can't you take care of your own health I'm worried.” Corazon suddenly spoke as he walked in, without his soaked feathered coat. 

“My specialty is surgeries. Tony-ya is the one who's more specialized in that stuff. After a few years you get used to not sleeping.” Law nonchalantly replied with no care whatsoever. 

“Law you are a growing boy, from now on you're sleeping at least 8 hours a day.” Corazon huffed.

 _I'm older than you_ , Law silently hissed.

 _Right now you're not._ Corazon replied. Sabo glanced between their silent argument but could only make out that Law was not very happy. Zoro's snoring sounded in the background and Sabo couldn't help but sigh. Almost all of Luffy's friends sounded like monsters of some sorts, even the one without devil fruits. Yet most of them (besides Law) seemed like idiots. 

“Whatever, let's just sleep.” Sabo groaned.

“Ace! Let's sleep together!” Luffy yelled with a toothy grin but only got glared at.

“No way in hell.” Ace glowered at Luffy, giving him the most dirty look he could muster. 

“Fine I'll sleep with Zoro.” Luffy pouted and ran over to the snoring Zoro. The moment Luffy lied down on Zoro's lap he crashed out, snoring loudly and immediately sprawling out into some position definitely impossible for the normal human body to achieve, all while Zoro was still sleeping like a log. Seemingly not caring at all.

“Then, night Ace!” Sabo grinned as he lied down on the floor. 

“Yeah, go ahead and use Luffy's blanket if you want. He never uses the damn thing anymore as you can tell.” Ace nodded over to Luffy and Zoro. 

“Oh really? Thanks.” Sabo reached over for Luffy's blanket and took it, using it for himself. Corazon's and Law's bickering was heard in the background. 

“Cora-san I said-”

“And _I_ said not only are you a growing boy but you're also doing intense training, you need 8- no _10_ hours of sleep a day!” Corazon insisted, pointing at Law as he scolded him.

“Are you a mom?” Ace commented and rose a brow at Corazon as Sabo snorted, failing to hold back his laugh. Corazon looked taken aback, not sure exactly how to reply to that as Law simply sighed. 

“Whatever. Let's just all sleep.” Law rubbed his temples.

“For 10 hours-”

“ _Yes,_ I get it already Cora-san.” He frowned as Sabo’s laughter got more audible. Law seemed to be done with everything and simply lied back on the wall and closed his eyes, a scowl still lingering on his face. Ace huffed and brought his blanket up to his face, burrowing into the thin sheet.

“Night Ace.” Sabo repeated from before.

“Night.” He hummed back. The room fell into a peaceful silence aside from Luffy's snoring again. The sounds of some kind of owl hooting sounded softly from outside as everyone slept.

 

Ace bolted up and whipped his head to where Luffy and everyone else besides Sabo was at. 

 

‘Wait- When the hell did I get so friendly with these freaks?!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An annoying 11th member... Who could it be?  
> A mystery indeed....  
> (They're not an oc, they're a canon char)  
>  
> 
> Child Zoro was still a monster, please remember the training he did to beat his childhood friend. Now imagine that multiplying and he did that for basically a month before Luffy arrived. He's done nothing but train since arriving basically and if he's not training, he's sparring with Corazon. It helps Corazon train also more or less. If he's not doing either of those, he's sleeping. 
> 
> Also now he already knows the strength needed to survive not only in the Grand Line but in the New World, so he won't be foolish like the first time and think "man I'm strong, I bet I'm pretty close to the worlds strongest" and not train as much later on. So he doesn't exactly need that duel with Mihawk to get a reality check like the first time. Cause he already had it.
> 
> Thank you for reading this far! I started this fic in the spur of the moment thus the mistakes in the beginning, but now I hope I can prevent that from happening in the future. I love all the comments I've been reading and any criticism is welcomed, I do not mind 'harsh' comments.


	10. Even in Hell, there is a single blooming flower of friendship...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo meets King, confirming his previous deduction is true, Ace still hasn't realized it's too late to escape and that he's already been infected by the Straw Hats. Corazon is really just a child, and Sabo wants to murder Ace. But more importantly, the way of a person is coming their way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEWWW school came in and whopped me in the ass. Then procrastination and laziness. Then for some reason, there was this one scene I just didn't feel like writing so it took me a while to actually write it, but hey, I did it! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter! <3 Oh, and thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! I love all of them! I've never had 400 kudos on a fic before, I'm so happy heh. Thank you all for bothering to click on this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit 10/13/18: decided against the chapter thing and instead will be a (probably) one shot of how the marriage thing happened and everyone's reaction to it. It actually might just be a long two-shot. Like one for all of that and the second one for the war and stuff. Depends on how it all turns out but it probably won't be written for awhile

…...

….

…

“Brother… I’m hungry…” A small, dirtied blonde boy whispered sadly. The slightly taller young boy with sunglasses looked over at him worriedly. They were both crouched down and hiding under a pile of rubble and broken wood. The sun outside was already setting, making outside slowly become darker and darker. 

“It should be safe for now, I think we managed to lose those damn scum. But we should still be careful, let’s go.” The taller one said, quietly crawling out from under the rubble, his little brother following him just as quietly as he sniffled. They both sneaked around, hiding behind rubble and constantly looking around for other people until the taller one with sunglasses held his arm out, stopping his little brother from walking any further. 

“Look,” The older one whispered as he nodded over to a pile of broken apart wood, “it’s a broken down food stand. Eat anything edible as quick as possible and then we run, got it?” his little brother nodded without saying a word. They both hurriedly but quietly ran over to the rubble and searched desperately and frantically for anything edible. Moldy, dirty bread and rotting fruit scraps were found, flies and ants there long before them. They stuffed as much as they could in their mouth, barely wasting time to breathe as they did so. Loud footsteps sounded as they got closer, a dim light from a torch approaching. The older one with sunglasses cursed.

“I found them! The Celestial Dragons! Kill them!!” Someone yelled loudly, holding up a torch and pointing it at them both. 

 

“Let’s go, Roci!” The older one yelled in panic as he hurriedly grabbed his little brothers hand, running and tugging him along with him. 

“R-Right!” The younger one nodded and tried to keep up with the older one, he looked behind as a crowd of angry villagers were chasing them both, wielding pitchforks and shotguns.

“Brother I’m scared! I hate this!! Father said humans were kind!” The younger one cried as he still desperately clung to the other one’s hand like it was his lifeline. 

“How many times do I have to tell you father lied?! We’ve been through this so many times already! Just run!!!” The older one spat out as he ran faster, still tugging the younger one along with him. The younger one kept sobbing and crying as he ran, practically _screaming_ through his sobs.

A loud bang sounded,  
a gunshot. 

“Roci!” The older one turned around in panic and used all his strength to pull the younger one closer, guarding him from the gunshot. 

“Brother!!!” The younger one screamed, tears flowing down his face and nothing but sobs leaving his lips, the older one’s blood now spilling onto his worn down and beaten up shirt. 

“Calm down! it only grazed me! Stop crying, we need to run!” The older one yelled back, quickly grabbing the younger one’s hand again and running. 

“Buh-but your shoulder!!” The younger one sobbed again but still ran, wiping his face as he did so. 

“Don’t be such a crybaby, I said I’m fine!” The older one yelled back as he lead the younger one through twists and turns of the torn down village, desperately trying to lose the riot chasing them. After many attempts of outrunning or outsmarting the riot, they managed to get out of harm's way. They both panted heavily as they began to slow down, thankful for finally being able to catch their breath. 

“We’re safe now-” the older one was cut off as the younger one slipped and fell back, “Roci! You ok?!” The older one panicked and ran up to the younger, bending down to check on the younger. 

“Yeah, I just tripped, sorry…” The younger one rubbed the back of his head where he fell down on. The older one sighed.

“Jeez, not only are you a crybaby but you’re also a klutz.” The younger one flinched at that. 

“I-I’m not a crybaby...” He protested. 

“So you admit you’re a klutz.” The younger one looked down in reply. The older one sighed and ruffled the other's hair, standing up. 

“Alright, let’s go back. I managed to snatch an apple for mom.” The older one showed off the slightly dirty and barely rotten apple proudly. The younger one’s eyes lit up.

“Amazing! It looks so clean and tasty! I bet mom will get better right away if she eats that!” They excitedly exclaimed as they stared at the apple as if it was a treasure. To them, it currently was. Despite not too long ago having endless _real_ treasure and wealth. 

“Of course! So let’s hurry and feed it to her!” The older one huffed and began heading towards where their current ‘home’ was. 

“Yeah! Wait- Brother your shoulder!” The younger said worriedly as he ran up to the older. The older simply sighed.

“This again? I told you it’s fine! It only grazed me, don’t compare me to a crybaby like you. Plus I’m strong! I can easily take something like this!” They declared proudly, in fact, they started rotating their arm to show off. The younger stared in awe. 

“So cool, brother! One day I’ll be strong like you!” The younger obviously didn’t realize he was called a crybaby again.

“Oh really?” The other replied sarcastically. 

“Why don’t you believe me, brother?” The younger sulked.

“How could I believe that my crybaby klutzy younger brother would become stronger than me?” The older one scoffed.

“I won’t be a crybaby when I get older.” The younger continued in his sulky voice.

“No, I think you’ll still be a crybaby klutz.” The older replied. The younger frowned and looked down, following his older brother from behind. 

“But I’ll be there to make sure you don’t get hurt.” The older finished. The younger immediately lit up and tackled the other from behind, the older stumbling but keeping himself from falling.

“Hey watch it! I almost dropped the apple! C’mon, let’s go back already before we’re found.” The older said as he grabbed on to the younger one’s hand again, the younger one nodding quickly in reply with a large blinding smile. They both headed back hand in hand with the older leading, watching out for other people so they wouldn’t have to run again. 

….

…

 

….

 

….

….

 

...

 

..

“Brother! Father! It hurts!! I wanna die!!” The younger one cried as blood streamed down his body. 

“Please!! I’m begging you! You can do anything to me, just don’t hurt my sons!!” An older man pleaded.

“Human trash!! Don’t touch Roci!!” The older screamed as he tried to break free from his bindings. 

“Brother… It hurts… it hurts brother..!!” The younger kept sobbing as more injuries opened up new exits for blood to seep through. A yell of pain sounded from the older one.

“Brother?! Hey, brother?! S-Stop!! Don’t hurt brother! Hurt me instead!! Please hurt me instead!!!” The younger begged desperately, more yells of pain sounded from all of them as the rioting continued.

….

…

…

…

…

..

..

 

“Brother please stop it!!” The younger pleaded through his sobs and tears. 

“Move it Roci! I’m going to kill this bastard!” The older growled, pointing a gun at the tall man hugging the younger. 

“Brother please don’t kill him!! Please stop!! Brother!!” His cries and pleas were worthless. 

“I’ll return to the holy land with your head!!” The other yelled loudly, the gun clicked. 

 

“Don’t kill father!!” The younger screamed. Their father smiled.

“Doflamingo, Rocinante.” Doflamingo flinched and their father turned around, a lone tear in his eye but a sad smile was still there, “I’m sorry that you two… had to have a father like me.” Doflamingo grit his teeth, gripping the gun tightly. 

Then he shot. 

Then there was nothing more but the limp body of their father in the younger one’s arms before it slid down and fell on the floor with a loud thud. The younger one stared at the lifeless body in utter shock and disbelief. He forgot how to speak, before he broke out into loud sobs, practically screams, crying incomprehensible words. Only one word made any sense, and he cried it repeatedly,

 

“Father!!!”

 

…..

….

…

.

.

.

.

Something thin began tickling Corazon’s cheek. He flinched and slowly slipped away from sleep and woke up, opening his eyes to see…

“A rabbit..?” The rabbit was sniffing his nose, it’s little whiskers twitching up and down as it did so. It stared at him with wide, deep black eyes like coal and simply blinked. 

“Breakfast is almost ready, Cora-san.” Law spoke, only then did Corazon realize the rabbit was being held to his face, by Law that is. Corazon blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he slowly sat up, then stared at the rabbit for a few moments.

“.. Breakfast?” Corazon pointed to the rabbit in confusion as he looked at Law.

“No, It’s just a rabbit. Breakfast is being cooked outside, Zoro-ya and Straw Hat-ya hunted breakfast.” Law replied. Corazon looked back at the rabbit who was still staring at him, it was rather large, both arms were needed by Law for him to hold it. 

“Then… what’s the rabbit for?” Corazon asked. 

“Hurry and wash up then come outside for breakfast. If you don’t hurry it’ll all be gone.” Law didn’t answer his question as he handed him the rabbit before turning around and leaving, saying nothing more. Corazon watched in confusion as Law left and then he realized he was the only one in the room. He looked down at the rabbit in his hands as it looked back up at him in reply. 

“... Hello.” Corazon greeted. The rabbit made a happy squeak and tried to get closer. After letting the rabbit freely craw up onto his shoulder, only then did Corazon notice that his face was slightly damp on his cheeks. He brought his hand up slowly to his face and touched it, feeling damp, recently dried up wetness. Tear marks. The rabbit made a small squeak noise which made Corazon turn towards it- 

_Boop_. 

The rabbit lightly booped it’s nose against Corazon’s

Corazon blinked. 

 

Oh right, what’s this rabbit for anyways? Law never answered him… Corazon gently picked it up again and held it to eye level, it made happy squeaking noises as it tried to get back on Corazon’s shoulder. Corazon looked beside him and saw a cup of water, that wasn’t there before. 

He slowly pieced the pieces together. 

‘Was… Was Law trying to cheer me up?!’ He gasped. Part of Corazon felt bad that Law had to, but another part of him was filled with glee from Law’s care and concern. He couldn’t stop the large goofy grin from forming (one that seemed to startle Law sometimes). 

“Law is a big softie isn’t he~?” Corazon gleamed in absolute delight as he nuzzled the rabbit that was given to him by Law. The rabbit made a soft purring noise. 

“He’s always trying to act so tough, he should loosen up more like a child should!” Corazon huffed, “Oh wait he’s older than me right now.” he belatedly realized. The rabbit tilted its head. 

“Oh right! Breakfast should be ready by now, let’s go!” His grin never left his face as he held the rabbit in his arms and ran down the staircase to go outside. And to his surprise, he didn’t trip down it for once. Good for the rabbit. 

“Guess what Law did!” Corazon exclaimed as he ran outside, still holding the rabbit close. Everyone was there, waiting for more meat to cook over the fire as they ate the meat that was already cooked (Luffy having a lot more than everyone else obviously). They all turned their heads towards Corazon confusedly as Law pushed his hat down. 

 

 _”Cora-san.”_ Law said firmly, but it sounded slightly like a plea. 

“What?” Zoro asked, obviously _he_ picked up on the slight flustered tone in Law’s voice. And he also obviously found it quite honestly very amusing. Ace was the same, as he’d only seen Law act ‘cool and composed’. It was a _very_ intriguing gap. 

“He tried to cheer me-” 

“Cora-san!” Law rose his voice, but now the flustered panic was more recognizable. And so was the slight tint of pink on his cheek and the tip of his ears. 

“Law~ You haven’t changed at all have you? You’re still a big softie inside despite how you act!” Corazon was practically glowing with joy and giddiness.

“So what did Mr. Softie do?” Zoro sneered, ignoring Law’s not-so-threatening growl and glower. 

“This!” Corazon grinned proudly as he held out the large rabbit (but was incredibly small compared to him). Zoro blinked.

“Breakfast?” Both Zoro and Luffy asked at the same time, Luffy picking his nose with his pinky as he asked. 

“No!” Corazon huffed, pulling the rabbit back into his arms, “It’s a _friend_ , so don’t eat them alright?” He scolded. 

“Huh? A friend? Then alright!” Luffy flicked the booger and grinned. He stood up, walking over to Corazon and looked up at the rabbit. 

“So what’s your name?” he chirped. 

“Squeak!” 

“Huh? Whatcha mean you don’t have one?” Luffy tilted his head.

“Squeak!” 

“Oh right! Wild animals usually don’t have one! I forgot.” Luffy laughed.

“Squeak squeak.” 

“Hn? Really? Then we’ll call you rabbit!” Luffy declared as he put his hands on his hips. The rabbit turned away, seemingly offended. Sabo and Ace stared in a mix of disbelief and utter confusion. Law was satisfied with the situation, at least he doesn't have to worry about Corazon embarrassing him further. And he was already used to situations like this. When your husband is Luffy, you gain some tolerance in throwing out common sense and dealing with people who have 0 of it. 

“Is he… is he talking to that rabbit?” Sabo muttered to Ace, not taking his eyes off Luffy.

“I think I hit his head too hard or too many times back when he was chasing me around and was a crybaby weakling. I guess his devil fruit didn’t help.” Ace replied. 

“What do ya mean lame?! It’s cool!” Luffy huffed and crossed his arms, seemingly more offended than the rabbit. The rabbit still didn’t turn to face Luffy despite Luffy's huffing and puffing. 

“Uh… Luffy? Can you understand what the rabbit is saying?” Corazon wasn't quite sure what to make of Luffy talking and seemingly having a conversation with an animal like it were a perfectly normal thing. Maybe some sort of advanced Observation Haki?

“Hn? Yeah, I have the Voice…. The Voice... Voice of…” Luffy's brow furrowed and steam began coming out of his ears.

“Voice of all Things.” Zoro chimed in, saving Luffy from hurting his head.

“Yeah, that!” Luffy nodded eagerly with a large grin. Corazon blinked,

“So correct me if I'm wrong Luffy but so,” Luffy tilted his head as Corazon started, “You have Conqueror's Haki that's like one in a million.” 

“Yeah!” Luffy nodded.

“And The Voice of All Things, an even rarer and practically unknown skill said to be a myth. A skill that not even majority of the government or pirate big shots know unless they're pretty knowledgeable of the New World. Something that I only happen to know because of Sengoku-san.” Corazon added.

“Yup!” Luffy nodded again.

“And Nico Robin, the only person in the world who has a forbidden skill, running from the government for over 17 years already and not even the Revolutionary Army could track her down, she's part of your crew.” It was more of a statement than a question at this point.

“Mmhm!” Luffy seemed excited at the mention of his friends. 

“And our shipwright is the apprentice and successor of Tom, the one who built the previous Pirate King’s ship.” Zoro joined in the conversion, seemingly amused by Corazon's reaction. Sabo rose a brow at the ‘previous’ statement, then remembered that Luffy referred to himself as the Pirate King for some reason. Guess his whole crew is like that.

“And an immortal-ish skeleton!” Luffy chirped.

“And a cat burglar who happens to be the world’s best navigator.” Zoro smirked.

“And a tanuki- I mean- and a reindeer who's the world’s best doctor! He can cure any disease!” 

“That shipwright is also a cyborg.”

“Yeah! It's super cool! We also got the worlds best sniper! And a Fishman!” 

“A perverted cook with a curly eyebrow.”

“And-” 

“The actual fuck is your crew? A reindeer? Cyborg? Skeleton? And they're all “worlds best” _something's!_ Quit screwing around, as if a crew made from kids can be the world’s best anything!” Ace rolled his eyes, although he doesn’t really believe the rest of this crew actually exists. 

“Brook is like 80, though.” Zoro replied. Ace groaned and Sabo didn’t blame him. This all seemed like complete nonsense. The rabbit made an irritated noise, it wasn’t happy they suddenly forgot about it. 

“What? I gave you a name!” Luffy frowned. It squeaked.

“Rabbit is a fine enough name, isn’t it? Bull didn’t complain about his name!” He huffed. They both seemed to be glaring at each other and having a silent battle. 

“Whatever! I’m going back to eating! Jerk.” Luffy huffed and turned around with a large frown, stomping back to the fire and taking the _entire_ cooked meat, biting into it with an impossibly gigantic bite. 

 

“Looks like seconds isn’t an option anymore.” Sabo sighed as Ace growled, glaring at Luffy unhappily. 

“Hey we can’t really complain, Luffy and Zoro hunted this time.” Ace reluctantly just huffed and stopped glaring.

“So is there just this forest, Gray Terminal, and Goa Kingdom here?” Zoro asked.

“Mm? No there's Foosha village too, remember? Although Gramps wanted me to stay here for training or whatever.” Luffy took another bite. 

“Do they sell weights? I don’t have any right now and boulders are getting too light. Need something heavier.” Zoro grunted as he roughly bit off a tough piece of meat from his serving, glaring and slapping Luffy’s not-so-sneakily approaching hand. 

“Dunno, I never looked for that. I was 6 and then thrown in here.” Luffy rubbed his slapped hand despite it not hurting in the slightest due to his ability. 

“You’re _still_ 6 though.” Sabo pointed out.

“Oh right.” Luffy simply took another bite of his own meat that was practically already almost just bone. 

“You can look for some when we return, we’re departing tomorrow for Nose-ya and Nami-ya after all.” Law reminded them both. 

“More of your weird crewmates of yours?” Ace grunted. 

“No, they’re probably the most normal in Straw Hat-ya’s crew. But you should make sure that treasure is well hidden and you never mention even having a single beri around her.” Law replied as he took the meat offered to him by Luffy. Yes, Luffy sometimes offered Law meat, as crazy as that sounds. If he rejected it Luffy would start pouting or trying to push it on him, so now Law just takes it despite not caring about meat too much. 

“Oh right. The cat burglar chick you mentioned. Her.” Ace did not look too happy with this thought of someone trying to steal his and Sabo’s treasure. Luffy then picked up the last 2 dead large animals with a huff.

“You’re going to eat more?!” Sabo proclaimed in shock. 

“Hn? I mean I could but this is for King.” Luffy grinned as he struggled to balance the incredibly gigantic animals with his small body. His smile turned into a frown as he decided to drag one behind him and balance the second above his head with one hand. He seemed satisfied with the result of the animals not falling. 

“King?” Sabo didn’t even seem surprised with Luffy’s feat of strength, he’s seen Law deroot enough trees to not be shocked by this anymore.

“My friend!” Sabo tilted his head as Ace furrowed his brows as if he were trying to remember something.

“Your friend?” Sabo repeated.

“Yup! Wanna meet him? I’m sure King would love new friends!” Ace suddenly gasped quietly before his face turned into a sneer that could mean absolutely nothing good. 

“Yeah, he’s a pretty cool guy.” Ace muffled his snicker, making Sabo raise a brow. 

“Oh! So you wanna join too Ace?” Luffy lit up excitedly and bounced like a child.

“No I-” Ace turned towards Corazon, “Hey, Clown, let’s spar.” Corazon looked over from the rabbit in his arms, already used to the nickname. 

“Huh? Sure. That’s pretty sudden though.” Corazon nodded.

“Can’t hurt to get some training or to see where I stand against you.” Ace replied calmly. Despite the overbearing want to see Sabo absolutely shitting his pants in fear from King, he is _not_ getting anywhere near that thing willingly. Sabo looked confused but nodded and decided to go with Luffy. Soon the two began walking off as Luffy waved excitedly at Ace and the others, dragging the beasts behind him. 

 

Sabo soon regretted deciding to come. 

~~He also decided that he’ll later murder the absolute shit out of Ace.  
He’s so hitting him with his pipe until the pipe snaps.~~

Luffy took a deep inhale, chest puffing up more than what was certainly possible for a normal human, 

“KIIIIIIIINNNNGG!!!!!” He yelled at the top of his lungs. Sabo cringed and covered his now pained ears, what the hell was Luffy doing yelling at the sea?!

Ripples slowly appeared farther away, where it’s much steeper than the shore. Water sploshed and swished, soon it began to seemingly rip apart before suddenly a large explosion like stream shot up, replaced by a much larger creature. Red eyes, incredibly dangerously large fangs, greenish brown skin with a large blue and white striped fin along the top of its head and down past what was visible. The Sea King’s sharp pupils slowly turned its focus to the two small figures standing on the shore. 

“S-S-” Sabo fell back, eyes wide and sweating buckets, he had seemed to forget how to speak, “Sea King. A Sea King-” he completely froze stiff when the saw the Sea King slowly swim closer to them.

“Run- we need to run-” Is what Sabo said, but his legs were complete jelly and he couldn’t even stand. Sure, he’s hunted a lot of large animals. Extremely large animals way more than 4 times his size that is both dangerous and deadly. But a Sea King? A single snap can break _ships_ in half. Is today the day he dies? The Sea King suddenly bolted forward towards Luffy, charging directly at him. Sabo gasped as his eyes went wide,

“LU-!” Right before impact, the Sea King seemed to slow down just in time and didn’t open its jaw at all to Sabo’s surprise. Instead, it pushed its ridiculously large snout to Luffy and lifted him up with soft (and dare Sabo say excited and happy) chuffing sounds. Luffy, Luffy that incredibly strange kid that simply defies common sense in each and every sense possible, began _laughing_. **Laughing.** As if a god damn Sea King that could eat him in a second wasn’t lifting him off the ground, pressed against him. To make matters worse, Luffy wrapped his rubbery arms around the snout of the Sea King, still laughing like a damn fool as the creature swung him around with its head. Not violently, it almost seemed playful. 

“Shishishi! Missed me, King? Sorry sorry! I couldn’t visit too often cuz I was training, I bought food this time though, hope you like it!” Luffy, being the complete idiot he is, let go with one of his arms to gesture to the beasts he brought. 

While still being swung around. 

He got sent flying to the steeper part but Luffy, the very smart Luffy, seemed to not get that if he were to fall, he’d drown and die. Because he only kept laughing as gravity did its job and begun pulling him down to drown a slow and painful death. King huffed and dashed forward, head low as he stopped right under where Luffy was falling. With a soft “Thwump!”, Luffy bounced a little and settled on the beasts head, _still laughing as if he didn’t nearly die._

“Bwaha! Nice save, King!” Luffy snickered as he patted King’s head from where he landed. King chuffed proudly and brought Luffy back to shore, letting him hop off his head. King slowly turned to face Sabo, its blood red eyes staring into him. 

“Hn? Oh, that’s Sabo, my brother! I bet you two would be great friends, ya know!” Luffy declared with zero uncertainty, hands on hips and absolutely positive. Sabo gulped as the Sea King seemed to be glaring daggers at him. Sabo shuffled a bit back. All whilst still maintaining eye contact, King slowly pressed his snout against Luffy with a little push. King- did he just sneer?! 

‘Is… Is he trying to brag about how close he is with Luffy or something..?’ Sabo didn’t quite know what to think of Luffy who kept laughing and messing with the deadly beast. 

“Luffy.” Sabo managed to speak. Luffy turned over towards him with an innocent smile and head tilt.

“That’s a Sea King.” Sabo began coughing, finally catching his breath. 

“Hn? Yeah. This is King, say hi!” He outstretched his hand out to where King was. And stretching out your hand to a deadly beast- _without even looking at his hand_ , Sabo must add- is an absolutely **horrible** idea. 

“H-Hey..?” Sabo gulped down the invisible lump in his throat and nodded at King.

“Better hurry up and eat, King! You gotta eat lot's to grow up big and strong!” Luffy grinned and began dragging the large animals (who seemed as small as they were compared to King) towards the shore.

“Luffy that thing can eat a ship! I don't think it needs to get _any_ bigger!” Sabo spluttered as he pointed frantically at King, immediately retracting his hand when King made a huff. Luffy looked like Sabo just told him 2+2 was 5 and not 4. 

“What're you saying? King is really small. I've seen huuuuge” Luffy threw his arms up to emphasize, “Sea Kings before. WAY bigger than King. Once, I saw a Sea King so big, it could practically eat an entire fleet of ships whole!!” He snickered, and his story got worse, 

“It almost completely snapped our ship in half, but Sunny is strong, and so was Zoro! He chopped it up and then we had Sea King for dinner!!” Luffy began drooling, “Sanji cooked it up, it was soooo good!” King made a sound that seemed either fear or hurt to Sabo.

“Mm? Oh, don't worry, King! I won't eat ya, you're my friend, right?” Luffy shot King a grin who chuffed happily. In one quick swoop, King scooped up both of the large beasts in his mouth and bit down, making loud bone-crunching and flesh ripping sounds that made Sabo’s blood run cold. He could only be grateful that it wasn't _his_ bones being crushed like that. One loud gulp and the beasts were gone, the only signs of them being there in the first place were some blood staining King’s massive fangs and the water below him. Soon after the water returned to normal color. 

“Friend- You’re _friends_ with a _Sea King_. **How?** ” Luffy seemed completely unaffected by the earlier scene. 

“King tried to eat me when we first met, but it’s ok now since we’re friends!” He grinned.

“Luffy, I don’t think that’s how you make friends.” Sabo deadpanned. 

“Ace tried to kill me for 3 months straight and then we became brothers though?” Luffy tilted his head.

“Well yeah that’s true, he tried to kill me when we first met also- wait you haven’t been here for 3 months yet. Nor has Ace agreed to be your brother.” Luffy frowned at this.

“Forgot. Well, he’ll agree eventually! Ace likes to try to kill people and then become family, like with crescent old man!” Luffy started snickering with a ‘shishishi!’ and King seemed to try to imitate him, although it just sounded like weird chuffing sounds. Also- who the hell was ‘crescent old man’? Sabo wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know as it seems Luffy literally knows nothing but monsters. 

“Oh!! That’s good, King! You should smile more, you’d make more friends!” King tilted his head.

“Like this! This!” Luffy made a wide, toothy grin, “Nice n’ big!” King’s lips twitched and slowly opened, wide. All of his jagged, sharp, terrifyingly long teeth now on display. Sabo shuddered.

“Yeah yeah! That’s great King! You’ll have lot’s of friends now!!” Luffy shot a thumbs up to King with a not-as-terrifying grin. It definitely won’t, Sabo can confirm that. But it’ll be smarter to keep his mouth shut. Luffy began telling King this crazy unbelievable story about his crewmates about this huge war they fought with a bunch of big bear guys and marines. He seemed happy and excited at most parts but sometimes he seemed somewhat sad to Sabo. Sabo also noticed Luffy left out a lot of stuff in the story, as there was a lot of holes in it. There were times where he suddenly paused and his happy face faltered for a second, then skipped through a few scenes in the story. Sabo might’ve believed the story if Luffy wasn’t 6. And if it wasn’t so crazy. Then Luffy seemed _really_ excited talking about some pink haired marine guy who was apparently a weak shrimp when he first met him but became really strong each time he saw him again. He also mentioned they were there during that crazy war and was incredibly strong, and surprised Luffy because he was an admiral. Luffy was practically jumping in excitement as he talked about him, arms constantly making various motions as King seemed to be listening intently. Suddenly Luffy looked up and around.

“What’s wrong?” Sabo asked.

“Hn? I heard my name again.” Luffy replied as he continued to look around. Sabo rose a brow.

“I didn’t hear anything but you.” Sabo replied. 

“Hnnn yeah, it’s weird. It’s a bit different than the Voice of All Things, it feels similar to Merry’s voice…” Luffy frowned.

“Merry?”

“Our first ship.” Luffy replied while staring off still. 

“Luffy, ships can’t talk.” Sabo sighed. Luffy paid no mind as he gave up on hearing whatever he kept hearing every now and then. 

“Oh well, guess I’ll hear it again later.” He shrugged and stood up, dusting himself off. 

“Yosh! Let’s go back!” Luffy declared.

“Yes, let’s. I have a little something to say to Ace.” Sabo grabbed the pipe on his back, gripping it firmly. 

….

..

.

.

.

.

.

 

.

“Gah!!” As Sabo and Luffy both walked back to where they left, Ace suddenly was flying right past them and slammed right into a tree. He groaned, picking up his pipe that he dropped on impact, shaking his head and glaring at Corazon. 

“One more time!” Ace yelled and charged straight at him. Corazon moved out of the way of Ace’s swing and quickly grabbed Ace on his head, lifting him up off the ground and throwing him into a tree again as if he were nothing. Ace cursed out in pain the moment his back slammed into the trunk, falling onto the floor. Corazon belatedly realized Luffy and Sabo returned and turned towards them. 

“Throw that asshole again, harder this time.” Sabo smiled. 

“Sabo you bastard!” Ace growled and glared at Sabo whilst rubbing his sore back.

“Me? I’m the bastard?? You knew what King was didn’t you?” Sabo barked back.

“Yeah yeah, you’re alive aren’t you? Stop whining.” Ace rolled his eyes as he stood up, dusting himself off. Corazon looked between the two, unsure what to do. Sabo was about to yell before someone else spoke.

“Quiet down will you? You made me lose count.” Zoro spoke, down in a squat with a boulder the size of the trees around him on his shoulders. 

“742.” Law chimed in, holding up a large Room without much of a struggle. It was larger than the others he’s seen, Sabo realized.

“Thanks.” Zoro grunted and then continued to do squats, the boulder still atop his shoulders. Oh, that’s right, all of Luffy’s friends are literal monsters. 

“Oh right, Luffy.” Luffy turned towards Zoro, “Can we- 747- go shop for- 748- weights right now?- 749…” Luffy nodded.

“Sure!”

“Zoro-ya, I said we should just wait till we get back, we’re leaving tomorrow and the ship will sink with the amount of weight you lift.” Law replied as a sudden swirl of debris started spinning inside the Room like a tornado. 

“So annoying-755-, there’s plenty of time-756 today anyways right? 757- I’ll just leave it here for when we come back.” Law sighed. 

“Whatever, Straw Hat-ya, don’t let him get lost.” Zoro threw the boulder to the side of him.

“I haven’t even gotten lost that much yet! Only 3 times so far now!” Zoro barked out, growling at Law. Luffy laughed and tackled Zoro, latching onto his back.

“Alright! Can’t lose ya if I’m on ya!” Luffy snickered playfully and pointed at the direction of Foosha village.

“I swear you’re a damn monkey.” Zoro sighed but walked towards the direction Luffy pointed. 

“You guys! Wanna join? I’ll show y'all around!” Luffy called out behind him. 

“I’ll go to make sure you don’t cause a fire somehow like in Wano.” Law sighed and deactivated his Room, walking over to where Luffy and Zoro were. 

“There are restaurants there right? Sabo, let’s do that?” ‘That’ referred to dine and dash, something they usually did in High Town. Sabo grinned, completely forgetting about wanting to murder Ace earlier. 

“Oh! I need to buy the rabbit food!” As Corazon said that, the rabbit from earlier came running out from hiding in a bush and made its way up his shoulder. 

“Shishishi! Alright!” Luffy was still latched to Zoro but Zoro seemed pretty much used to it, not caring much as the other randomly jumped up and pointed at things. Occasionally, Zoro would get after Luffy for yelling right in his ear, but other than that, he didn’t care. At some point Luffy noticed Law simply trailing behind, he hopped off of Zoro and ran over to Law, grabbing his hand with a wide grin and tugging him along. 

“Alright alright! Enough shopping! Let’s go eat!” Ace yelled loudly, Luffy nodding eagerly.

“I’m friends with one of the restaurant owners here! It’s small but their food is pretty good! It’s by the port.” Luffy chirped as his stomach growled noisily. 

“Then hurry up and show us where it’s at.” Ace huffed. Luffy, still not letting go of Law’s hand, began running off. The others soon began to run behind them, already used to this, unfortunately. 

“Straw Hat-ya! At least let go of my hand!” Law yelled out as he stumbled, having someone like Luffy running and leading while holding onto your hand usually meant nearly falling every 5 seconds. Luffy’s reply was to squeeze Law’s hand tighter. 

“Nope! I like holding hands with you, Torao.” Luffy snickered as he turned to Law. Law opened his mouth to say something, but simply grumbled and shut it, turning away from Luffy and looked ahead of him. 

“Oi Luffy! Slow down! You’re going way too fast dammit!” Ace called from behind as he continued sprinting, still not able to catch up. Sabo was in the same position, only managing to keep up with Ace.

“They haven’t changed in the slightest.” Zoro smirked as he watched Luffy and Law, purposely only trailing behind. 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Sabo turned towards Zoro who was slightly ahead of him. 

“Look look! Law looks so happy! Can you see the red on his ears? Can you? I’m so proud!” Corazon gleamed as he pointed to Law, holding the rabbit out in front of him. It squeaked excitedly. 

“... I can hear you two!!” Law whipped his head around and bared his teeth at Zoro and Corazon, his face slightly redder. _Slightly._ Luffy burst out into a laughing fit, before suddenly slowing down and stopping, turning his direction to the crowd at the port nearby. Law had to suddenly stop and nearly tripped, he growled lowly but turned towards the crowd also, everyone else behind them also stopping and looking. 

“What should we do?” 

“Should we get a doctor?” 

“Is he even alive?” 

“He’s so skinny, he looks malnourished.” 

“Must’ve ran out of food during sailing. Starving while on the seas, how terrible…” 

“Poor guy, then the Lord of the Coast got him…” 

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah, he was sailing towards here in that small boat and the Lord of the Coast came out of nowhere, sending his ship flying towards shore. The ship is completely destroyed.” 

“We should get a doctor… anyone know who he is?” 

“No, everyone pretty much knows everyone in the village. He’s not from here at least.” The townspeople kept talking amongst themselves. Luffy trotted up curiously to the crowd to see what’s up.

“Huh? Luffy? What’re you doing here? Didn’t Garp send you to Dadan?” someone asked.

“Yup! Just stopping by, what’s goin’ on?” Luffy turned back to where everyone was crowding at. 

“Well, you see-”

“Hey! He’s moving!” 

“Really?” 

“M-Mugi-Chan…” The beat up body muttered, trying to push themselves  
off the ground. 

“Oi! He’s alive, somebody help him up!” 

“Mugi-chan? Who’s that?” 

“Who knows? A friend maybe?” 

Luffy suddenly perked up, pushing himself past the crowd of people to see the person who was currently being supported up by someone else. Luffy stared intensely at them. 

“W-Wheres… Where’s Mugi-chan..?” They coughed out water, voice hoarse, “He’s… He’s here, isn’t he? Is he ok..?” They panted, out of breath. Luffy’s eyes widened.

 

“Bon-chan?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okama way! Bon Clay has arrived!! (This chapter's title is a ref to Bon Clay's speech when he sacrificed himself in Impel Down again) 
> 
> I've been trying to add Bon-chan for like... 4 chapters now. I just kept running out of space. The mysterious voice also plays an important part and will be explained later! (Luffy should be 7 right now since he's with Dadan and has his abilities but I changed that canon event, so everyone is 1 year younger than they would be currently, but all canon events still happen at the same ages it happened in canon time. I changed it so Cora would still be alive and well... I didn't feel like making the plot so far back to where Shank's was there, and now that I think about it, I regret that. But oh well, what can I do?) 
> 
> And just so you know, I plan to make full use of Roci's and Doffy's broken brotherly relationship. And Corazon is now the usual dork he always was, he was a bit meeker recently because he was in shock, and well, not really sure how to act around children who aren't actually children. And a kid who he saw as a son who's now actually older than him.


	11. Preparation (Ch10 Rewrite)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bon gets to know everyone else whilst the news of Law's and Corazon's bounties spread.
> 
> EDIT 10/10/18: Changed Cora-san's bounty to 73,000,000 because the original was really just too high;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGYAH! THAT TOOK FOREVER! I hope this one is better?? Kinda?? I hope?? I had more fun writing this than the original one though. Anyways, things will be changed up this time around, and this time I'll focus a bit more on fleshing out the characters. 
> 
> Aaaah thank you for being patient and sorry for the odd upload time! (it's nearly 1am here ha) I deleted the chapters but I reread all of you guys comments, so I'm really sorry all y'all's comments were deleted in the process. Since I had rushed the plot so fucking much... Like, so much?? Idk what I was thinking tbh? But- yeah I rushed it so much, specially chapter 10 and 11 (thus why I deleted them), it's gonna b awhile before I reach where the plot was in ch11. Sorry for the troubles!
> 
> Again, thank you for sticking through! I hope this chapter isn't too much of a let down!

“Bon-chan?! What're you doing here??” Luffy ran over to Bon quickly, and added, “You look real beat up! What happened?! Are you ok?!” 

 

Bon heavily panted, “I-I thought I’d die… I’m really swanny! Too bad I can’t swim, I didn’t expect to run into a Sea King here in the East Bl-” Bon was cut off by a hacking fit, coughing out more water.

“Bon-chan!!” Luffy called out worriedly, “Hey Torao, is Bon-chan ok?!” 

“Calm down,” Law stepped forward and gave an examining eye to Bon, “He’s just malnou-” He remembered he was talking to Luffy and decided to simplify it,

“He's just hungry and slightly injured. And he probably also swallowed some water. We should hurry and clean said injuries before they get infected.” 

“Oh! You 3!” Bon turned to Law, Sabo, and Ace with his large unique grin, “What cuties! You all will _definitely_ grow up to be handsome devils!” Ace and Sabo jerked away, taking a few steps back. 

“Creep…” Ace muttered as he narrowed his eyes at this new person. 

“T-Thank you?” Sabo nodded at Bon, a very much uneasy half smile on his face. Law didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. Or maybe he just couldn’t be bothered. The later seemed about right.

“You shouldn’t move around so much, the injuries aren’t life threatening but it wont get any better if you keep moving like that. You,” Law turned to one of the villagers, “get some clean water and rags.” The villager blinked, shocked, or perhaps baffled from receiving orders from a child, but did so anyways. 

“What happened, Bon-chan?” Luffy repeated his previous question. Bon turned his attention away from Law and instead to Luffy. 

“Nn? Oh, I was in Paradise when I remembered about a week ago. I remember Iva-san saying you’re probably from this island so I took a gamble. But I didn’t suspect a Sea King to- huh? It’s gone already?” Bon stared at the now calm sea in surprise. Luffy frowned and ran up to the shore, taking a deep breath. Law immediately picked up on what Luffy was doing,

“I wouldn’t call him now if I were-” 

“KING!! GET OUT HERE!!!” Luffy ordered angrily, drawing out a long sigh from Law. Law said nothing and simply rubbed the bridge of his nose. Honestly, why did he even bother? The water splashed and split up, a giant eel like creature with fearsomely large fangs and red eyes surfaced from the once calm waters. The sharp pupils of the beast focused directly onto the small straw hat wearing boy on the shore, inching closer. The crowd of villagers screamed and scampered away, trying to warn Luffy and the rest to run away. Luffy could care less about their warnings. 

“Oi King! What’re you doing hurting Bon-chan?! He’s my friend you know! Friends don’t hurt each other like that!!” Luffy scolded the large beast, scowling. The Sea King whined, ducking its head down to the small raven haired boy. King nudged his snout against the human, with force much too gentle and unfitting of a beast that could swallow a boat whole. 

“Huh? You didn’t know? Well then it’s fine I guess. But apologize to Bon-chan!” King turned towards the staring Bon and huffed, nodding its head at him. 

“Nahaha! Of course you’d end up making friends with a Sea King!!” Bon laughed loudly- only to flinch and fall down in pain, clutching his wounds. 

“Bon-chan!” Luffy ran back over to Bon worriedly, turning to Law quickly, “Torao! Doctor! Get a doctor!” 

“... Straw Hat-ya.” Law looked at him, deadpan. 

“Yeah?” 

“I _am_ a doctor.” Luffy blinked twice, slowly processing that. He plopped his fist down on his open palm with a soft ‘pap’. 

“Oh. That’s right.” He remembered. The villager that had previously ran off to get what Law requested returned. 

“Well, now that we have what we need, let’s go.” Law accepted the rag and bucket of clean water with a nod. 

“What? Ugh... Fine.” Ace grumbled, annoyed from missing his chance to Dine and Dash with Sabo, but he was _not_ letting one of Luffy's odd new friends alone in the place he stayed in. No way in hell. Who knew what they'd do? He didn’t want to come back to a burning house.

 

.x.

 

Heading back to Dadan's hideout, Corazon easily supported Bon on the walk there. Bon made a similar comment that he made to Ace, Sabo and Law, except he said: ‘How handsome, you're just my type, I would _love_ to try a bite.’ Corazon didn't seem disgusted or even bothered, rather, simply just confused.

“Huh?” Corazon very intelligently replied. He obviously had no idea what Bon had meant. Sabo, being the kind spirit he is, decided to save the poor guy,

“So, you're another one of Luffy's friends?” Although he was uneasy around the odd new fellow, this Bon guy can't be too odd if he's Luffy's friend… ok odd in a bad way he meant, because _all_ of Luffy's friends were insanely odd. 

“Yes! Although an unfortunate reason caused us to separate shortly after meeting again. But I only regret not being able to do more!” 

“What're you saying, Bon-chan? I would've died and never escape if it weren't for you!” Luffy huffed. 

“Fool! I have no limits when it's for a friend!” Would've died? Never escape? What the hell kind of situation did Luffy get into? Sabo wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

“You said earlier that you couldn't swim, are you a devil fruit user like them then?” Sabo decided to ask that instead. Bon made a long hum,

“Hnnnnnn well since you're Mugi-chan's brother, I suppose I'll entertain you a little!” Bon made a large smirk, moving away from Corazon and bending down, reaching his hand out to Ace's face which paled.

“Oh hell no! Back off you perverted creep!!” Ace jerked away from the hand, gripping his pipe in self defense. 

“How rude!” Bon huffed and pulled his hand away, turning to Luffy instead, “Mugi-chan, can I?” Luffy's eyes turned into literal sparkles. 

“Ohhh!! Yeah yeah!! Do it do it!” Luffy nodded and ran up to Bon. Now both Sabo’s and Ace's attention was caught. What kind of weird power does he have? Bon's hand roughly smacked against Luffy's face, sending the small boy flying back. Zoro immediately drew his blade and Law summoned a Room, pulling out his dagger, both ready to attack in a moments notice. Sabo and Ace froze in shock as they turned to Luffy who was lying on the ground. What the hell?

“Wait wait!” A snarky, slightly higher pitched version of Luffy said. The holder of that voice being a small boy that was now wearing nothing but oversized clothes. One that looked exactly like Luffy. 

“I understand the others shock, but have you forgotten my ability?” The Luffy lookalike turned to Zoro who was trying to process what he was seeing. “This is merely entertainment, en-ter-tain-ment.” His grin grew as he waved his hands, long sleeves covering his entire arm and dangling to the ground. 

“Haha! You have your ability!” Real Luffy chirped as he sat up, unaffected by the fact he was basically just slapped and sent hurling to the ground. Zoro's shoulders laxed and he sheathed his swords,

“Oh right. I forgot that was your ability.” 

“That's right!” The Luffy lookalike nodded and touched his face with his left hand, changing back to their original form, “With my left hand I revert,” Bon brought their right hand to his face, form immediately reverting to look like Luffy, “With my right, I can transform!!” He said as he brought his right hand to his face, changing into various different people as Sabo and Ace watched.

“Even the body and voice changes?” Sabo asked in amazement, watching as Bon’s form changed constantly.

“That's right!” Bon nodded, changing forms into a large, muscular man, “Even the others flexibility, strength, and abilities- aside from devil fruit abilities that is. Oh, and physical items like clothes or weapons.” 

“Amazing!” Sabo exclaimed.

“Right? This is the ability of my Clone Clone fruit, I'm an imitation human!” The large, muscular man said before bringing their hand to their face, reverting to Bon.

“Well, I don't necessarily need to send them flying, that was just for entertainment purposes.” Bon shrugged dramatically, holding his hands up in the air with a wide slanted smirk, eyes closed as he huffed with confidence. Then, his body suddenly jerked and froze up.. Not even his face changed in the slightest as he went falling back like a statue. Corazon quickly grabbed Bon who fell back. 

“S-Swan…” Bon croaked out, face pale. 

“Bon-chan!” Luffy ran over to him worriedly again. 

“You really shouldn’t be moving so actively, your body is pretty starved and exhausted, I doubt you really had any rest as you sailed here. You were simply distracted and didn’t notice the stress your body was in. For now, take it easy. We’re planning on going to pick up some of Straw Hat-ya’s friends tomorrow, so it’d be great if you’d heal as much as you can today.” Law explained as he blankly watched Corazon support Bon again. Luffy turned to Law quickly with a slight glare in his eyes, 

“Hey Torao! You’re not saying we’re just gonna leave Bon-chan injured like this right?!” He growled lowly like an animal which was growing angry. 

Law sighed, unbothered, “No, but it certainly won’t be comfortable on the ship with injuries like that. So if the injuries could clot a little it wouldn’t be too bad being on it. I wouldn’t put my trust in the bandits to actually bother treating him.” Luffy automatically relaxed, shoulders slacking and his frown replaced with a wide grin. 

“Shishi,” He snickered playfully, “Dadan may seem mean, but she’s actually a big softie inside! Like you!” Law actually looked insulted from that, like he couldn’t believe actually compared him to that… woman? Law wasn’t sure if she really _was_ a woman… If it weren’t for the fact he’s seen uglier women. Like Big Mom. He didn’t bother replying as he began walking again.

“Wait, that thing’s a woman?” Zoro quirked a brow. Luffy seemed to actually think about it.

“I think?” He replied with great uncertainty now. 

“The world is a strange place, huh...” Zoro stared off into space with a unnecessarily serious expression, as if he just found all of the universe’s secrets. 

“I don’t think I want to hear that from an 8 year old of your strength…” Sabo muttered in the background, a sweatdrop dripping behind his head. 

“There’s no way he’s that strong without a devil fruit… I’ll never believe it.” Ace grumbled as he sent a glare to Zoro that went unnoticed. Or Zoro just didn’t care that much. Ace would probably throw a fit if the later was the case.

It was the later. 

“So so, Torao!” Luffy said in a singsong voice as he ran up to Law, suddenly grabbing Law’s small hand with his even smaller rubbery hand. Law froze for a moment. “How long until Bon-chan is healed?” Luffy continued, unaware of the dilema Law was having. No. This is fine, isn’t it? They’re children, and Luffy’s known to be clingy. So he won’t have to bother with the pain of explaining things. If they weren’t so young, he could give two shits about what happened. 

“Toraoooo?” Luffy waved his other hand in front of Law’s face. Law squeezed Luffy’s hand back. 

“Depends.” Law finally answered as he continued to leisurely walk forward, still holding Luffy’s hand, “A normal person, 2 to 3 weeks at least, along with a few days of taking it easy. But if his healing or willpower is anything close to you and Zoro-ya’s, then he should heal faster.” He explained.

“Don’t underestimate an okama!” Bon declared proudly.

‘Okama?’ Sabo wondered what that was but didn’t ask. A slang of sorts perhaps?

“Bon-chan is strong, I bet he’ll be good in no time! Oh! You said Bon-chan was hungry right? In that case, when we get back I should hunt something for him to eat! Bear sounds nice… oh maybe a Danpa?? Or maybe…” Luffy began ranting on excitedly, drooling at the thought of food as he occasionally would squeeze Law’s hand when he got really excited. Law glanced at Luffy’s hand. It was almost the same as the hand he used to hold before all of this happened. Besides it being much smaller and also softer, it still had that unique feeling to it. Rubbery with a comforting warmth to it. Yeah. 

This was fine.

 

.x.

 

“OH HELL NO!!” Dadan’s voice screamed as she stood at the entrance with her jaw to the dirt. She stared at the returning Luffy and friends. Plus Bon. 

“NO MORE! NO. MORE!!” She exclaimed as her cigarette miraculously stayed in her mouth, waving her wooden club frantically and angrily. 

“Dadan! This is Bon-chan! He’ll be staying here for awhile!” Luffy flashed a bright smile as he directed to Bon.

“HE AIN’T LISTENING!” Dadan cried out as she dramatically crashed her head into the ground, getting it stuck. 

“Boss!!” The other bandits panicked and began tugging on her to pull her out. 

“He’s injured, so we’ll take care of his injuries for the day, leave to pick up more of Straw Hat-ya’s friends, and return.” Law said as he seemed pretty much used to stupid antics like this.

 _’more’._

That singular word got Dadan to push herself right out of the ground faster than a blink of an eye. 

“EVEN MORE WEIRDOS?! DON’T TELL ME THEY’RE MORE BRATS!!” She towered over Law with a look of desperation.

Law’s face didn’t change, “Yeah, two. One his age and another a year older.” Dadan shook violently as she seemed just about ready to finally break. She gripped her club tightly, so tightly there was crack sounding from it. 

“This is… This is the deadly mountain bandits hideout… not… not some freak playground or a kindergarten… this ain’t some hotel…” She grumbled, cigarette crushing from being bitten down on too hard. 

“So Imma be right back! I gotta get some food for Bon-chan cuz he’s hungry!” Luffy waved as he ran off, that wide grin never leaving his face. He disappeared into the forest as Dadan stood there, hands trembling as her wooden club snapped in half. Her sanity probably snapping along with it. She continued to stand there, trembling in pure rage as she turned to Bon, pointing what was left of her broken club at them. 

“You! If you’re going to stay here, you’ll have to support your own weight!! Chores, thievery, hunting, and… murder!!” Dadan yelled the last part out overdramatically, hoping to scare Bon.

“Hn? Sure. I haven’t done chores in awhile, but the rest is all no problem~!” Instead of fear, Bon gave a thumbs up and wide grin to the stunned Dadan. She didn't seem like she would give up. 

“M-Money… you'll need to pay for-”

“Oh, if that's the case, here.” Corazon reached into his feathered coat and pulled out a bag that ckinked, “Stealing is no problem for me, I'm a pirate.” He smiled, holding the bag out to her.

“I'm sorry for all the trouble we-” When Corazon went to bow, his foot hooked on nothing and he fell face first in the ground. Dadan stared, eye twitching as she said nothing. The last of her sanity lost. 

“HEYYYY!! I FOUND A DANPA AND SOME BEARS!!” Luffy yelled excitedly as he came running into view, dragging 2 large bears and a danpa behind him. He continued yelling nonsense with a wide grin on his face. Dadan let out a long sigh, shoulders dropping in defeat. Law even begun pitying the poor woman.

“Whatever… I'm done…” She rubbed the bridge of her nose, turning to the other bandits, “Boys, get me the strongest booze we got.” 

“Oh. Me too me too.” Zoro lit up, an excited glint in his eyes. Corazon immediately pushed himself up off the ground,

“A growing child mustn't drink!” He yelled loudly, tone that of a scolding mother.

Zoro grunted, “Who cares? I haven't had some good booze in a damn long time.” 

“Even so-”

“Ah shut up… suit yourself. I could care less. Just... don't drag me into anything more for the love of everything holy and unholy.” Dadan grumbled as she listlessly dropped her broken club to the ground, dragging her feet as she made her way inside.

“You ain't too bad afterall.” Zoro smirked, walking after her. 

“YOU MUSTN'T-”

“Just give it up, Cora-san. And plus Zoro-ya is a strong drinker anyways, he can drink more than anyone I know and still not get drunk. Although he's a child now, I can say without a doubt that it's still like that.” Law cut in, Ace stepping up to him.

“He drinks?” Ace rose a brow. 

“Yeah. Quite a lot.” Law nodded.

“He's just some kid, though.” 

“Doesn't mean he can't drink enough to knock out 60 full grown men and kill some without getting tipsy.” He replied, memories of how much Zoro could really drink. It didn’t seem like Zoro would really ever get drunk unless he allowed himself and really wanted to, and even then he could sober up the second it was needed. Law was curious how one could be so immune to alcohol and never so much as get a hangover. 

Ace frowned, “You expect me to believe that?” 

“Feel free to see for yours-” Law was cut off by Luffy tackling him from behind, knocking Law down face first, 

“Torao Torao! Look look! Doesn't it look tasty!? What should we cook? Should we just roast it? Danpa soup? Sanji-! Oh right he's not here, too bad. Hey hey, what should we cook?” Luffy casually continued to sit there on the fallen Law.

“Straw Hat-ya. Get. Off.” Law growled lowly, pushing himself up as much as he could with Luffy on him. 

Luffy got silent. 

Turning around, Law saw Luffy's head ckinked back, a large snot bubble inflating and deflating as he snored, mouth wide open.

“He does the same thing as Ace?!?!” Sabo stared in disbelief. Ace didn’t seem too pleased from Sabo pointing that out. 

“Rarely. Are you going to help me get him off or are you just going to stand there gawking?” Law rolled his eyes as he tried to push himself free from Luffy's rubbery grasp, albeit rather uselessly. He couldn't even turn around. He heard snorting coming from a certain freckled boy.

“Don't help him Sabo, _definitely_ don't help him.” Ace stared at Law with a look that screamed 'serves you right.’ Law made a long, low, hum. One that made Sabo freeze in his spot and begin to worry for whatever Ace is about to suffer from. 

“Room.” Law's dark voice sounded. Ace jerked and looked around in confusion when he noticed he was inside of it now.

“Huh whuh-”

“Shambles.” Ace blinked once and when his eyes opened again, he saw the ground. And his back felt incredibly heavy. The Room faded. 

“Hey wait-! Oh hell no! LUFFY GET OFF OF ME!!!” Ace begun thrashing around violently, unable to get Luffy off. Sabo couldn't stop himself and a snort escaped him.

“SABO YOU ASSHOLE I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MURDER YOUR NAPKIN WEARING ASS ONCE I'M FREE!!” Ace barked out loudly, thrashing around more but still couldn't get Luffy off of him. 

“It's a crav-” A loud pop sounded, cutting off Sabo.

“Huh? Ace? When didja get there?” Luffy looked down at the growling Ace. 

“JUST SHUT UP AND GET OFF!!” Ace barked, teeth practically fangs. 

“Oh yeah, Ace! What do you think we should make? Danpa soup afterall? I don't know how to make it but I bet Sanji would! Ah maybe…” Luffy leaned back and forth as he went on happily, drool pouring down his mouth and onto Ace. That didn't make Ace very happy.

“I said…” Ace forced himself up onto his knees, “Get. OFF!!!” With one willful push, he stood up and sent Luffy toppling over. His breath heaved as he looked down at Luffy who was on his head, literally. He was in a position that would most definitely snap a person's neck if they landed hard enough like that. And his legs were drooped over his face in a way that wouldn't be very comfortable for a normal person.

Good thing Luffy wasn't normal in the least.

“Woah! That was fun! Again again!” Luffy jumped up with a little 'whoop’ and ran up to Ace who tried to push him away. 

“JUST ROAST THE DAMN THINGS AS ALWAYS! WHO CARES WHAT YOU MAKE?!” Ace yelled. 

“I agree, we don't have a chef like Black Leg-ya to cook something great in a short amount of time. We should feed Okama-ya quickly.” Law pointed to Bon.

“Don't worry about me,” Bon made his swan pose, “eating is simply a desire that can be easily removed from the mind!” 

“No. It's something you need to survive.” Law deadpanned. 

“Yeah! I can't go 3 hours without getting hungry!” Luffy chimed in unhelpfully. 

“Why do I feel like it's actually sooner than that?” Sabo asked uneasily. 

“Because it is.” Law grumbled, just as a loud crash sounded.

“I said get ‘sum 'orr booze ya fools! Stronger!” Dadan's voice yelled from inside.

“But boss! Don't you think you've had enough-”

“C'mon, you call _this_ strong? Something like this can hardly be called booze. Get more!!” Zoro's voice added. Three bandits came frantically running out and ran towards the storage room next to the hideout.

“Hey hey! You shur’ can hold down yer drink for a brat! Drink more!” Dadan slurred and another thud sounded.

“Ha! I haven't even started! Better be ready for me to drink your entire stock! Don't go passing out on me!” Zoro's voice called back. 

“Che! Is that a challenge? Don't underestimate me, brat!” Dadan yelled as the bandits went running inside with more alcohol. 

“What the hell? He's actually drinking?” Ace squinted his eyes at the door. 

“You seriously call _this_ strong?! Pathetic! C'mon!” Zoro's voice grunted. 

“What's with this kid?! He's not getting drunk in the slightest! AND he's drinking more than boss!” A bandits voice sounded. More screams and yells were heard, mainly ones of 'boss you shouldn't drink that much that fast!!’ and 'KID HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD?!?!’. Soon after, it hushed down.

“Don't… don't underestimate…” a thud sounded and it got quiet. 

“B-Boss is down! She fainted and she drank less than the kid!!” A bandit screeched in horror. 

“Ha! So weak! Bring more booze!” Zoro loudly scoffed. 

“What… what the hell is going on in there?” Ace wasn't really sure if he wanted to take back his question or not.

“Zoro! Come help me cook what I hunted! I got some bear!” Luffy yelled loud enough for Zoro to hear.

“Oh, nice. I was just thinking some food would go great with this sake.” Zoro soon came walking out, chugging some sake straight out of the bottle, his other hand holding a bottle of some kind of strong booze. 

“Pah!” He sighed out contently as he chucked the now empty bottle to the ground, “That was good, wish she didn't collapse so easily.” Zoro grunted as he walked up to the dead animals, easily dragging them to the unlit campfire. 

“Well, even full grown men would probably be dead from alcohol poisoning if they drank as much as you did.” Law commented as he began to light up said campfire. Zoro grunted again in reply. 

“How boring.” He grumbled, reaching for some wooden mugs that was lying around. He popped the cork off his bottle and dumped the alcohol inside, looking up at Law, “Want a cup?” Zoro offered, holding the mug out to Law. Law nodded and reached for it,

“Sure-” 

“NO!” Quick as lightning, hands swopped under Law's armpits and lifted him up off the ground way higher than needed. He dangled there, a good 11 and a half feet off the ground from Corazon lifting him up above his head.

“Cora-san. What're you doing?” Law heard Ace snorting in the background again. 

“I will NOT allow you to even take a sip of alcohol, Law!” Corazon huffed, still not placing Law down.

“Cora-san, I'm not a child.” _I'm 29_ Law added silently. 

“Even so, no.” Corazon replied, undeterred.  
Ace's laughter got louder. And Law did not seem amused by that.

**“Room.”**

“Oh shi-”

 

.x. 

 

“So, your name is Bon?” Sabo asked as he tore off a piece of meat, chewing on it as he glanced at Bon who was slightly bandaged and also eating.

“Hn? My name is Bentham, but Bon Clay is my bounty hunter alias! Speaking of which, I don't think I've heard the name of you cuties?” Sabo slightly shuddered at the way Bon said 'cuties’. 

“I uh-” Sabo cleared his throat, “My name is Sabo, this is Ace.” He directed to Ace who was violently tearing off a tough piece of meat.

“Stay away from me, weirdo.” Ace grumbled as he glowered at Bon.

“Hn? Sabo? Ace?” Bon gasped, recognizing the names now, “Mugi-chan!!! You found them!!” He suddenly sobbed, shocking Sabo and Ace. Found them?

“Yeah! I won't let the same thing happen again!” Luffy flashed a grin, inhaling more meat. 

“Won't let what happen again?” Ace rose a brow.

“Hn?” Luffy turned to Ace, but whatever he was going to say was cut off by Bon.

“To go so far for everyone… such strong bonds of brotherhood and friendship!!!” He sobbed louder, Luffy only laughing as he stuffed an unholy amount of food in his mouth. And- did he just swallow a bone whole? 

“Shishi! If you don't eat, the food will get cold ya know!” Luffy snickered as he stole a piece of meat off of Bon's plate. Bon didn't seem bothered and simply bit onto a piece of meat, still sobbing, 

“Oh whaih-” Bon mumbled gibberish as he swallowed his food, turning to Law “Who're you? You treated my injuries, I'll never forget your kindness for the rest of my life.” He bowed. 

“The names Trafalgar Law, a doctor. And don't worry about it.” Law replied with an unchanging face, accepting a piece of meat that was being handed to him by Luffy.

“Trafalgar Law? Where have I heard of that… oh! The Surgeon of Death! So it's you!” Bon took another bite of their food, obviously not fully processing what he himself just said. 

“Surgeon of what now?” Sabo quirked a brow. 

“Just a nickname or title of sorts you could say.” Law nonchalantly replied. 

Ace scoffed, “Doesn’t sound like a great nickname for a surgeon, you that shitty you end up killing your patients?” 

“I probably ended up getting it from the marks I used to have and how-” Bon’s loud choking cut Law off.

“YOU’RE TRA-CHAN?!” Law’s eye twitched in irritation, 

“ **Trafalgar** , yes.” He corrected with a low growl. 

“SO THEN YOU’RE MUGI-CHAN’S HUS-” 

**”Yes I am, and it’d be great if you didn’t scream that out here.”** Law growled louder, now glowering. 

Bon sat up immediately, “Quit screwin’ around!! This is big news! Ohhh the lovelies back home would absolutely _love_ you!!They’d definitely be all over you!” Bon did a quick twirl before he trotted over to the very annoyed looking Law with a unbothered large smirk. 

“Tell me _everything_!” 

“No.” He bluntly replied with a slight scowl. Bon frowned,

“You’re no fun.” They huffed, placing their hand on their hip. With another quick swan twirl that definitely wasn’t good for his injuries, Bon turned to Luffy with a crooked smirk returning.

“Mugi-chan, tell me everything about you and Tra-chan?” Luffy looked up from the meat he was contently eating, before flashing a innocent smile. 

“Sure!” He chirped. 

**”Cora-san.”** Law ordered, Corazon immediately complying. 

A hand gently plopped down on the now confused Luffy’s head, “Calm.” An ‘o’ belatedly formed on Luffy’s face once he realized what Corazon did. He frowned and started throwing a silent fit, flailing his arms at Corazon. 

“Sorry, Captain's orders.” Corazon gave a small smile and apologetic bow. It looked like Luffy was screaming ‘I’m your Captain too!’ but quickly grew bored of throwing his little fit and returned to his food. 

“Oh? You have a devil fruit too?” Bon turned to Corazon, suddenly interested. 

Corazon nodded, “Yes, the Calm Calm fruit, I’m a soundless human.” he replied as he took off his ability from Luffy, seeing as he wasn’t going to say what Law didn’t want him to blab on about. But Corazon would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested on their relationship....

“Interesting! Tell me all about it!” Bon seemed genuinely interested, surprising Corazon. 

“I swear… all of a sudden these Devil Fruit users are just showing up everywhere now because of Luffy, and I thought they were a myth.” Sabo sighed. 

“Hnn? A myth? You have much to see of this world little cutie if you think they’re that rare!” Sabo frowned a little at that, looking down,

“Well I want to see more of this world, but…” He mumbled, he had to resist the urge of turning to the direction of High Town, “Wait, so they aren’t that uncommon? Here in East Blue they’re just legends.” 

“That’s because the East Blue is the weakest of the four seas! I’m sure you’ve been told that before?” Sabo hummed, nodding at Bon, 

“I think Luffy or Law mentioned something like that before.” 

“In Paradise, devil fruits are much more common! Even moreso in the New World!” Bon replied with the wide grin of theirs. 

“Paradise? New World? I think… Luffy mentioned that before?” Sabo bit his lip, trying to remember. All that came up was wild stories of Luffy’s friends and adventures.

“Paradise is the first half of the Grand Line, New World being the second half! I’m from Paradise!” Sabo’s eyes widened, 

“You’re from the Grand Line?!” He jumped up. Even Ace, who was seemingly trying to ignore the situation, perked up at hearing this, trying to send a subtle glance at the direction. 

“That’s right!” Bon grinned proudly, letting out a huff. Sabo ran over with wide eyes, completely tossing out his unease of Bon and replacing it with excitement. 

“Can you… tell me what's it like? In the Grand Line?” Sabo swallowed, he looked like a small dog attempting (and failing) to not look so excited. 

“Hnnn? Sure! Anything for Mugi-chan's cute brothers!” Sabo was so happy from the acceptance that he didn't even shudder from how Bon called him cute again. 

“Really?!” Sabo repeated, unable to believe the easy acception. Could he really hear about the Grand Line?! 

“I'm not screwing around! Oh, but I'm a bounty hunter, not a pirate. But I still traveled around to capture or kill pirates!” Bon replied.

“A bounty hunter? What kind of pirates did you usually hunt?” Sabo tilted his head.

“What kind? Hmmm~ pirates around 20,000,000 and 60,000,000 berri's?” Bon mused, rubbing his double chin and not noticing Sabo's and Ace's fallen jaw. 

“Huh? Pretty low.” Luffy's muffled voice, stuffed with meat, said. 

“Low?! What're you saying?!” Sabo yelled, even Ace seeming like he wanted to hit Luffy for saying something unbelievable like that.

“Mugi-chan, remember I'm talking about Paradise pirates? Not the New World pirates like you. Although your bounty was really high for Paradise pirates.” Bon reminded.

“O, thas’ rih, fergot. Maa, Paradise isn’ ah fuh ah the New Worh’” Luffy replied with his mouth holding an unholy amount of food.

“You mean dangerous, not fun.” Law attempted to correct, taking a less horrendous bite from his own food. 

“Which translates to ‘fun’ for Luffy. Thought you knew that.” Zoro chimed in, chugging more booze.

“I did. Also where the hell did you get that sake from? Didn't you drink it all?” Zoro simply shrugged, not answering Law's question. 

“What do you mean 'New World pirates like you’ and his bounty was high? He doesn't have a bounty.” Ace squinted his eyes at them, frowning. Both Luffy and Bon flinched, immediately sweating. 

Both looking away and whistling, they said, “D-Dunno…” 

‘So he's is no different from Straw Hat-ya.’ Law thought with a blank expression, calmly taking another bite from his food. 

“Just a little this, a little that. Ignore us.” Zoro grunted with a snarky smirk, downing the rest of the booze in the bottle. 

“Suspicious as always I see…” Ace glared as he violently tore of a piece of meat. The green haired small swordsman scoffed and tossed the now empty bottle to the side, slapping away a preying rubbery arm from reaching his food,

“That so? I wonder what could possibly make you suspicious of us.” Ace growled at him, sending an ineffective glower. Dammit! His glare always used to work! Why doesn't it work on these idiots? Is he getting rusty? Dammit…

“So those stories…” Sabo trailed off. Suspicions be damned, he wants to hear about the Grand Line.

“Oh! Sure thing!” Bon lit up, nodding, “Hmmmmmm~ what shall I start with? I can't disappoint this little cutie… oh! How about when…” Bon began telling about a story in Paradise, ‘slightly’ dramatizing it to entertain the small future devil's. Even Ace, who seemed to be trying to look uninterested, would perk up and slightly gasp at parts of the tale. For some reason, despite being on even crazier adventures, Luffy seemed to be incredibly interested in the stories.

 

.x.

 

_Somewhere, in East Blue:_

 

“BIG NEWS! IT'S BIG NEWS!!” A man screamed as they burst through the wooden push doors of an unnamed bar.

“Ah? What?” Various drunk and tipsy men turned to the sudden intrusion, raising their brows. Many of said men had swords or guns on their hips, most wearing various scars along their bodies. The owner of the bar stood there, unaffected and simply cleaning a glass cup.

“N-New bounties! Here in East Blue!” The man frantically spat out, fumbling in his bag which was slung along his hip, pulling out two rolled up wanted posters. 

“What? Just slap it on the billboard like always. What's the 'big news’?” One bearded muscular man grunted, shooting his thumb to a billboard that had various other East Blue wanted posters on it.

“Big bounty or something? What is it? 8,000,000? Or maybe even 10,000,000?” Another questioned the sweating man.

“Gaha! Or maybe we're lucky and got a new 15,000,000 berri's one!!” 

“You say that as if you _can_ take on a 15,000,000 berri pirate!” One laughed

“Shut it! As if you're any better than me! You let a damn 6,000,000 berri one escape last time!” He yelled back, slamming his fist down on the table.

“Ah?! That was a fluke you bastard! If you're really pulling that card then YOU let a 4,000,000 berri one escape once!” They both began bickering, drawing out their weapons and spitting venom at one another. 

“SHUT UP!! IT'S HIGHER THAN THAT!!!!” The man who had one in screamed loudly, drawing the attention of everyone again. 

“What? Higher than 15,000,000?!” 

“Then- 20,000,000?! Like that monster Arlong?!” 

“No one can hunt that monster! He's not human!” 

“No… no! It's not 20,000,000!!!” The man screamed, face unhealthily white. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. 

“IT'S HIGHER!!” Everyone jumped up.

“What?! Higher than 20,000,000?!?! Don't screw around!!” One slammed their hand down on the table, making a loud thud. 

“I'm not!! I'm really not!!!” The man quickly let the two posters unroll, holding them both up in the air with trembling arms. 

The seemingly calm owner of the bar dropped the glass on the floor, the shattering sound of glass echoing in the dead silent room. 

Trafalgar D. Law, 60,000,000 berri's.

Donquixote Rosinante, 73,000,000 berri’s. 

The only sound in the room was the thuds of mugs hitting the table, dropped from jaw fallen men. 

“60,000,000…?” 

“73…. 73,000,000…?!” 

“60,000,000… that's 3x the highest bounty in East Blue! And from a child no less?!”

“A demon… a little devil..?” 

“73,000,000?! That's… that's 53,000,000berri's more than Arlong, a fishman from the Grand Line!!!” 

“What kind of monster is he?”

“These bounties are insane… no, unheard of!” 

“East Blue's average bounty is 3,000,000! What the hell?!” 

 

“Who're these monsters?!” 

“Oi.” A voice growled, not seemingly panicked in the slightest. 

“Y-Yes?!” The man with the bounty posters yelped, turning to the speaker. The speaker had bright purple slicked back wavy hair with a long, slanted scar painted from his upper right lip all the way to an his left eye. Muscular and well built, accompanied by a large sword on his left hip, he chugged down the remainder of his booze. 

“Are those posters real?” He asked, starting the poor terrified man down.

“Y-Y-Yes sir! Without a doubt.” He nodded.

“I see. Looks like we hit the jackpot.” Everyone's eyes widened at this.

“You can't be serious-! Are you thinking of going after them?!” 

“Sir! Please rethink this! Their bounties are-” He loudly slammed his first on the table, breaking it.

“Pah! Fools!” He spat out, standing up and glaring at everyone in the bar, “Bounties don't equal strength! They probably just did a shit ton of things to piss the government off! Maybe the 73,000,000 is dangerous, but the kid? Don't be stupid!” He cockily walked over to the counter with a striding strut, slamming his empty mug down harder than necessary. The owner silently refilled it.

“But think about it, 60,000,000 for a child? The government is practically handing us loot!” Snorting, he chugged down his now full mug, “Look at the poster, it's obviously the same thing, merely cropped. The kids on the other ones back, look at that expression, that doesn't scream dangerous in the least. Point being, they're obviously partners, or at least traveling together.” 

“And..?” A man asked with a quirked brow. The purple haired man clicked his tongue, slamming his half empty mug down on the counter and letting some booze wastefully splash out, 

“The point is, if you find one, the other ain't much farther away you dumbasses!!” He yelled out, causing everyone else to jump up in fear, “The 73,000,000 seems to stand out a lot, judging from the poster. We'll start a search, throughout East Blue, and find them. We'll capture the 60,000,000 berri one, dead or alive, and take the money.” He smirked, everyone else soon joining.

“That's right… it's just a kid! What could he possibly do?”

“Haha! We'll be rich! 60,000,000 berri's!!” 

“Yeah!!!” They all began cheering, throwing their arms in the air. 

“Men! Prepare for a search, and to set sail tomorrow!” The purple haired man yelled out, holding his half empty mug in the air.

“Yes, Avon sir!!!” They all cheered louder, completely forgetting about their fears. 

 

“Che… sometimes I have problems telling the difference between you bounty hunters and pirates…” The quiet owner grumbled, returning to cleaning empty glasses.

 

.x.

 

Same time, in Cocoyashi Village: 

 

“Oh, Nacchan, what're you doing here?” A orange haired little girl smiled kindly, nodding her head in a greeting at the man, and owner of the clothing shop.

“Just looking around! But I need to go home now before Bell-mère-san worries!” She chirped with a wide grin, walking out and waving.

“Alright, watch yourself on your way back.” He nodded. The girl was still walking backwards to wave, almost at the door.

“Yup-” She was cut off as she walked into something solid. A shirt fell down out of her own shirt.

“Ow…” She rubbed the back of her head.

 _Ptptptptptptpt_

“Ah-” She gulped, suddenly being lifted up by her shirt, 

“N.A.M.I…” A gruff male voice growled.

“... Busted? Tehee?” Nami stuck out her tongue with a little shrug. 

“Oh, hello, Gen-san.” The owner of the shop nodded.

“NAMI YOU PROBLEM CHILD! THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME THIS WEEK!!” Genzo screamed, shaking Nami around in the air violently. 

“Sorry sorry. How about this? I'll take 30 more shirts, so sell it to me for 90% off.” Genzo growled louder.

“NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO BARGAIN?! I SWEAR, WHAT IS BELL-MÈRE TEACHING YOU?!” Genzo began dragging Nami off to Bell-mère's house, where Nami and Nojiko also lived. She pouted, fitting her child body.

“Alright alright I get it. How about this, Gen-san? I'll pay.” Nami sighed, earning a raised brow from Genzo.

“Hoo? You'll pay?” Genzo brought Nami up to eyelevel with him. Nami smiled and nodded.

“Yup! With. My. Body.” She replied, smile never leaving her lips. Genzo's jaw dropped, nearly dropping Nami in the process.

“THAT DAMN BELL-MÈRE IS MAKING YOU PICK UP WEIRD HABITS TOO! I SWEAR TO- I WON'T LET HER HEAR THE END OF IT!!” Nami merely laughed as she was being dragged off like rugage, not even paying attention to a lick of Genzo's lecture. Genzo knocked violently, practically punching the door repeatedly.

“BELL-MÈRE! COME HERE AND GET YOUR PROBLEM CHILD!!” He yelled, the door soon opening.

“What? No need to knock so loudly. You'll break the poor door.” A dark pink nearly entirely shaved haired woman sighed as she walked out, an apron over her torso.

“Your damn brat tried stealing some clothes again!” Genzo huffed, finally letting Nami go. Bell-mère hummed, glancing at Nami who didn't seem sorry in the slightest, then back at Genzo who was fuming. 

“I'm really sorry about that… Gen-san.” Bell-mère said in a sweet and smooth voice, gently placing the tips of her fingers and dragging them along the frozen Genzo's jawline, “Please take my body as an apology…” She whispered in his ear, voice only becoming more silk-like. Genzo turned beet red, blushing all the way from the tip of his ears and down past his shoulders, before he scrambled away like he was on fire. Bell-mère and Nami both started laughing at him. 

“Hey!!! It's because you're like this that Nami Is starting to take after you!!” Genzo screamed, pointing at Nami.

“Oh really? God job, Nami.” Bell-mère nodded, taking in a puff of her cigarette.

“Thanks!” The small, orange haired girl nodded.

“THAT ISN'T SOMETHING YOU SHOULD BE PRAISING HER FOR!!” Genzo stomped his foot angrily.

“Oh, Gen-san.” A slightly taller than Nami girl with blue hair walked out from inside, looking at Genzo and then at Nami, “What didja do this time, Nami?” 

“DAMN BRAT STOLE AGAIN!” Genzo answered in Nami's steed. 

“Ohhh.” 

“I just won't get caught next time!” Nami replied with a wide grin- before she got whacked on the back of the head by Bell-mère.

“That's besides the point, Nami. Why didn't you just ask me to buy it for you?” Bell-mère sighed, placing her hand on her hip.

“Wasn't cute enough, definitely not worth the price. Bell-mère-san's brand clothes are cuter anyways.” Nami huffed, ignoring Genzo's ‘THAT'S AN INSULT TO HIS BUSINESS YOU KNOW!!’. Bell-mère laughed,

“That so? Speaking of which, dinner is ready.” Nami and Nojiko lit up, 

“Yayyy!!! Dinner!!!” They both stormed off inside, continuing to ignore Genzo. Genzo eventually gave up, returning to the village in defeat. 

“Yay! Omelette and tangerine sauce!” Nojiko cheered.

“Bread!” Nami added with a just as excited tone, both sitting themselves down hurriedly to eat. 

“That's right, Nami.” Nami looked up at Bell-mère in confusion, “You've been drawing a lot of maps lately, huh?” 

“Uh well… I'm interested in surveying and navigating so I draw some fake maps in my spare time.” Nami nervously smiled, hoping it tricked Bell-mère. Although it probably didn't. 

“Some happened to look a lot- if not exactly like a few Grand Line maps so I was surprised!” Nami flinched,

“Really? That's cool!” She quickly took a bite of her food to distract herself. Maybe she should start hiding her maps, she didn't think Bell-mère would recognize Grand Line maps with how hard they were to come across in the normal seas- especially East Blue. 

 

.x. 

 

“Nami, what's wrong? You're staring at the docks again.” Nojiko asked, looking at the docks for whatever Nami was finding interesting, careful not to be drop the bag of food she was holding. Nami soon turned around with a wide grin,

“Nothing! Just waiting for a friend!” She replied, not giving an explanation as she trotted up to catch up to them.

“A friend?” Bell-mère quirked a brow, continuing her walk now that her two daughters were following again.

 

“Yup! An idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To solve any confusion, obviously, Avon is NOT a Canon character. There might be some quick ocs thrown in there, but they're all going to be just fodder that get w h i p p e d in seconds really. They won't like, stick around with the Canon characters, make friends really, or be worth anything tbh. It's just for the sake of world building and the fact it's a different timeline, so different fodder characters. 
> 
> I hope the fodder ocs fit the One Piece world good enough as much as fodder can! Thank you for reading this update! All reviews are welcome, 'harsh' or not!


	12. Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is everyone currently doing? Luffy wonders. Corazon thinks that it's really nice that he survived to watch Law grow and be happy. Luffy is definitely not cute to Law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, quick notice, changed Corazon's bounty on the 10th because it was... Just really way too high. So from now on, like in this chapter, his bounty will be 73,000,000. So a bit lower than Robin's. 
> 
> Also, I want to stay as close to canon as possible, so I will be removing the "mystery crewmate" thing from this story, sorry for the trouble and confusion! (I say this yet I keep Bon in the story pffft) The crewmate thing was just a whim I made whilst writing that chapter and carelessly implanted it into the story without thinking of the impact it could have, or how poorly it will end up. So I will be removing it. 
> 
> I will edit all chapters that mention that crewmate later.

Soft humming sounded throughout the empty ocean, a broken down ship aimlessly sailing through the sea. A violin played from the ship, a slow and bittersweet melody resounding, being played by a tall skeleton who slowly walked around the deteriorating wooden deck. He skillfully avoided the holes in steps that seemed almost like a waltz. The lonely dark ocean seemed to change into a beautiful scenery, a scenery of a not-so-broken ship and happy, cheerful figures, the Straw Hat’s and some of the Heart Pirates. 

“Everyone, can you hear my music?” The skeleton spoke to no one, swaying around in his waltz, the wooden deck creaking with almost every step, “I… went on an adventure. With great friends. But, I never forgot about you guys, and I never will...” He looked up at the upper deck where his first captain usually stood in the mornings, the scenery changing into the deck being filled with the Rumbar Pirates. 

 

_”Oi Brook! Play that song again!” A dark blonde man with black key shaped marks below his right eye and chin yelled jovially, throwing his arm up in the air._

_“Haha! You sure love that song, Captain!” Another man laughed._

_“Obviously! Pirates sing, ya know!” The dark blonde one, named Yorki, replied as if it were common sense._

_“Of course, Well, allow me to begin… yo-ho ho ho yo-ho ho ho…”_

 

The music halted, causing the scenery to fade. The painful truth coming back into vision, “Being here again… reminded me of how much I miss you guys… Even though I went back in time I- I won’t ever see you guys again..!” Tears slid from an eyeless skull, dripping onto the deck. 

 

_The door was loudly kicked open, a man with small circular sunglasses and a large afro walking in, “Good morning everyone!! I hope you’re all doing well! It’s morning! Let us begin the day with a song!! Yohohohohoho!!” He laughed loudly, getting into position with his violin._

_“Ughhhh… it’s too early… be quiet…” Some men groaned as others shoved a pillow over their faces in a useless attempt to block out sound._

_“This week, I will be presenting the famous song, “The Black Handkerchief of Happiness.” Everyone, please feel free to join in!” Brook continued as if he hadn’t even heard the countless numbers of complaints._

_“Brook…”_

_“♪ Whiiiteee handkerchiiieeef, don’t let it find you, ruuuunnnn~ ♪”_

_“Shut up! Five more minutes…”_

_“♪ Whiii~te handkerchiii~eeef, don’t let the octopus catch you! That’s a stain!! ♪”_

_“S-Stop… not so early in the morning…”_

_“♪ AND NOW A SQUID IS COMING, THERE'S ANOTHER STAIN!! ♪” He sang louder._

_“Gah!! We get it! Stop!” A few pillows were thrown at Brook, not that it deterred him in the slightest,_

_“♪ WHITE HANDKERCHIEF- ♪”_

_“WE GET IT! WE’RE UP ALREADY SO BE QUIET!!!!” All of them yelled angrily, throwing whatever was nearest to them at Brook._

_“Yoho! Everyone sure is chipper and full of energy this morning.” A pillow slapped his face with a loud “thwap!”_

_“WE'RE FULL OF ENERGY BECAUSE OF YOU DAMMIT!!!” They yelled louder._

_“Ah, I see. You all flatter me so.” Brook replied._

_“THAT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT!!”_

_…._

_…._

_…_

_.._

_._

_._

_“Brook! Brook! Your quick draw is amazing! Hey, can you teach me how to use a sword to?” One of his fellow crewmates asked excitedly._

_“Oh! Me too me too, please!” Another chimed in._

_“Can you teach me that move you did on our last attack?” A third popped up. More begun to appear excitedly, asking for guidance or tips. It brought joy to the living Brook's heart, filling it up to the very brink._

_“Yoho! It would be my pleasure!” He couldn't have been any happier._

_…._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_.._

_.._

_._

_“Laboon! How are you today? Are you happy? No injuries right?” Brook asked, turning to the small whale who was happily whistling and following the boat as always._

_“Then, let’s sing that song Laboon likes so much!” Yorki grinned, turning to his men._

_“Oi oi, you mean the song you like so much?” One of them laughed, others soon joining in._

_“Come on, Laboon likes it just as much as I do!” The captain defended himself. Or attempted to at least._

_“Haha! Yes yes, whatever you say, captain.” They snickered, laughing at their captain who didn’t look too happy with that._

_“What? I’m about to make you all walk the plank!!”_

_“GYAAAAH!!! RUN!!! CAPTAIN YORKI IS MAD!!!!”_

_…_

_…_

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_“Sea monster spotted at 12 o'clock!!!” The man on watch yelled, pointing to a large beast that was swimming after a small whale._

_“Laboon!!” They all cried._

_“Protect Laboon at all costs!!” Yorki declared, earning cheers from everyone as they readied their cannons and took down the beast._

_“Alright! Let's sing that song again in celebration!!!” Yorki yelled out, earning a lot of 'Eeeeh?'s from everyone._

_“Again? There's a limit to how much you can like one song, Captain Yorki!” One protested._

_“Nonsense! Everyone, grab your instruments!” He ordered, Laboon whistling and splashing his tail in the water._

_“Yohoho! Well, let's all begin?” Everyone cheered in agreement despite their previous half hearted complaints._

_…._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_.._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_“Brook..!” The captain sobbed loudly, squeezing onto Brook's hand tighter, “Please… take care of the Rumbar Pirates for me!!” He yelled louder, only to start coughing into his mask._

_“Captain..!! You… you will get better… and…” Brook tried to swallow the lump in his throat to no avail, using his other hand to remove Yorki's mask, “And… we'll sing together with everyone again… like always!!” Brook himself also broke down, clutching his captain's hand tightly with both of his hands, afraid that if he let up even a little, Yorki would disappear._

_“Again and again… we'll sing nonstop! We'll keep singing Binks Sake until you get sick of it! And then we'll keep singing it anyways! And then we'll see Laboon when we reach the end of the Grand Line, and sing for him again!” Brook rambled on and on with a uneven voice that cracked. Yorki didn't reply, or more accurately, couldn't reply, he heaved heavy breaths, dazed eyes staring nowhere as tears slid down his cheeks, squeezing Brook's hand back. Regardless of his pain, Yorki turned to Brook and gave a weak smile, mustering up some strength to speak,_

_“Naa Brook… please see me off… with that song I love so much…” Brook bit his lip terribly hard to the point it drew blood, his legs giving out as he choked out a sob, clutching onto his captain's hand as if it were a life support line, his entire body trembling._

_“Yes…” Brook weakly nodded, pressing his sickened captains frail hand against his forehead, never letting it go until he was forced to leave the room._

_…._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_“Hey Skeleton guy! Join my crew!”_

_“Hm? Sure.”_

__

 

 

“Ah… time seems to go by so much slower now that I know I have something to look forward to…” Brook’s arms fell, bone fingers weakly holding his violin, “I… I really want to eat some of Sanji-san’s food. I want to play music for everyone again, I want to see Nami-san and Robin-san again, and make skull jokes with Luffy-san… I- I miss everyone so much! It’s so much lonelier here than the first time!! I don’t even know how far in time I went back! How many more years must I wait? How many more decades?!” Tears streamed down Brook’s skull as his empty eye sockets stared up into the foggy sky,

“The last time I saw them- they weren’t even smiling! They were dying and grieving over the ones who died before them! Yet we all had to fight- Luffy-san, I’m so sorry for leaving you to deal with the grief!! I’m a musician, I’m supposed to bring cheer to the crew- what am I- what am I doing bringing grief instead?!?!” Angry tears overtook the sad ones, Brook’s cries fading out into the seemingly endless sea, being engulfed by the fog.

 

 

 

x.x.x

 

 

“Law! Wake up!” A cheerful voice called in a jovial and excited manner, like a small kid who just received a present. Law scrunched his eyebrows as he groggily blinked himself awake, adjusting to the difference of light. 

 

What he saw terrified the actual living hell out of him 

 

“It's morning, Law!” Corazon's face was inches away from his, a large, goofy, and wide grin plastered on his face as his eyes scrunched up from his cheeks, rows of teeth being showed off in the process. Law jumped back and hit his head on the wall he was leaning against, wincing and cursing at himself for doing that.

“Shishi! Wake up wake up! Breakfast is ready, and if you don't hurry, I'll eat it all!” Luffy, who Law belatedly realized was there, was hanging off of Corazon's shoulder with that bright smile of his. Law let out a long sigh as his thundering heart calmed down from its sudden shock,

“You'll eat it all whether or not I hurry, Straw Hat-ya.” Luffy snickered at Law's remark, confirming it to be more or less true.

“Aw, I'll save you some. Probably!” He snickered again, grin widening impossibly more. Corazon stood up, grin never leaving his face as he waved both his hands to motion Law to stand up. Only then did Law realize, that for whatever ungodly reason, Corazon was holding a kitchen knife. 

“Cora-sa-”

“Now now, let's go-” The knife slipped- no- _flew_ \- right out of Corazon's hand as the blade zipped past Luffy's cheek, barely missing it by a hair as it jabbed itself firmly into the wall behind them. Everyone remained dead quiet, unmoving as they all processed what just happened. Seconds later, a thin line of blood begun to travel down Luffy's cheek, a small cut making itself noticeable. 

“Oi! Hurry up and get down here old clown bastard, and prepare this animal for cooking before I kick you out!!” Dadan's voice called from downstairs. 

 

Well that explains the kitchen knife.

 

Corazon snapped back into reality, “AH!!! LUFFY ARE YOU OK?!?!” He screeched out in pure hysteria, deathly pale as his head whipped from the knife in the wall and to Luffy. Luffy didn't reply, much to Corazon's horror.

“Luffy..?” 

“Some smiling bearded guy was trying to reach out to me. It was really bright and I think there was flowers too.” Luffy finally spoke.

“DON'T TAKE HIS HAND! DON'T GO TO THAT LIGHT!!” Corazon shrieked, “Listen Luffy, if some dark cloaked guy tries to make you take his hand, don't take it! Don't take Death's hand! Nor that bearded guy’s hand!!” Law let out a loud exhale, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly.

 

It was too early for this. 

 

“Calm down already. He just got shocked, it barely grazed him in the first place. Heavens know why he didn't dodge it, or why the hell he _did_ get shocked in the first place. Apparently a kitchen knife is scarier than a Pacifista beam.” Law drawled out in exhaustion, nearly being completely fed up- and that's saying a lot considering, he just woke up. Or maybe not, since this is involving Luffy.

“Pacifist?” Corazon questioned.

“Pacifista. A human weapon created by the World Government in the future.” Law corrected.

“Shishi! The big bear guys aren't too scary.” Luffy snickered, completely forgetting about his previous shock. 

“I can't tell if you've been hanging out with Nose-ya too much or not.” Law finally stood up, stretching and popping his neck in the process. 

“I'm hungry…” One track mind at its finest, Luffy. 

“Well, good thing breakfast is already ready, isn't it?” Law replied as he picked up his hat and placed it atop his head. 

“Luffy!! Get down here and help out too! Or I won't let you eat!!” Dadan called out louder.

“Geh- coming! Let me eat please!!” Luffy hurriedly called back as he hopped off of Corazon's shoulder, running down the stairs despite his straw hat sliding down in front of his face, practically blocking his view. Law told himself that no, this small idiot who scampered around with that little slapping of his sandals and drooled over food was not cute, especially not now with that ridiculously oversized hat of his. 

That bubbly snickering idiot is definitely not c-

 **“Cora-san. Stop grinning like that already.”** Law growled, pulling his hat down more to hide the tips of his ears that were defying his will to not turn red. 

“Yes, Captain.” Did Corazon just sarcastically call him Captain to tease him? Law cursed under his breath and walked over to the wall where the knife was stabbed in to retrieve it-- only to realize his child body was too short to actually reach it. He stared up at the knife with a slight glower as if glaring at it would make it reachable somehow. Law heard a chuckle from behind him and he swore if Corazon was anyone else, he would've left their head in the room. Corazon came up from behind and took the knife out, handing it to Law. 

At least _now_ Corazon knows he shouldn't handle knives. 

“Let's go down before Straw Hat-ya eats everything.” He grumbled, hearing another chuckle behind him.

“Yes.” Yeah that was definitely amusement Law heard. Law grit his teeth and took a deep breath, striding down the staircase and headed outside where all the noise was coming from. 

“Bring the pot over there already you brat!!” Dadan screamed.

“Yes~” Luffy's voice drawled. As Corazon and Law walked out, they saw Luffy balancing a ridiculously large bowl-like pot on top of his head somehow, bringing it over to a bonfire that was similar in size. He practically waddled over to the bonfire and stood on his tiptoes to push the pot hook over the holder. He stuck out his tongue in concentration as he balanced the pot, finally managing to get it to stay. 

A huge accomplished grin soon formed as he lit up and excitedly turned to Dadan, bouncing on his heels, “Dadan! Dadan! I did it!” He beamed. Law scowled and clutched the knife harder. Why is that idiot just so-

“You look like you're about to commit bloody murder. Are you trying to kill Luffy with your glare or that knife? Also, Corazon, that smile of yours is pretty impressive, in a way.” Zoro commented with a slightly amused tone, stopping in front of them with two large animals being dragged behind him by their legs. 

“I wish I had a Cameko*…” Corazon sighed out somehow both elated and regretful. Note taken, never giving Corazon a Cameko.,

“No, Black Leg-ya would kill me if I tried to kill someone with a kitchen knife.” A small smirk tugged at Law's lips as he saw the swordsman irk and frown at the mere mention of the cooks name. 

“Oh! Torao!!” Luffy's voice chirped as the small straw hat wearing boy trotted over to Law, having to push his oversized hat up and out of his face more than once in the process. 

“What?” Law cursed at the fact his voice came out softer than he'd intended. It was just because he was tired.

Luffy bounced around like a small ball of excitement ready to burst at any second, “So so! We're having some kind of soup thing for breakfast! There's meat in it! AND we're having meat itself to go along with it! I mean, it's not as good as Sanji's cooking, but there's meat!!” He exclaimed.

“That so? You make it sound like we never eat meat but we've been having nothing but meat since arriving here.” Law replied, returning to his usual monotone voice.

“You can never have too much meat.” Luffy said with a confident huff. Was that even something to be confident about? 

“Roro-chan! The fire here is ready~!” Bon's voice called out as he stopped fanning the second bonfire. 

“Oh, thanks!” Zoro gave a nod and began to walk over with the dead animals, “And I told you that just Zoro is fine.” 

“Roro-chan sounds cuter~” 

“Cuter..? Well… I guess that's true? Well whatever, I don't really care either way.” Spending two years straight with Perona in that castle really made anyone stop caring what the hell they were called. That Negative Hollow skill or whatever really caused some memories he wished to forget. Dadan came up from behind and lifted Luffy up like air,

“What should you be doing right now?” She growled. Luffy blinked, an oblivious smile plastered on his face,

“Waiting to eat?” 

“No!! Get yer ass working or no breakfast!” She tossed him on the ground, watching as the small rubber boy splatter and bounce up short after. 

“EH?!?! BUT I HUNTED THAT!!” He looked absolutely horrified at the mere mention of not eating breakfast, “And I did! See see! I put the pot up!” Luffy pointed frantically at the pot he did indeed hang.

“Do you think that's enough?! We got a whole group to feed, along with your new friends you keep bringin’ along, so go make yourself useful and fill up everyone's mug with water!!” Dadan pointed to a large short bucket that was filled with clean water, stacks and stacks of wooden mugs alongside it. 

“Yes…” Luffy made an incredibly childish pout as he dragged his feet over to said bucket to complete his task. 

Halfway through he somehow managed to knock over the entire bucket and all the cups he had filled already.

“Oops.” Great apology, Luffy. 

“DAMN BRAT!!!” She whacked Luffy's head as hard as she could, but her attack was null against the rubber boy. 

“We brought the extra wood!!” Sabo's voice reported as he came running out of a tree filled area with a large stack of wood, Ace slowly following behind with just as much. 

“Alright! Go dump it in the bonfires!” Dadan ordered, Sabo calling back 'yes!’ and Ace merely grunting with that trademark frown of his. 

“Luffy! Go- actually, just sit still and stop causing trouble!” Dadan hit Luffy again but only earned a very much unapologetic snicker. He ran away and sat down on one of the large logs they used as makeshift chairs. Hey, you don't live the luxury life being a bandit out here, alright? Corazon chuckled at the sight of everyone, it just seemed so peaceful and right. Yes, apparently they were about to leave to fight some guy named Arlong, but right now, the atmosphere was just so calming in a way, despite mostly everyone scampering around from Dadan's orders. He sat down on the nearest log (chair) to him and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it. How nice… being able to speak, smile, laugh, without having to worry about keeping a facade on, constantly worried about being found out or killed. And best of all, Law was free, _and_ happy. Corazon would've never thought he'd be living like this-

“Cora-san, you're on fire again.” Sabo calmly said as he tossed his wood into the bonfire, watching it spark and burn. 

“One of the Corazon Water Buckets is next to you, Green-Head.” Ace added as he did the same with his bonfire next to Sabo's. 

“Huh? Since when did we start calling them the Corazon Water Buckets?” Sabo and Ace begun to calmly conversate as Zoro chucked the water bucket onto the flaming Corazon with a grunt. 

“Since that other time a few days ago, Luffy thought up the name.” Ace replied as he used a stick to poke the firewood around.

“Ahhh… yeah, that seems like something Luffy would think of.” Sabo nodded and turned to Ace who seemed to be staring at the fire as if in a trance, “Ace? What's up?” He asked. Ace simply made a low hum, poking the flames with the stick until it caught fire, and even then he simply stared at the flaming stick before finally dropping it. 

“Isn't fire… kinda nice?” 

“... Should I be worried for your mental health?” Sabo sweatdropped. Ace seemed to take offense to that,

“Oi-” 

“Damn. It was interesting seeing you two freak out over this idiot catching fire every 10 seconds, now you have no reaction at all, that's no fun.” Zoro let out a ‘disappointed’ sigh. Even though there was a very obvious smirk on his face. 

“Happened so much I got used to it.” Sabo replied. 

“Yeah and so now I take interest in you getting lost every 10 seconds instead.” Ace retorted with a scoff, not even bothering to turn to Zoro. 

“I DON'T GET LOST!! THE DAMN TREES JUST MOVE AROUND ON THEIR OWN!!!” Zoro retaliated with a deadly snarl. Ace scoffed once again and Luffy joined in with his snickering, much to Zoro's annoyance,. 

“Zoroooo, trees don't move, ‘cept for those weird talking trees Big Mom had in that mystery forest.” Luffy teased as he childishly swung his legs. 

“I don't really know what you're talking about, but I swear these are the same ones, I can almost _hear_ them laughing at me as they move around.” Zoro growled lowly, remembering the time he had only planned on going for a walk but had somehow ended up at the shore. He was doing so well with not getting lost before too… did his weird curse come back? Or maybe he just wasn't paying attention. Yeah. This is a damn forest, so it's not odd to get lost in it. Yeah.

“Sabo, worry for his mental health and not mine. He's hearing trees laughing at him, not that I blame them. I would too.” Ace said as he stood up and dusted his knees off. 

“... I hope whoever beat manners into you the first time does it again. You're almost as bad as the curly brow right now.” Zoro growled in reply. 

“Ha? What the hell are you saying?” Ace rose a brow and Luffy snickered in the background.

“Makino taught us manners!” 

“Looks like she didn't do a very good job with you.” Law chimed in. 

“Shishi! I kept running off during the lessons and didn't pay attention much.” Luffy grinned. 

“I can tell.” Law resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he sat himself down on a log. Bepo sounds nice right now. Definitely more comfortable than this log. 

“Spin spin~ spin spin~ The meat is cooked everyone~!” Bon called out in a singsong voice as he rotated the meat over the fire. 

“MEAT!!” Luffy immediately ran over in the blink of an eye with a pool of drool forming under him. 

“The soup is also ready, I think.” Sabo added as he peeked up at the pot and sniffing the aroma that came from it. Luffy's excitement got worse as he begun running around in circles and demanding food. 

“Shut up.” Ace hit the rubber boy’s face with the pipe that was previously strapped to his back-- leaving Luffy's face squished in.

“Cah shee-” Luffy's muffled voice sounded as he stumbled about, only to receive a rather violent looking punch to the back of his head from a certain green haired boy, causing Luffy to splat face first onto the ground. When Luffy popped back up, his face was returned to normal- albeit a ‘little’ covered in dirt. 

“Oh. I'm back to normal.” 

“Stop scampering about and sit down already.” Zoro grunted and grabbed onto Luffy's shirt, dragging the sulking boy off with him to one of the logs. 

“I wanna sit with Torao.” Luffy whined as he was being dragged off. He heard Zoro click his tongue before he lifted Luffy up and chucked him full force to the other side, sending him flying in the air.

“ _And_ Zoro!” Luffy made a wide grin along with a snicker as his hands stretched out and gripped onto Zoro's shoulders. 

“Wait-- don't tell me-” Zoro didn't even get to finish as the rubber arms began to pull back, dragging him into the air with Luffy who was quickly crashing down onto Law. Very quickly.

“Roo-” Both of them landed atop of Law who grunted on impact, all 3 falling back onto the ground. 

**_“Straw Hat-ya…”_** Law growled and attempted to push himself up but failed uselessly with all the weight on him.

“God dammit Captain.” Zoro groaned, tugging on Luffy's arms which were wrapped around him tightly.

“Shishishi!! That was fun!” The rubber boy laughed cheerfully.

“Not for us!!” Zoro barked back, using the back of his head to hit Luffy's face, even if it didn't hurt Luffy at all. 

“How do you deal with a captain like this?” Law groaned out and gave up against struggling. 

“How do you deal with a husband like this?” Zoro retorted. 

“You've known him longer than I have. And dealt with him longer.” Was Law's monotone reply. Zoro merely grunted as Luffy's laughter increased. 

“If you three are done screwing around already, grab your food or me and Sabo will gladly eat it all for you.” Ace said as he grabbed himself a bowl of soup, Sabo next to him and doing the same.

“Food! Food!” Luffy chanted and ran over excitedly. Zoro rolled off of Law and popped his neck. 

“He’s been even more full of energy than usual.” Law commented as he sat up.

“Probably because of his brothers.” Zoro replied before walking over to Luffy who was violently waving and calling him to come over already. 

“Naa naa! Zoro look! Hercules came to join us!” Luffy held up a large beetle to show it off to Zoro.

“That's a stag beetle.” Zoro corrected, hiding his snort with a sigh. 

“What? That's boring.” Luffy pouted and tossed the beetle away.

“But a Hercules beetle isn't? Compared to all the other weird creatures we've seen in the Grand Line?” Zoro continued.

“There you guys go again, talking as if you've been to the Pirates’ Graveyard. Aren't you tired of playing pretend by now?” Bon looked up at Ace's remark. 

“Nn? Pretend? Me and Mugi-chan met at Paradise you know.” 

“Ha? Did that geezer take you to the Grand Line or some- OI LUFFY! YOU STOLE ALL THE MEAT FROM MY SOUP!!” Ace sat up and turned to the Luffy who was munching on said stolen meat.

Luffy made a loud gulp and swallowed the food, “... Whoop?” Ace snapped and gripped his pipe to chase the little thief. Luffy stretched out his rubbery arms to snatch as much food as he could hold, shoved it all into his mouth, swallowed that too, then stood up. 

“Time to run!” He snickered, taking off with Ace tailing behind him, “C'mon Sabo!” Luffy grabbed onto Sabo's long coat as he continued his dash. 

“Wait- why me too?!” Sabo yelped and nearly dropped the meat he was eating as he was being dragged off with a furious looking Ace snarling and chasing them both. 

“Wait Ace! I was just dragged into this- I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!” He shrieked as Ace got closer “LUFFY RUN FASTER! AND LET ME GO!” Corazon chuckled as he watched the 3 brothers run around as fast as they could, Luffy finding it to be a mere game. 

“How nice.” He smiled and let out a puff of cigarette smoke. Law hummed and blowed on his soup before he took a sip of it, wiping his lips afterwards. 

“You're on fire again, Cora-san.” Law said as he took another spoonful.

“Eh-?”

 

x.x.x

 

“So? How the hell are we all gonna fit on this small ass dinghy? It barely worked when it was just the four of us, and now we have Bon Clay with us, _and_ we're picking up two more.” Zoro grunted as they all stared at the boat, thinking the same thing. Except Luffy, who was happily conversating with King atop his head. 

“Well… Cora-san takes up the most space-”

“I'm sorry” 

“-So I suppose me and Zoro-ya could just sit on his lap or something.” Law answered.

“Fine by me, long as I can nap.” Zoro replied.

“That's fine by me also, I feel bad for taking up so much space.” Corazon sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. 

“You're almost as tall as Mingo! Will you grow taller than him sometime?” Luffy leaned back in a way that was definitely impossible for a non rubber person to achieve so he could see Corazon.

“I wonder… I'm already an adult so I don't think I'll be doing much growing. I think the same can be said about Doflamingo.” Luffy hummed, seemingly thinking.

“I wonder what it's like to be so tall~ I didn't grow that high compared to everyone else. Even Torao is super tall and it's hard to ki-” 

“Yes I was rather tall.” Law cut Luffy off. Corazon didn't need to know that Luffy had to stand on his toes just so that he could give him a kiss. Or that Law liked watching Luffy get mad when he couldn't reach and instead usually just stuck himself onto him like glue. Or tackled him. 

“Huh? You were tall?” Corazon turned to Law.

“I was 191cm (6’3 ½), which isn't really tall compared to you. The only reason why I'm so short right now despite being 13 is because of the Amber Lead, and as you can see, I still have some white marks so my growth will still be stalled- what's with that look?” Law stopped explaining to turn to the Corazon who looked just about ready to cry proud tears. Seriously?

“I see… so you grow up that much-” Corazon took a breath as if to keep himself from grabbing Law and showing him off to the world, “I'm so proud..." "Stop crying." Law sighed.

 

 

“So we're picking up two of your crewmates and fighting this fishman guy, right?” Corazon turned to Luffy who was being heaved up onto the boat by Zoro. 

“Yup! A shark fishman! His bite hurts a lot, but it's alright! Plus I have Haki now! And the two crewmates are Usopp and Nami. My liar-” 

“Sniper.” Zoro corrected as he climbed on board.

“-Lying sniper and Navigator. I can't lie at all so Usopp is amazing!!” Luffy beamed and rolled into the deck.

“A navigator will certainly be useful since we're more or less sailing. I have some navigation skills but not to the level of an actual navigator.” Corazon nodded.

“Yeah! Nami is super skilled at navigating! She draws maps n’ can tell when a storm is coming, even in the Grand Line! And Usopp is cool too! He never misses a shot!” He bragged, "I wonder what everyone is up to right now…”

 

…  
..  
.

 

_East Blue, Syrup Village:_

 

“So then they ran away with their tails between their legs, but who wouldn't? I'm God Usopp, the man who can take down 50,000 men in the blink of an eye, and I have over 2,500 men working under me!!” A small boy huffed over confidently and pointed to himself with his thumb. A young girl gasped in amazement and excitedly clapped,

“So so? What happened next?” She leaned out the window to get closer to the other.

“Well of course, what happened next is-” 

“Oh my, Usopp-kun. Still insistent on sitting on that tree? You're more than welcome to come inside you know, it's dangerous to keep climbing such a high tree.” A young lady in an fancy but somehow also modest and simple dress said as she walked into the little girls room. 

“Oh! Thank you but don't worry, no one is more skilled at climbing trees than me! Just so you know, the great me spent 2 years in a forest that tries to eat you! Crazy, isn't it? Also, it's somehow just right being here on this tree.” Usopp sheepishly smiled at the woman.

“I see, but even great men like you can make mistakes so do be careful not to hurt yourself.” She replied.

“Don't worry mom! Usopp is a brave warrior of the sea, something like falling off a tree won't hurt him!” The little girl giggled as Usopp nodded-- though he'd much rather not fall off the tree if possible. The little girl's mom softly laughed also,

“Well, Kaya, don't lean too far out of the window, your dad already got after you for that. We can't have you falling.” Kaya's mom half heartedly scolded as she left the room.

“Yes ma'am!” A childish grin grew on Kaya's face, fitting for the young girl who, unlike how Usopp previously knew her, wasn't sick. 

“Usopp, visiting Kaya-chan again?” Another woman's voice sounded from below Usopp.

“Mom! You should be resting!” Usopp quickly slid down the tree and ran up to the long nosed woman.

“I can at least walk here to see my son, can't I?” She smiled.

“Gah, you need rest or you'll never get better!” Usopp insisted but his mom only laughed. 

“C'mon, let's go back home. Cya tomorrow Kaya! I'm going to walk my mom home!” He waved up at Kaya who cheerfully waved back.

“My, what a gentleman, care to tell me what you did today?” His mom teased as she extended her hand out for him to take. 

“Oh! Of course I trained, because pirates are strong so I need to be strong. Well I mean I'm already pretty strong but- oh that reminds me, did I tell you about the time I…” Usopp grabbed the hand and begun walking home with her, going on about stories that may or may not have been real. 

 

~~~

 

_East Blue, Cocoyashi Village:_

 

“Ha? Why is this so expensive? This isn't even worth 100 berri's, but since I'm so kind, I'll only have you decrease the price to 1,000 berri's. For all of these.” Nami haughtily said as she directed to the entire rack of clothes.

“NAMI!! STOP INSULTING THEIR BUSINESS YOU- BELL-MÈRE WHY'RE YOU LAUGHING?! SCOLD YOUR CHILD!!” Genzo screamed as he angrily pointed to the small orange haired girl.

“Hahah! Good job, Nami! You're an awfully good bargainer now!” Bell-mère merely clapped while Nojiko laughed, much to Genzo's anger. 

“Haha, sorry, no can do.” The owner laughed alongside them as Nami sighed out. 

“Well whatever, these clothes aren't even cute anyways.” 

“NAMI!!” Genzo hollered. 

“Well then, let's go, Bell-mère-san, Nojiko.” 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN “let's go” WITH THAT HUGE STACK OF CLOTHES?!? YOU BETTER BE PAYING, NAMI!” Nami turned around with a sway of her hips,

“Ha?” She pushed her short hair behind her ear, “What're you saying? Of course not. Also do me a favor and hold this for me.” She dropped the large stack of clothes onto Genzo's arms, proceeding to grab another stack and making Genzo hold that also. 

“And this too.”

“Nami… if you aren't paying for it… DON'T LEAVE WITH IT! THAT'S THEFT!” Genzo yelled as he desperately tried to balance the stack.

“Isn't that just common sense?” Nami replied.

“Bell-mère! Don't just stand there and laugh! Scold her!!” He yelled louder, Bell-mère dragging out a sigh as she walked over to Nami and hit her head. 

“Alright. Nami don't steal, it's bad.” Bell-mère crossed her arms and looked down at the small orange haired girl who stuck her tongue out at her.

“No way!” Bell-mère scowled at Nami for that remark-- but then soon burst out laughing,

“As expected of my daughter! Alright! I like that determination!” 

“DON'T PRAISE HER!!!”

 

~~~

 

_East Blue, Germa 66:_

 

“Guh-!” A small blonde boy got sent flying but quickly slammed his foot down and caught his footing, kicking off the ground and dodging a slightly taller blue haired boy who stormed after him. Two blurs of green and red soon came after and the blonde haired one clicked his tongue and leaned forward, kicking. 

_‘Frites Assorties!!!’_ A smirk tugged at Sanji's lips when he felt all three connect with his kick and watched them fly back.

“Haha! You all _suck_!” Reiju snickered with tears in her eyes as she pointed to the three.

“Shut it, Reiju!” Yonji spat out as he rubbed the blood on his cheek, gained from the kick to his face he received from Sanji.

“Not bad, for a failure.” Ichiji simply huffed and dusted his shoulder off where he was hit. Sanji's smirk faded. Damn. Not enough damage on Ichiji. 

“But yet the failure is kicking you around~?” Reiju sneered at Ichiji.

“Shut up! Do I look injured to you?! No! Who's side are you on anyways?!” He snarled back. Reiju stopped laughing and frowned, placing a hand on her hip.

“Whose side am I on? That's simple. Mine.” She narrowed her eyes at them. 

Yonji clicked his tongue, “That bitch…”

“Ignore her.” Ichiji turned his focus back to Sanji, already knowing that if he acted mad, Reiju would only laugh at him. 

“My son's, you're all improving splendidly, especially you, Sanji.” Judge's gruff voice said from where he was standing besides Reiju. 

“Of course, I'll continue to make sure to live up to your expectations, Father.” Sanji did a deep bow. 

‘You're not my father dammit! And I don't want to hear your shitty praises dammit!! Ah but… if it were Nami-san or Robin-chan…’ Sanji closed his eyes as visions of Nami and Robin floated by.

 _'That's amazing, Sanji-kun! Being so strong at such a young age!’_ Dream Nami said.

 _'Fufu, my, you've gotten quite strong despite your age. How impressive.’_ Dream Robin gave a soft smile and Sanji had to slap a hand over his nose to stop a nosebleed from his beautified visions of Nami and Robin.

'Ahhh… Nami-swan, Robin-Chwan, my two lovely angels- no- mermaids! Please cheer for me, my All Blue!!!’ Sanji nearly got down on his knees and sent a kiss to the sky but held himself back by clutching at his chest, biting his lip to stop the (creepy) smile that tugged on his lips, 

“Heheheh…” 

“What the hell is up with him?” Yonji turned to Sanji.

“Who cares?” Niji grunted and walked off, losing interest in the battle. 

 

~~

 

 _Paradise, Drum Island:_

 

“You're staring out at the direction of the sea again, are you curious about it? Or do you want to sail it?” A voice came behind a little reindeer who was staring off outside, making him turn around.

“Ah, Doctor! Well…” The small reindeer turned back to the direction of the sea, wishing he could smell the ocean air from here. Wish he could see the endless blue of the ocean. Feel the ocean breeze on his fur, taste the perfectly cooked fish from Sanji again, and fish with Luffy and Usopp so that Sanji could actually cook. 

“Is it weird? For a reindeer to want to be a pirate? No- let me rephrase that- is it weird for a reindeer to actually _be_ a pirate? To be a doctor and tend to people's wounds? To talk and act like a human?” The reindeer trailed off quietly, closing his eyes to breathe in the cold air of Drum Island.

“Of course you can!” Hiluluk huffed as if offended, sitting himself down next to the reindeer, “Anyone can be a pirate, pirates are free! They don't have to listen to what anyone else says! And as long as you wish to treat people's wounds, it doesn't matter what you are! You can be human, reindeer, horse, or even a rat for Christ's sake! If you don't believe me then see for yourself! You treated me so well!” 

“That doesn't make me happy at all you bastard~” Chopper squirmed around and grinned, rubbing the back of his head. But even when he stopped squirming around and acting flattered, the smile still remained. 

“Doctor… I…” Chopper looked up at the snow that almost always fell on this island, relaxing into the familiar cold, “I'm neither human nor a reindeer. I'm basically a hybrid of both, a monster. I use to think that I could never be a pirate, never be liked, never set out to sea, and that'd I'd always be rejected.” Hiluluk remained silent, intently waiting for the other to finish. 

“But… a certain man simply smiled at me, told me to join his crew, and didn't even care what I was. He liked me and wanted me to join him, it was as simple as that. I told him “Thank you for inviting me to your crew but I can't. I'm not human. I'm not a reindeer either. I'm a monster. So I can't join your crew.” I tried going further but he just stopped my pointless blabber and told me to just shut up and join.” Chopper let out a laugh. A real, genuine laugh, “Isn't that rude? Telling someone to join you like that? But that's just how he is… that's just… how they all are. They don't care about what you are or what your past is, they just care about the _you_ now.” Hiluluk smiled, looking up at the sky with Chopper, 

“Sounds like a great crew.”

“Mhm…” Chopper nodded as he bathed in the silence. He suddenly gasped, “Ah! Doctor! You're supposed to have complete bed rest! You're not recovered yet!” 

“Aw don't be such a spoilsport! Thanks to you, I feel fine and chipper!!” Hiluluk quickly stood up and waved his arms around as if to further prove his point.

“I-I said that saying stuff like that doesn't make me happy at all~... Wait this is no time to act flattered!” Chopper slapped some sense into himself with his hooves and turned to Hiluluk again, “No excuses! Complete bed rest! Doctor's orders!” 

 

~~

 

_Paradise, Water7:_

 

‘I said such big words but,’ Ting! ‘I haven't even started collecting money for the Adam's wood,’ Ting! ‘and I can't really start on that until this Sea Train is built.’ Ting! ‘Well, I built it already but building still takes time…’ Ting! 'I can easily build Sunny since I remember how, I just need to find a way to get the wood and actually afford it.’ 

BAM!

The pantless blue hair male let out a loud sigh as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, moving onto the next part. ‘Then there's that Spadam guy and CP9 thing to worry about again…’ Ting! ‘Especially those blueprints… I wonder if I should just burn them like last time?’ Ting! ‘This is suuuper hard to plan. I also have to build the Super Armored Me already but there's only so much I can do at once.’ 

“You sure seem to be doing a lot of thinking, Franky.” Tom's said. 

“I guess. The future has a lot to hold afterall.” Franky replied as he continued to work.

“The future? No one knows what the future can hold for sure!” He laughed.

“Well, that's true. Things definitely won't be the same this time around.” Franky mumbled.

“Hm? What do you mean?” Tom looked up from where he was working. 

“No, nothing.” 

 

~~~

 

_Fishman island,_

“Humff!! Humpff! Humff!!”

“Jinbei-san, what're you doing?” A fishman asked as he turned to Jinbei who was punching the air. 

“Isn't it obvious? Training.” The fishman laughed. 

“Training? But you're already so strong, Jinbei-sa-”

“Fool. There is always someone stronger than you. The moment you think you're strong enough, you'll meet your end.” Jinbei cut off the foolish fishman who remained silent, seemingly taking in those words. 

“Besides, I can't afford to let a certain man down a second time. I've already brought shame once, I cannot allow it to happen again if I can prevent it!” 

 

~~~

 

_Some island in West Blue:_

 

“Hm?” A teenage girl who's long black hair was tied into a loose ponytail stopped in front of a billboard with various wanted posters stuck on it.

“There she is-!” 

“Oh my,” _**Snap! Snap! Snap!**_ … Thump. “how cute, even though he's so small he still has that scowl of his. I wonder if this one is the “Corazon” Torao-kun talked about once? The description seems to fit him. But this is a surprise, what high bounties they have… 73,000,000 and 60,000,000, huh?” She chuckled and put the wanted posters in her pocket, "Fufu, this'll certainly be interesting..." She turned on her heel with a hip away and strided away, the limbs that had bloomed on the now dead Marines disappeared.

 

~~

 

 _Back to East Blue, the dinghy sailing to Syrup Village:_

 

“I can't wait to see everyone again... I wonder what they all look like now...” Luffy looked up into the clear sky with a wide smile as he pushed his hat back, “There's a new adventure waiting for us, isn't there?” He snickered. 

“That's true.” Zoro nodded with a small smile. 

“The government gets to hate us all over again, isn't that great?” Law sat back on Corazon's fluffy feathered cloak. It was rather comfy, except for the few burnt feathers. 

“Shishi! Alright! Time to become the Pirate King again!!!” Luffy threw his fist in the air as he flashed his teeth to the sky. 

“Looks like you'll never escape your title, Pirate Queen.” Zoro turned to Law.

“Oh! What a perfect title!” Bon perked up and seemed to be deciding between calling Law Pirate Queen or continuing with the Tra-chan from now on.

 

Law simply closed his eyes and acted like he never heard them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and all of the kudos and comments! Sorry for all the edits and rewrites I constantly do, but I hope you can somewhat enjoy the fic and not feel like you've wasted your time! <3 
> 
> Oh, criticism is welcome also! (But don't feel pressured to!)
> 
> Edit: AH! I FORGOT TO EXPLAIN WHAT A CAMEKO IS! A Cameko is a simpler type of visual Den Den Mushi that can snap pictures. Basically it's a camera.


	13. AUTHOR NOTE AGAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAY I LOVE MAKING MISTAKES AND SCREWING UP AND W YOU GUYS
> 
> Basically me fixing up my plot holes, loops, and screw ups finally. Been meaning to do it forever but just got lazy and shoved it off until recently. 
> 
> So, MORE REWRITES!! Main things you need to know are bolded, everything else you can ignore if so. Or you can ignore this entire thing tbh.

Looooong story short, **rewriting the first few chapters.** By "first few" I mean **the entire beginning is going to be changed and some things will also be changed.** I actually made a timeline of the God damn story for once, WITH ACTUAL DATES AND USING THE ONE PIECE TIME LINE FOR REFERENCE so mistakes like "but this doesn't happen yet..." Doesn't keep happening. Like I have an entire binder of handwritten notes and handwritten timeline (that I'm still working on but I have 12 pages front and back of it so far). 

When I started this story on a whim, I was too lazy to make it all the way back to before Shanks appeared, as IT SHOULD BE BECAUSE LUFFY IS 6. But I'm changing that. **Luffy and everyone else will now be their correct ages at this point of the fic.** The way this fic will be written will change a little, for example there will be dates on it like a journal as to what time it is when the scene is happening. 

 

_For example;_

_m:???_  
D:???  
Year:???? 

_(Chapter scene)_

 

Like that basically. So those familiar with the OP timeline can know when certain events are drawing close(and another reason), although some scenes may change dates. Not many, but stuff that can change due to coincidences, not matter-of-fact things that cannot and will not be changed. 

Basically, the entire beginning will be like an entirely different fic. **It will start on the date 2/1/1511- before Shanks arrives and before Luffy gets his devil fruit.** So basically almost a year before the current time of the fic rn. Some things will change, like some previously killed off characters will be alive because I found out they aren't dead yet, and one crewmember previously shown to have their memories won't have it yet. 

**HOWEVER IT WILL ALL STILL TIE BACK TO WHERE THE FIC IS RN!!** Everything up to ch 9 or 10 will be deleted (although ch 9 and maybe 10 will be altered slightly, but basically still the same and uneeded to be reread) 

I have already prewritten some chapters, and I plan on uploading them all at once when I finally finish them. But it will take time since the story will be a year before now and I don't plan on making it like eyyy look it's 2/1/1511- oh whoop NOW ITS 6/28/1511!!! But like I said, after all that is written, it'll still end up to where the story is rn. So I won't be uploading any new chapters for this reason. 

**so this will be on a hiatus until I finish the chapters.** I hope, that if any of y'all choose to read them once they're uploaded, or continue reading my fic even after all my ups and downs(mainly downs hshs) that they're not too bad and that you can find some enjoyment in them. Because, quite honestly, I am unhappy with the start of my fic. It is too rushed and random things thrown in when I get the idea without letting it truly build up. This was my first One Piece fic and it ended up becoming much bigger of a project than anything I've ever written before in my life, taking much more work than what I thought when I started. But I enjoy writing this and I want people to enjoy it also so I don't mean to make it sound like I'm complaining. With all of this, I hope there can be less downs and sudden drops of qualities. And, for once, I do have an ending planned and I hope you all like it... Although who knows how long until we get there. This'll prolly be a hella long fic oof-

Anyways, that's it! See you all... Whenever I finish who knows how many chapters and tie it back to where it is now. I could chunk upload like a few chapters every now and then,,, but then there will just be ch9 and 10 just sitting there and I don't feel like deleting it since it'll still be used. (I won't actually be deleting the actual chapters of 1-8 but just deleting the content and pasting the renewed story because there's a lot of comments that look like effort went into them and I'd feel hella bad if I deleted them in the process like "hey thanks for taking the time to comment but I'm deleting them because I'm deleting this chapter because I don't like it k thx". So,,, there will be old comments on the previous chapters. GOD THIS IS A MESS PAST ME FIX YOUR PROBLEMS BEFORE YOU MAKE IT SO BAD!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I had taken too much similarities from another time travel fic and I didn't really realize till I went and reread it (when I got a comment mentioning the similarities). Then I realized, past me basically took a lot of things from it. Like King, bringing items to the dead crew, and the Vergo scene. Probably more but my memory is foggy on the fic since it was so long ago and mixing in w other time travel fix its I read. It felt,,, copied and too similar. Didn't like that either. King will still be kept though. And Bon.
> 
> EDIT 23/1/19: Bon will not be kept, sorry my dudes :')


	14. Rewrite out!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wait is over!

HEY YEAH THIS EXISTS HELLO!!

SO WHEN I STARTED WRITING THE REWRITE THE OUTLINE WAS 20ISH CHS AND STILL NOT TO SYRUP VILLAGE/WHERE THE STORY IS NOW AND THEN WHEN I ACTUALLY WROTE THE CHS AND SOME STRETCHED, IN ORDER TO NOT MAKE Y'ALL WAIT 200000 MORE YEARS, I'LL JUST UPLOAD THEM WEEKLY BUT I'LL GIVE Y'ALL THE PROLOGUE N CH1, PLUS CH2 ON FRIDAY N THEN WEEKLY EVERY WED??? IT'LL BE UPLOADED AS A NEW FIC BUT THIS'LL REMAIN UP! ANYWAYS, ENOUGH TALK [HERE'S THE UPDATE](https://youtu.be/4aXy0fOyu6E)

I really hope you guys like it better, when I originally started this story I had no real,,, story to tell. I just thought it'd be fun, plus I was a new writer—still am. But I have a story to tell this time, and I hope I can tell it well, so I really hope you guys enjoy the rewrite. And hopefully, I won't make as many mistakes as before. I'll try my best.


	15. Hshsh I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to

I just had to but I PROMISE (not an April fool's this time I swear) that I'll upload in 2 weeks, the info I gave in the April fool's is actually true just the link was a joke, so I'll upload the thing weekly except for the first 3chs (2 full, one being a prologue) it'll be prologue n ch1 uploaded, ch2 Friday, then it'll be one weekly. Speaking of which, what day would y'all prefer I upload weekly? The day of weekly upload will be the same as the day of the first upload, so y'all get to choose when that comes out too tech!

Is anyone even reading this anymore? Old readers I mean. Though, wouldn't blame you, I don't understand how I managed to type the old shit. Anyways, would be cool to know what schedule y'all want. That's it, no April fool's this time I promise- I SWEAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, happy birthday to our no1 Liar, God Usopp!!!


End file.
